The Dragonborn comes home
by Hossfeathers
Summary: Ragnthor of the Isles comes home to Skyrim after being gone for 8 years. He had come home to visit is family and maybe repair a romance that had been broken by the way he left. Little did he know that coming home was but a small step in his journey. (will go through story and all dlc with and ending set many years after Dragonborn.) M for violence
1. Chapter 1: The Dragonborn returns

Chapter 1

Ragnthor.

Ragnthor stopped on, at least he assumed, the border of Skyrim and Morrowind. He took a deep breath and let out a roar of joy then he adjusted his heavy armor and made sure his greatsword hung right on his back and started to walk down the ridge. He was a Nord and was now home. He had left Whiterun as a fresh faced youth of 18 and had spent the last 8 years wandering Tamriel learning of both the land and the sword. He started with High Rock to see its great cities and its many Kingdoms. He then visited the mountain strongholds of the Orcs where he honed his skills against some of the greatest swordsman in the Empire and became an accomplished blacksmith in order to keep his gear in good repair and then had made his way to Cyrodiil to see the ruling seat of the Empire. It was there he was given the title "of the Isles" during his time as a fighter in the Imperial City Arena. Then he went to Elsweyr where he learned new skills with the blade fighting the beasts of the desert. And he picked up more than just blade skills there. He was an ok pickpocket and a decent locksmith. He then had traveled to Black Marsh and earned a few scars fighting things deep in the swamps. Then he went to Hammerfell where he hired on as a guard at an estate, until the lord was killed. Then he went to Morrowind to see its great wonders. It was there, while test his strength in a tavern that he felt the urge to come home. He left that night.

When he left Whiterun he was a weak armed lad barely fit to hold a sword. As he crossed the border it was clear he had grown. He stood almost as tall as an Altmer and was wide enough he barely fit through a normal sized door. His legs were like pillars and he had arms like tree trunks yet he moved with a certain grace through the forest as only a man totally in control of his body could. His armor fit like a glove and he showed no strain despite hiking for many miles. When he drew his sword it looked no heavier than a willow wand and moved like it was part of his body. His dark red hair reached his shoulders with a braid down one side. He had a horker style mustache and his steel gray eyes were bright and clear.

Ragnthor had been traveling for 3 days and was hoping to make a settlement he knew when he heard the sounds of a battle coming through the trees. He drew his sword and charged. He broke through to a small clearing and saw a small number of me trying to fight off a group of Imperial soldiers. He let out a battle cry and tore into the Imperials flank. As he charged a few archers fired at him. He deflected one with his sword, took 2 on his armor and felt one bury deep in his left bicep. When he reached them he drove his sword through the first man then pulled it out and with a one-handed over hand swing that sliced through the second's shoulder plate and stopped somewhere around the middle of his chest. Ragnthor tore the blade out with a gush of blood and let out a roar. A small group turned to face him and while he was working on fighting through them an archer sent a blunt arrow into his forehead, knocking him out.

When he came to he was in the back of a cart with 3 other men. One of them was talking but Ragnthor wasn't paying too much attention until his head cleared and he recognized the voice. He looked at the man and asked "Ralof, is that you?" The man jerked and asked "Do I know you kinsman?" Ragnthor smiled and said "It's me, Ragnthor. My father would sometimes bring me to get lumber from your father." Ralof smiled and said "I'd hug you right now if our hands weren't tied." They both laughed and then Ragnthor asked "Who is the man with the gag?" Ralof looked over "Be careful about your tone. That is Ulfric Stormcloak, the new High King of Skyrim and leader of the rebellion. At least until the Empire has its say." Ragnthor turned and nodded his head "it's an honor to meet you Jarl Ulfric." Ulfric nodded. They were all quite for awhile then they began to approach a town. "This is Helgen" Ralof said "I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilod is still making the mead with juniper berries in it." They were quite until they passed a small Imperial man. "That's General Tullius, the military governor. And the Thalmor are with him too. Damd elves."At hearing the name Tullius he knew that this was more than a simple rebellion. The Emperor wouldn't send Tullius for anything less than a full scale war.

While he was thinking the cart stop and everyone was ordered out. There was a man there calling out names. "Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm." And they lead him away. "Lokir of Rorikstead" at that point the other man that was with them broke into a run. "Archers" someone yelled and he was filled with arrows. "Ralof of Riverwood." He then looked at Ragnthor and asked "who are you?" He looked up and smiled at the man "You should know me Hadvar. We played together as small children." Hadvar looked up and said "Ragnthor. You picked a bad time to come home kinsman. Just follow the captain." And so he was lead to the other in front of the headsman block. General Tullius was talking to Ulfric. "Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero doesn't use a power like the Voice to murder his King and usurp his thrown. You've plunged Skyrim into chaos and I'm going to put you down." With that he turned and walked away. The first man didn't even was for the priestess to finish the blessing. He just walked up knelt down and it was over in a flash. Then it was his turn. As he walked he was testing the strength of his bindings to see if he could snap them at fight. They forced him to kneel. He was about ready to make his move when, as the headsman was ready to swing, a dragon appeared and the tower next to them and the world was truly flung into chaos.

The next moment he was lying on his back. He broke his bindings and stood. Ralof yelled to follow him and they took off toward a tower. Inside were the rest of the Stormcloaks. Ulfric was yelling and saying that we should move up the tower and jump over to the inn. There was a woman lying on the floor bleeding. He ripped off a hunk of his shirt and stuffed it in the wound and asked if she could walk. "No, the pain is too much." He picked her up and ran up the stairs. We got about half way up when the wall explodes and the dragons stuck his head in and blew out a jet of fire then flew off. This proved as much as a blessing as a curse because it made to jump to the inn easier. They landed with a thud and he looked down to see if she was alright. She nodded and the jump down to the ground floor and ran out of the building. The dragon was less the 50 feet from them. Hadvar had a boy in his arms and together they hid behind a burning pile of rubble to avoid his fire. Hadvar left the child in the care of an old man and said "Still alive Ragnthor. Well follow me if you want to stay that way" and he took off toward the gate. Ragnthor followed and after following a twisting path through the ruin they made it to the keep. And met up with Ralof. "Ralof, you damd traitor, get out of my way!" Ralof smiled "We are leaving Hadvar and you're not going to stop us. Follow me Ragnthor" He nodded, and with the woman still in his arms, followed Ralof into the keep.

They entered a small round room with a table and a man on the ground. Ragnthor laid the woman on the table. "What is your name lass?" She moved her hand from her stomach and groaned saying "Brasella". He smiled "That's a strong name. Now I'm going to pull that sword point out of your gut and try to heal it with a spell I can use. Now I'm no mage so by the nine this will hurt." And with that stuck his hand in her wound and pull out the sword point and then cast a Healing Hands spell. Brasella screamed and passed out but the wound had healed. Ralof brought him some armor and a greatsword and gave him a smile of thanks. After he had put on his armor he woke her up. "We still have to get out of Helgen lass." She got up, pulled out her ax and nodded. With that they walked through the underbelly of Helgen Keep. There were a few fights on the way out but between the 3 of them they were able to make short work of them. When they emerge from the cave at the end it was morning and Ralof and Brasella were almost out of energy. They still had a day's worth of travel to get to the nearest town, Riverwood. Ralof was the one to suggest that. "We should head to Riverwood. My sister still lives there. You remember Gerdur?" Ragnthor thought back to his childhood. Gerdur was the first girl to ever beat him in a fight. "Well she has taken over our fathers place as head person in the village, due to us owning the sawmill. If we can make it there I'm sure she will help." Ragnthor nodded and they took off down the road.

They stopped for lunch near the White River. Ralof had managed to get a few rabbits with his bow and Ragnthor made a fire. As he cooked the rabbits Ralof watched over Brasella. While her wounds were healed she was still in danger of going into shock and was still weak from the loss of blood. As they ate Ragnthor asked what had changed in the years he had been away. "Well Gerdur married that drifting lad Lod and they have a son named Frodnar. That's the biggest thing. We did get a new store. Not much has changed here." Ragnthor nodded and then he asked about Whiterun. "Well I really don't know. I haven't had many reasons to visit ever since you left." He then asked "What happened to Lydia? Is she still in Whiterun?" Ralof gave him a pained look. "She is still there. About 2 years after you left she joined the Jarls service. She has made it to the rank of Housecarl now. I went down to visit her a few times but after you left she grew cold and distant. I think she resented that you didn't take her with you when you left. I got the feeling you had been…close." Ragnthor nodded and sighed "We were more than close. And I feel bad leaving the way I did but I had hoped she would understand. After my father died and my brother and his wife took over the farm I felt unwelcome. And I had nothing to offer her and that was the other reason I left. I hoped to become the kind of man she needed. I guess it turns out I already was." He was silent and pondered love lost then he shook his head and smiled. "Well let's pack up and head out. I want to sleep in a house or at least a barn tonight." And with that they put out the fire and started down the road.

They were about 2 hours away from Riverwood when Brasella passed out. Ragnthor caught her "That wound must have taken more out of her than she was saying." He picked her up like a baby and thought for a moment then asked "Ralof. You think you can make it to Riverwood by yourself. I will be moving slower carrying her and I don't think that all of us walking in together would be good." Ralof nodded and took off. Ragnthor followed shortly after. When he got there Ralof and Gerdur were waiting outside and helped him get here to the house. When he laid here on the bed she woke and asked "Where am I?" Ragnthor smiled and said "Safe and with friends." She smiled and went back to sleep. He turned and said "Thank you Gerdur. I own you a great deal of debt." Gerdur smiled "You are an old friend Ragnthor, even though I hardly recognize you. You will always be welcome here. Just give me some warning next time. There is something you can do for us here. The Jarl needs to know that there is a dragon on the loose." He stood and shook her hand "Of course Gerdur. I was on my way there anyway. I haven't been home in 8 years. It was time to come home and see my family." Ralof cleared his throat "About that. Your brother and his wife were killed about 3 years ago. Bandits. He was never really the fighter you were, even though he was much bigger. They were buried over in Falkreath. Their daughter did survive but no one knows where she is. Your mother's sister took over but they ran out of money about a year ago. The Jarl took over the land and held it for you out of respect for your father, the last Thane the hold had. If you decide to settle down there and rebuild I would be glad to come help." He shook Ralof's hand "I might take you up on that. It all depends on what Lydia says. If she can't stand me then I will move on, maybe even go back to wandering. If she doesn't hate me then I will stay." Ralof nodded "I can understand that. And now I think it's time for bed." And with that they all went to bed.

The next morning Ragnthor stopped by Alvor's blacksmith to pick up some heavy armor and a new sword. Then he started off down the road to Whiterun. He made it there just before dark. The guard stopped him at the gate but let him through when he said he had information about the dragon. He made his way to the inn. When he walked in the townsfolk were having some kind of party. He walked over to the owner and asked for mug mead and a room. When she looked up she asked "Is that you Ragnthor?" He nodded and held his finger over his mouth "Yes it's me Hulda. I don't want to interrupt the party and I might not be here long. Just here to talk to the Jarl and maybe see Lydia and to see if Arcadia could make a trip to help a friend. I just need a room for the night." She nodded and brought him a bottle of mead "Take the mead and the room on the house. The room is just up the back staircase. It's good to see again. Stop by when you leave if you don't plan on staying around." As he walked toward the stairs he looked over at the door and thought he saw Lydia leave. Then he ran into Jon Battle-born. "Sorry Jon." Jon looked up "Who are you?" He looked around and said "It's me Ragnthor. I'm just back for a while and don't really want to be noticed. Just one question, was Lydia here?" Jon laughed and slapped him on the back "Still pondering over lost love. Yes she was here. Don't know why, she didn't have fun." Ragnthor sighed "Damd. I must have hurt her more than I thought. Well Jon it was good to see you but I have a meeting with the Jarl in the morning. I will buy you a mead afterword." With that he walked up the stairs and went to bed.

As Ragnthor was riding back to Riverwood he wondered who he ended up going back to Riverwood. He marked it up to his good nature. At least he had a horse this time. Balgruuf was pleased that he had made the trip to warn them. While it did lead to a little fight between the Jarl and the Steward, the Jarl's Housecarl was glad to know what she needed to do to get the hold ready. Then the Jarl dragged him to his court wizard. The wizard needed something gotten out of an old Nordic ruin. "Where am I going and what I am fetching" he had said. What he didn't know was he was going to need to go back to Riverwood. He had begged a horse from the Jarl so he could move faster. And he managed to convince Arcadia to make a trip to go check on Brasella. He walked out of town slow hoping for another glimpse of Lydia but was not that lucky. So off he went to Riverwood. And then deep into Bleak Falls Barrow. It had been 2 or 3 years since he gone deep into the earth in search of treasure. But this time it wasn't for him, it was to help save his homeland. He tore through the bandits on the upper floors but his first sight of drauger startled him. It spoke to him in a strange tongue as he cut it down. He tore through several more groups until he had reached the final room. There was a wall there covered in what looked like organized scratches. He felt drawn to the wall and as he approached some of the scratches started to glow. As he focused on it he somehow knew what the word was. It was said fus but it meant force. Then there was the popping sound of a coffin opening and a large drauger rose out of it. It wore more armor and looked more confident than the others he had cut through. It drew its sword and charged. The fight last longer than most. By the end Ragnthor had cut off an arm and his sword was stuck in its chest. It swung its sword one last time and Ragnthor took it on his armor then grabbed its head and ripped it off. He searched its bag and found the stone he was supposed to find. Ragnthor was bleeding from many small wounds after the fight but was too tire to use his healing spell. Not caring about the scars he would get, he patched his wounds with bits of cloth from his pack. He then wound his way back through the crypt and back to his horse.

He pushed his horse hard back to Whiterun and gave the stone to Farengar who was happy to have it. Then Irileth came in a said the Balgruuf wanted to speak to us. Upstairs in the war room Balgruuf was talking to a guard. When we approach he said "This guard was over at the Western Watch Tower when a _dragon_ attacked. Ragnthor I need your help again. I need you and Irileth to go to the watch tower and see what happened to this dragon. Irileth you can take your finest men. We need to stop this before it destroys the hold." Ragnthor nodded and said "Of course my Jarl. When I get back we need to about what will happen to my family's land. Irileth I move faster on my own. I will meet you there." With that he turned and ran out to his horse. Unknown to him Lydia saw him rush out and wondered both where he was going and why he was here. Ragnthor left his horse on the far side of the ridge before the tower. He then walked to the top and knelt and surveyed the area. He heard Irileth and her men ride up and dismount. "I haven't seen any movement. Go down and talk to your men. I am ready when you are." She went down and gave her men a talk then they came up the ridge. "We need to look for survivors. And remember to keep an eye out for the dragon." Ragnthor walked into the tower when a man came out and said "It's a trap. It's coming back." Ragnthor ran out and saw a dragon coming over the mountain. He drew his sword and yelled "GET READY FOR BATTLE! THE DRAGON IS COMING!" The guards drew their bows and managed to damage a wing enough it crashed into the ground. Ragnthor looked around and saw only light armor. "Keep back and let me handle it" and he charged. He managed to dodge its fire and closed in on its head. With every swing of his sword scales broke off, revealing more and more of its flesh. It snapped at him and he dodged and, coming up, drove his sword clear through its neck. As it entered its death throes it tore the sword from his hands. When its neck thudded on the ground he tore the sword out with a sick squish. Then something strange happened.

The skin melted away and a kind of beautiful light came towards him. The moment it touched him there was instant, almost overwhelming, pain but there was a feeling of deep peace inside him. One of the guards came up to him. "You just took the dragon's soul didn't you?" Ragnthor shrugged "Maybe. I don't really know." The guard looked excited and said "You might be Dragonborn. The only way to find out is to try and Shout. Go on, try it." Ragnthor thought about it on something clicked. This was connected to the world he found on the wall. What was it again…"FUS" and some kind of force propelled from him and hit the guard, knocking him back about 5 feet. "By the gods, you are Dragonborn. Just like the legends of old. The only one who can stop the dragons by taking their souls." Irileth walked over and said "I don't care about old stories. You should put more stock in the strength of your sword arm. Look at what we have done." The guard shook his head "You wouldn't understand Housecarl, you ain't a Nord." She shrugged it off and turned to Ragnthor "I bet Balgruuf would like to speak to you. Will you come with us?" Ragnthor shook his head "With your permission I would like to lay are former brothers in arms to rest. I should be back to give my report by evening." Irileth nodded and took her men back to Whiterun. Ragnthor walked over the ridge to get his horse then pulled a shovel out of his pack and got to work. After a few hours he was done. He got on his horse and galloped back to Whiterun to make it in time.

Chapter 2

Lydia.


	2. Chapter 2: Lydia Remembers

Chapter 2

Lydia.

The night Ragnthor came into town Lydia was at the party in the Bannered Mare. Jon Battle-Born Had just come home from Solitude, having completed his studies at the Bards College, and the town was throwing him a party, being he was the only Battle-Born that the Grey-Manes liked. Lydia was there because Jon was one of her childhood friends and was there for her when Ragnthor left. So she was there to try and have fun for his sake. She came early so she wouldn't have to talk to many people. When she got there she walked up to Jon "Hi Jon, it has been a long time hasn't it." Jon roared in laughter and picked her "It has, hasn't it. 5 long years. But it is good to be back home." He spun her around and she laughed but he didn't notice that it didn't reach her eyes. He put her down "We should try to meet here once a week to catch up." She shrugged her shoulders "I don't know. The only reason I got tonight off was because your parents told me 2 weeks ago when they got your letter. And I like the work. It helped to keep my mind off of….things for so long. Now I just like the work. I might take some time off next month though." Jon smiled a nodded "Well if that's all I can get I will take it. Now go get a drink. All you want, my treat. I made enough for 2 while I was in Solitude." She nodded and Hulda brought them some mead. It wasn't long before others started to come. Ysolda came sooner after and it was clear that she had missed Jon….a lot. Sooner after more people came and Lydia grew more uncomfortable. She had never been one for big crowds, and sticking a village in a inn is a very large crowd. But she felt better than she had in a long ties so she stayed. She laughed at the jokes and roared with cheers. It was a few hours before the mood was starting to quite down and she knew it was time to leave. It was easier to slip out unnoticed when it was loud then after it was over. She heard the door open and looked over, thinking it was just some traveler or merchant her on business. She almost dropped her bottle when she saw his face. The man looked like Ragnthor, just older and with more scars. She decided that it was time to leave. She left her bottle on the table, grabbed her cloak and was gone. As she walked back to Dragonsreach she wondered if that was really him and if so why did he come back. "Damn him. Why would he come back? It's been 8 years. 8 years!" she thought for a moment "Maybe it's not him. He never wrote and didn't even come back for his own brother's funeral. I bet it's just some wanderer here to lick the Jarl's boots." By then she was there. She walked to her room and changed into her bed clothes and let the matter slip from her mind. If she knew what was going to happen, she most likely would have woken Balgruuf and resigned right then.

Lydia woke first thing in the morning. She woke like a wild animal, suddenly alert with no trace of sleep left. This is strange for a person raised within eye sight of city walls. She stretched then walked over to the armor rack and put on her armor then walked over to the head of her bed and grabbed and belted on her sword. She grabbed her shield from behind the door and then walked down to the training area behind Jorrvaskr, drew her sword and started hacking away at a straw dummy. _Aela was late_, thought Lydia, _she must have slept in. What an easy life those Companions have._ She heard the keep's door open. _That wanderer must have finally woken up to see the Jarl._ The she heard a door behind her open. "So the dedicated Housecarl is here before her partner is even awake. Whatever shall her teacher do?" Lydia sheathed her sword and bowed "Good morning Aela. What are we going to work on today?" Aela laughed "Formal as always. Even at the party last night. Will you ever tell me what made you that way? Because I do remember the little girl who would laugh and play. No? Very well. Today we will spar until we can no long lift our arms. Consider this a test on everything you have learned this last year. Have at you." They drew their swords and attack each other. It was strange that a Companion would train someone other than their own but Lydia was a special case. About a year after she had joined the guard she was on patrol when she had discovered a group of bandits attacking a farm and she drove them off single handed. She barely made it back to town. When the Companions heard they tried to recruit her immediately. But she refused saying that she could better serve her hold by staying in the Jarl's service. Aela offered to train her, hoping to convince her to join them. But in 5 years it still hadn't worked. However Aela did gain a lot of respect for the young warrior and felt that she morn than deserved her rank. There battle lasted for 4 hours with neither of them landing a decent blow on the other. They just stood there facing each other, wishing they had the strength to keep fighting to see who was the strongest. When their strength they sheathed their swords and Aela smiled "You have learned all I can teach you. We just need to meet at least once a week to keep your skills honed until you get a Thane to serve." Lydia bowed "Thank you for training me Aela, I have learned a lot from you. Now by your leave I need to go about my rounds." Aela laughed and nodded and Lydia left.

After she left Aela she walked around the wall shaking the pain out of her arms. She then walked over to the forge by the gate. It was owned by the Steward's daughter Adrianne and her husband Ulfberth. She walked over to Adrianne. As she approached Adrianne she looked up and said "By the nine girl, what happened to your armor?" Lydia looked down and said "Me and Aela had a bit of a fight for training to. Could I use your forge to fix most of the damage?" Adrianne nodded "So that's what that loud noise was. So who won?" Lydia had taken off her breastplate and was standing there in just her undershirt. "No one. We had to stop once we had no strength to swing our swords." She got to work fixing the slight tears and scratches as Adrianne said "You have come a long way in 5 years. Most people would give there sword arm to be as good as you, able to fight one of the Circle to a standstill." Lydia was through with the breastplate and was now working on her shield. "But not you. Will you ever be satisfied with your sword work?" Lydia finished her shield and was buckling her armor back on. "No. I am a Housecarl Adrianne. I stand between my Thane, if I get one, and whatever seeks to harm them. And I can't count on my Thane being a capable fighter. I here tell of merchants and other milk-drinkers being made Thane so my best might never be enough," she belted on her sword, "Thank you for letting me use your forge. You can name your price when I get paid." She shook Adrianne's hand. "You don't need to pay me. We are friends right? And besides, I didn't have to do any work." Lydia thanked her again and walked toward Dragonsreach.

After she left Ulfberth came out. "Who was that Adri?" Arianne sighed "Lydia. She came and asked if she could fix her armor. I miss the child she use to be. Running around and laughing." Ulfberth put his arm around her shoulders. "What do you think happened?" Adrianne laid her head on his shoulder. "Ragnthor. After his father died his brother's wife basically chased him off. He left to wander Tamriel. I think she though he would take her with him. It was sad watching her heart shrivel over the 2 years she waited. She now is totally devoted to the way of the warrior, more than any other Nord I have met." She straightened and walk over to the workbench. Ulfberth followed. "And I don't know if she knows but Ragnthor is back in town and looks like he might take back the old farm. I worry what will happen if he tries again and then leaves. I bet it will totally break her. Even more so if Balgruuf deems him worthy of following his father's footsteps and make him Thane. Lydia is the only unattached Housecarl in the hold and so would be under him." Ulfberth throw some more coal in the forge. "Do you want me to talk to him. Make sure he doesn't hurt her." Adrianne stop working on fixing a guards helm. "No. You might have been able to handle him before he left. And he was just a skinny lad of 18 with only basic training. I saw him walk out of town this morning and he has changed. He looks like he was born in his armor and he moved with the confidence of someone who knows he can win almost any fight. I think the only person who can scare him now is Lydia herself. And he is a brave man for risking a beating just for coming home." She walked over and gave him a kiss. "Thank you for caring about my friends though." And then they got back to work.

When Lydia got back to Dragonsreach she walked up to Balgruuf. "Did a wanderer come in here today?" Balgruuf looked up. "Yes he did. He was in Helgen a few days ago. He said the dragon we saw was the one that that destroyed Helgen. Seeing that he survived that I sent him the Farengar who said he need some help. He should be back in the morning." She nodded and asked "Did he tell you his name?" Balgruuf nodded and smiled "He did. But I promised him I would not reveal his name until certain conditions, set by him, were met. Sorry Lydia, but when a Jarl gives his word he cannot go back on it." Lydia nodded. "Of course, my Jarl. Is there anything you require of me today?" Balgruuf shook his head. "No Lydia. The rest of the day is yours to enjoy. But try not to get to dirty. I will need you in court tomorrow. If you want you can sit in court and listen. But I have no requests of you." Lydia nodded and left the keep. She had had a hard day. She didn't want to bother the servants with a request for hot water for a bath so she went down to a secluded spot on the river. It had been her place to unwind after tough days ever since she was a child. She pulled off her armor and stripped to her small clothes and jumped in. The cold water shocked her mind clear for the first time since last night. She grabbed a handful of sand from the bank and used it to scour her skin. She ran her fingers through her hair and tried to get out as many knots as she could, wanting to look her best tomorrow. She then grabbed a large stone on the river bed and stayed on for as long as she could. When she came out of the water she felt better than she had in a long time. She walked out of the river and sat down on the grass to dry. As she sat there here mind drifted down a path she had not followed in a long time.

She was 10 and her mother had just died leaving only Lydia and her father. Her father was soon driven to drunkenness, spending most of the money he made in the Bannered Mare, leaving her to fend for herself. So most days found her here, sitting on the bank and watching the water and alone with her thoughts. One day the guard found her father passed out behind the in and brought him home. They helped her get him into bed then left. She waited until she was sure they were gone and then ran out to the river. Unknown to her Ragnthor had followed. She was sobbing on the riverbank when he came up to her and asked what was wrong. She almost jumped out of her skin at his voice. She wiped her face, glared at him then turn back around and ignored him. He went and sat by her. "I have always liked the sound of running water. Though sometimes I have to pee after watching too long." She nearly choked trying to cry and giggle at the same time. He smiled and held out his hand. "Hi. My names Ragnthor." She shook his hand. "I'm Lydia. Have I seen you before?" He shook his head. "No. I live with my family outside of town. I'm usually too busy to come to town but I got lucky today. I have seen you a few times but have been too scared to talk to you." She kind of giggled. "I saw you run out of town so I followed you. I don't think people should be alone. Are you ok?" She sniffed and shook her head as tears filled her eyes. "No. I feel like I'm all alone. My mother died 6 months ago and my father spends more time at the inn than at home. I don't have many friends and the kids make fun of me. I'm just…" she broke off crying. Ragnthor was thinking _Talos, what do I do?_ Then he remembered what his father did when his mother would cry. Ragnthor put his arm around her shoulders. "Well I will be your friend. And I might be able to get my father to help with your father." She wiped her eyes and looked up. "How could your father help?" Ragnthor smiled and said "Well he is a Thane and I think we could use more help on the farm. If so you could come and visit and I might get to go to town more because I might have less work." Ragnthor handed her a piece of cloth and she blew her nose and handed it back. _Gross_ though Ragnthor. "Let's go back to town and ask." He stood up and offered his hand. She pulled herself up and they ran off to town to ask.

They were the best of friends from that day on. Her father started to work on his father's farm and Lydia got to come a few times a week. Her father had so much work most days that he rarely was seen in the inn. And Ragnthor got to go to town sometimes as much as twice a week in the summer and 3 or 4 times a week in the winter. He was her best friend and she helped him grow into the man he would become. One time when she came over Ragnthor was been given his own dagger. Then were in the woods when they came across 2 wolves. Ragnthor whispered as he drew his dagger "Go get my father. I will distract them." And with the he yelled and charged while she darted off in the other. When both men had some that found him cover with scratches and bite marks but both wolves were dead, he had stabbed them 20 times apiece. He did contract a bad case of Rockjoint that they had to take him to the temple to cure. About a year after that he was in town to help his father pick up some things for the farm when he heard a scream. He took off without a second thought. He found Lydia backed into a corner by 3 boys with knives. Without a second thought he charged in. His father had followed and was amazed how quickly his smallest son dealt with them. Within seconds one of the boys was running off with a broken arm. A few more and another ran off with most of the bones in his hand crushed. Within a minute he was kneeling over the third, punching him in the face yelling "LEAVE HER ALONE! NEVER TOUCH HER AGAIN!" His father pulled him off and calmed him down. "It looks like I need to start giving you combat training." His father smiled with pride. Lydia seemed to rely on him more after that. As the years went by they grew closer together. One night, about 3 months before his father died, they spend their first night together. It wasn't much. And was kind of awkward. Her father had to stay the night at the farm an Ragnthor had snuck into town and climbed through her window and that's about all he know how to do. But it meant the world to her. He was the first person since her mother had died that had really cared for her. And then his father died.

"And he left me," she grabbed her sword "He was the only person I cared about and he left me all alone." She swung her sword into a tree so hard her sword snapped. "Damned. And damned him. May not even Shor have mercy on his soul." She slipped on her shirt and leggings the buckled on her armor and went back to town, hoping she had enough to buy a new sword. Life had not been easy on her since he left. Her own father died about a year later but she didn't feel the pain. When Ragnthor left it stabbed a hole in her heart so that all the love flowed out. She tried to stop it but the hole was too big. After 2 years of waiting her heart was but a tenth of the size it was before with no room for love. Only for duty to her country and Jarl. She felt she was better off. With no one to love there was no one to hurt her. Luckily Adrianne was still open when she got to town. And that she had enough to get a new sword. Adrianne know that something was off and gave her a reduced price but didn't tell her. When Lydia got to Dragonsreach the Jarl was still holding court. She sat down and listened for a while and ate some of the food at the table and then went to her room. She took off her armor and went to sleep. And the divines granted her deep repairing sleep for they knew she needed it.

When she didn't show up for breakfast Balgruuf asked where she was. "She is still sleeping my Jarl. Adrianne told me that she looked off last night and that there might be a little bad blood between her and Ragnthor" Proventus replied. Balgruuf nodded "That's right. He left right after his father died about 8 years ago. His brother's wife chased him off. Damd shame too. Had he joined my guard he mostly likely would have made Thane within 3 years. Guess I get a second chance there. And they were more than close. It would have made for a grand wedding." Balgruuf smiled and laughed "Damned this romantic side of me. Why am I cursed to live in a beautiful land. Let her sleep." It wasn't 30 minutes later that a guard came in saying that a dragon had attack the Western Watch Tower. And not an hour later Ragnthor walked in with the dragon stone. And was then sent out to slay a dragon. It was to the dull sound of roaring the Lydia awoke to. She buckled on her armor and ran out to the Jarl. "Is everything all right? And where is Irileth?" Balgruuf forced a smile "Irileth and the wanderer has gone to slay a dragon. I hope that because we can hear these sounds that the battle is going our way. If not then I have lost a close friend and a valuable ally. Now sit down with me and eat lunch. I let you sleep in today so don't worry about being late." She sighed with relieve and sat down. Soon the roaring stopped and within an hour Irileth was back. "The dragon is dead Balgruuf. And according to our guards our new friend might be Dragonborn. Some strange things happened after he killed the dragon. And don't worry about…our new friend. He stayed behind to give the men killed a warriors burial." Balgruuf smiled "Well that's good to hear. All of it. I think that's the first time I have had nothing but good news my whole time as Jarl." He then turned to Lydia "I need you looking your finest. If our friend comes back Whiterun will have its first Thane in 8 years. And don't worry about moving out of Dragonsreach for a while. Our new friend has insisted on building a house before offering you a bed in his home. Because he doesn't yet have a house hahaha." He stood and said "Guards. Go and get the people of the city. Tonight we name a new Thane!"

It was 4 hours before Ragnthor made it back to Whiterun. Lydia was standing on the balcony overlooking the town, listening to the rain, when she heard the gates open. "Well it's about time. How long does it take to bury a few men." She ran down stairs and sat in her spot at the table. It wasn't long before the door opened and a tall man walked through. She though he must be and elf because of how tall he stood. He had a cloak on to keep him and his armor from getting too wet. He shook like a dog before walking up to stairs the main area. He didn't remove the hood until he was passed her so she didn't get a good look at his face but he did have shoulder length dark red hair and wasn't an elf so he must be a massive Nord. He must have noticed he was late and he told a joke. "I have always loved the sound of running water. Though if I listen too long I have to pee." The hall burst into laughter. "I had to rush the last half of the trip so I could get through the ceremony in one go." The laughter got louder. As he reached the foot of the Jarl's thrown it quieted down. He knelt as Balgruuf stood. "It has been 8 long years since anyone within our hold has been worthy enough to be called Thane. The time has come for that to change. I have found a man that you all should deem worthy of this post. Not only is he the son of the last Thane and a man you all should know but today he saved our very city by slaying a dragon not 3 miles outside of our walls. And he is the one that the Graybeards called and named Dragonborn." He drew the greatsword from his back. It was a better sword the Ragnthor had ever seen. "Raise now, Ragnthor of the Isles, and take up this sword as your badge of office in this hold." As Ragnthor grasped the sword and held it above his head. Lydia look like she was ready to kill a dragon herself. As Ragnthor put his old sword in his pack and sheathed his new one Balgruuf continued. "Ragnthor. In honored of your new station I grant you Lydia as your Housecarl." Lydia almost fell out of her chair and Ragnthor nearly shit himself. "I also grant you back you father's home and land that you may make use of them yourself. Now go and feast among the people you now serve as I do." With that Balgruuf sat and Ragnthor found a seat as far as possible from Lydia, honestly scare for his life of what would happen. Lydia was angry of course but also wondering what she had done to have to serve a man who had broken both her heart and her trust.

-Authors note: This is my first stab at ever trying to write from a woman's point of view so if I got it totally wrong, sorry. If you think you can help me I would more than welcome the help. And hey, thanks for reading if you got this far. And updates will slow down from here on out. I will try for once or twice a week.


	3. Chapter 3: Changes and Rebuilding

Chapter 3

Ragnthor

Ragnthor laughed with old friends and people he had know growing up and seemed to generally have a great time. But not too deep below the surface he was wondering just how to avoid Lydia, seeing how the Jarl had thrown them together. The feast went on for many hours with each and every person come to congratulate him on becoming Thane, about how much he looked like his father, and expressing sorrow about his brother's death. As Ralof had told him his niece may have survived he used some of this attention to try and get some information. The only thing he found out was that a little girl had started to beg in the town square not long after his aunt and uncle left. He resolved to check it out as soon as he had a home and had patched things up with Lydia. Of the 2 here figured that finding a long lost child would be easier. As he flowed around the room he tried to find ways out of the hall with confronting Lydia, seeing how this might be almost worse than the heartbreak. He was unable to find one. Giving up he walked up to Balgruuf and shook his hand. "Thank you for this honor and the gift of the land back. I was planning to petition to get the land back before all of this Dragonborn business. This went almost better than I could have hoped. I just wish I could have met Lydia on better terms. It might have made my job a little easier. But it is time for me to go. I need to be in Riverwood in the morning to get wood to repair the house and a friend that offered to help rebuild." Balgruuf roared out laughing. "I chose to allow her to serve now rather than later. I believe it is better to face problems head on rather than let them fester. The logic has served me well over the years. Good luck with the house." Ragnthor gave a rather strained smile. "Thank you. Well now it's out of the skillet and into the fire. I don't have a place for her to stay and I don't feel good with her sleeping on the ground, so I would like her to stay here for a while. I will be back when I have a room for her." Balgruuf just smiled and nodded. "You sound like an old man but so it shall be. Should I tell her?" Ragnthor shook his head. "I will do it now."Balgruuf nodded and slapped him on the shoulder then left. Ragnthor downed a mug and mead and then walked over to Lydia.

Her face was a neutral mask as her approached. "Honored to meet…" Ragnthor almost glared at her. "Stop. Not here. Follow me." She had a look of shock as he walked out the doors. She followed close behind. He walked around the left side of Dragonsreach and stopped as soon as they were out of sight. When she reached him his face had softened to a look of both sorrow and almost shame. "I'm sorry for that. I just don't want the pomp and speech. I know I left things all wrong and broken and I can give you reasons if you want, "Her eyes grew wide as he continued, "I want to know what you think. I like knowing where the people who I fight with. That way I know what I need to do in a fight." He took his armor off, and put it in his pack, and he was just standing there in a plain cloth shirt and leggings with a small pair of boots. Lydia immediately swung her fist. She slammed it into the side of his face. She then kicked him in the groin and after he had dropped to his knees she grabbed the sides of his head and slammed her knee into his face. He shook his head and stood with blood running down his chest from a broken nose. "I deserved that." He grabbed his nose and pulled forward with a sick snapped. "I hope that is kind of straight. Is there anything else you would like to say?" She clenched her fists and Ragnthor was honestly scared he was going to get hit again. He must have flinched because a smile flashed across her face. "Why did you leave?" Ragnthor nodded and said "My brother's wife chase me out. And I had nowhere to go. I refuse to rely on charity to survive." She nodded and then asked "Why didn't you take me with you?" She glared at him, daring him to lie. "Because I had nothing but my own 2 hands and the weak strength that backed them and the old sword my father was using to teach me. I felt like I wasn't enough man for you. The only reason I'm here now is because I just might be man enough for you, but I still have doubts. I love you. Not just then but still. I didn't bring you because I would never willing subject you to anything that would cause you hardship. It looks like I failed." Her anger flared and she kicked him in the groin again. As he fell he braced for another kick to the face but it didn't come. As she walked away he stood. "You can stay at the keep if you want. I won't have a place for you to stay for at least a week, maybe more."She paused and as he started to put on his armor he said. "Now I ask this as a friend. I am leaving for Riverwood tonight. I am buying wood from Gerdur and if Ralof is still in town he is going to help. Would you like to come?" She started to walk away. "No. We are not friends. Not anymore." As she walked into Dragonsreach, he walked toward the stables, saddled up and rode into the night.

"Well that might have gone better. Maybe." He told his horse. "You know. I think it's time I give you a name. What do you think of Ahearn?" He nodded his head in agreement. "Well then, do you think that could have gone better?" Ahearn gave no response for awhile then flicked his ears back and forth. "So even you don't know. Well some help you are." Ahearn snorted. "Well I'd like say that I wish I hadn't gotten a broken nose but from what I have been hearing I deserve much worse. Talos what I wouldn't give to know how this would work out. But surprise is one of the spices of life." He reached and touched his nose and winced. He was glad he hadn't when she had broken it. "Well boy, I hope I have made a step in the right direction. At least I hope I didn't go the wrong way. Now I hope you are ready for work. We will have a lot of logs to haul home." Ahearn gave a little buck and looked back like _what did I do to deserve you?_ Ragnthor laughed "The Jarl though you were getting fat in the stall" Ahearn gave an offended snort and Ragnthor laughed into the night.

Dawn was breaking as he rode into Riverwood. Ragnthor tied his horse to the fence in front of the inn and walked up to Gerdur's house. He put his ear to the door, and hearing no sounds he sat down and lit his pipe. He couldn't remember where he had picked it up but it must have been in Hammerfell or Morrowind. He didn't smoke Skooma or other things of that sort but some plant that grows in warmer climates. He would either have to give it up soon or find a way to get some more shipped here. It would be a sad day if he had to give it up. It had been one of the few constants in his last few years away. He determined that he would limit himself to one bowl a week, unless he had another stressful day like yesterday. He had just finished off the bowl and was putting his pipe away when Gerdur came out. She walked right passed him and jump when he stood. "By Talos Ragnthor, don't sneak up on people." He smile and said "Well it looks like I am going to stay. I helped the Jarl's men drive off a dragon. And it turns out I am Dragonborn. So the Jarl made me a Thane. I'm here to buy wood to fix up the old house and see if Ralof still wanted to help. And I will need to borrow you wagon. I have a horse but haven't got around to buying a wagon." Gerdur shook his hand and bowed her head and smiled "No charge for you my Thane. Well you can pay me with next fall's crops. And I always knew there was something special about you. Just in the way you carried yourself. Was always a little sad that Lydia had won you instead of me. Now let me try and drag Ralof away from Brasella. He has hardly left her side. I don't know if it will lead to something more but I hope it does. It is time for him to settle down." She beat on the door and yelled loud enough to wake the whole village. "Ralof wake up. Ragnthor is here to get help fixing his house." Soon Ralof staggered out. "Gerdur, did you need to wake the whole village. And good to see you Ragnthor. Guess that means you're going to stay. By the nine, what happened to your face?!" Ragnthor reached up and touched it wincing. "Lydia. I got made Thane and that made Lydia my Housecarl. I asked her where we stood. It still hurts so I'm waiting to wash it. I wish she had done worse. Last night I got a small feeling of the hell I put her through leaving." He shook his head smiling "Enough about that, it's my cross to carry. I'm here to get some wood and help fixing the house. You still up for helping?" Ralof nodded "Of course my friend. I think Brasella and Gerdur are getting sick of me anyway." They all started laughing as they went to load the cart. 3 hours later they were on their way.

Ragnthor and Ralof sat high on the cart as they drove back to the plains around Whiterun. Thankfully it was mostly downhill or flat so there wasn't much to do. So they talked about almost everything under the sun. "So how did it go down with Lydia?" Ragnthor sighed. "Worse than I'd hoped for but better than I feared. I wish I had tracked her down the night I saw her in the Bannered Mare. It would have made things easier but then again life is never easy. I met her about 3 hours after I had been made Thane. I had talked to Balgruuf to see what I should do and he told me to be direct. So after downing a mug of mead I walked over to her and told her to follow me outside, not wanting to ruin her standing by doing it where everyone could see." His eyes grow sorrowful "We walked around the left side of Dragonsreach to stay out of sight. I asked her where we stood. I got a fist to the face, a foot to the groin and a knee to the face. That's what broke my nose. I told a little joke that didn't work and she asked some questions. Why did I leave, why didn't I take her. I don't know if I got them right or wrong. I told her I still loved her, because I do. Then I got another foot to the groin but not a knee to the face. Then I asked her, as a friend, to come with me to Riverwood. She then told me we were no longer friends and that damn near tore my heart out." Ralof nodded and his eyes held the look of a man who had lost love as well. "I think ordering her out might have been a bad call. Asking might have been better. But she didn't knee you again, even though she knew you would let her. That means she doesn't utterly hate you but she still really doesn't like you. Do you really still love her, even after all of that?" Ragnthor nodded and looked pathetic "I really do. And it's not just because I never had anyone else offer while I was roaming. As I fought in the Arena I had women of all kinds knocking on my door. And while I was in Hammerfell I had a lord ask if I wanted to marry his daughter because of my prowess with the blade. For 8 years she has been the only one to hold my heart. And honestly, I would rather die than have anyone else hold it." Ralof laughed, knowing he was one of only a handful of people he could get away with it. "You, my friend, are by far the softest hearted warrior that I have ever met. If you can find a way to heal her heart she will be the luckiest lass in all of Tamriel." They both nodded and laughed. "What about you Ralof? Is there something brewing between you and Brasella?" Ralof gave a look of shock "What do you mean? I am helping a sister in arms to heal. Nothing more." Ragnthor roared out so loud Ahearn shook his head. "I talked with Gerdur this morning and she said you have hardly left her side for 2 days. Fetching this and that for her. Always at her beck and call." Ralof scowled and shook his head. "Damn that woman, giving out family secrets to rough necked warriors. Aye it's true I have feelings for her, have since we were put in the same band. This is the first time she has even shown that she knows I'm there. But it could be that she is still weak and is grabbing on to anyone she can." Ragnthor nodded. "That's the way to do it. That's how I won Lydia, back in the old days. Found her crying on the riverbank and helped turn her life around." Ralof looked shocked "How long ago was this? I have never seen her cry." Ragnthor nodded. "A long time. Must have been about 18 years ago. Only promise I have made that I broke. I said I would always be her friend." They rode in silence for a long while after that.

A few hours later it was time for lunch. Seeing as they were moving slower than Ragnthor wanted to be he decided to eat while rolling down the road. He threw Ralof a hunk of venison. "Eat. We still have to unload these when we get there. I want to get started and the walls today and if we're lucky the roof tomorrow. I can't imagine what the town is staying about Lydia not being out here to help" Ralof shook his head and growled. "You sound like Gerdur. 'Go cut wood Ralof. Go make food. Stoke the fire, I'm cold.' Here I am just trying to help a friend." He smiled as Ragnthor apologized. "I'm sorry Ralof. I was just coming back for a visit. Now I am an important man in the hold. It just a lot to…. What was that?" He slipped a knife from his boot. Out of a bush burst a huge black dog with a hungry look on his face. Ragnthor laughed "You make it up here and I'll give you some food." In an instant the dog was up on the wagon. Ragnthor tossed him a piece of meat and scratched his ears. "You stay with me and I will feed you every day." The dog looked at him. "I will take that as a yes. I will call you Slasher cause you're a big fearsome dog." He started playing with the dog on the pile of logs. Ralof snorted. "Knock it off you two. You're making me sick." They started laughing.

2 hours later the pulled up in front of the old house, and it was a sight to behold. The roof had fallen in and broken the floor of most of the second story. The walls were sagging and parts had fallen down. In fact the only part of the house that was still in good condition was the chimney. The stone fences had been knocked down. By bears of giants he couldn't tell. The fields were mostly fallow from being over used. The stable was a pile of logs sounded by a ring of stone. In short it wasn't a lovely sight. "Well" said Ralof "If I had known it was this bad I would have stayed home." Ragnthor laughed and slapped his shoulder. "I just need your help with the walls, roof and building a small room behind the chimney. After that you can leave." Ralof looked down and said "Is that all? I wager I won't be done for more than a month. A Month Ragnthor!" Ragnthor laughed and pulled a log out of the back of the wagon and drug it to a spot near the house. "Well you didn't have to come. Besides, I don't think it will take more than a week." Ralof looked to the sky "Talos, the things I will do for a friend." He then grabbed a log and followed Ragnthor. After they had finished unloading Ragnthor sent Ralof back for another load. After Ralof left Ragnthor walked around the house checking the foundation. He couldn't find anything wrong with it so he started knocking down the old walls and then checked the upright beams for signs of rot. If he found any he would knock the beam down and plant a new one in its place. Every time he knocked a beam out the second floor would move so he pulled it all down. Seeing as it was becoming dark he hauled all the bad wood out back and made a pile. Then he pulled his bedroll out of his pack and lay down under the stars. He started to sing an old song his father had sang when he was a boy and before long he was fast asleep. He woke at dawn to the sound of birds singing. He walked over to the well and pulled on the chain. A bucket come up full of clear water. "At least I don't have to add digging a new well to the list of things I need to get done." He took a drink and left the bucket out for Slasher. He then walked over to the chimney and started to mark out a room and then started to lay the foundation. He then took some logs, cut them in half and set them as beams. He then took his axe and cut a hole in the only good wall for a door. He then took a log and cut it into boards and made a door. As he was nailing it into place Ralof rolled up. "About time you show up." Ralof looked shocked. "I blame your horse. I don't think he likes me." Ragnthor nodded. "We let's get these logs unloaded and then try to get the walls up to the second floor today." Ralof nodded and jumped down and started hauling logs.

They managed to get the walls up to the second by the end of the day. They ate another cold meal and went to sleep. The next day they worked on building the rooms on the first floor and bracing the walls so they would support a second floor. The finished the day by making door frames and windows. Seeing as there was not enough time to bother starting work on the second floor they started on the stable. That had just finished pounding the last nail in when the sun set. Slasher had managed to bring down a deer and drug it home so they made a fire and had a hot meal for the first time in 3 days. "That dog must have more wolf than dog in him to take down a deer." Ralof said as they were getting ready for bed. Ragnthor nodded and pet the dogs head "But just enough dog to be loyal and friendly. That makes for the best kind of dog. If, divines willing, I have children I'm sure he would give his life to protect them. I might pick up a she-dog and bred puppies if he turns out good. I will give you first pick of the litter." Ralof nodded "I'd like that. A man needs a good dog". And with that they all went to sleep. The next day they build the floor, rooms and staircase for the second floor. And it was the staircase that took the longest. Ragnthor had it just like his father had. The steps were boards that had been discarded because they were full of knots. He sanded them smooth and used some snow berry oil to give each step sheen and glow. He then walked into the woods behind his house and peeled some misshapen logs to make the railing and then polished it with oil. They then finished the day by building up the walls to where the roof would slope. They were tired the night so they ate cold meat and went to bed. The roof took 2 days. They first laid a framework of beams that gave the basic shape of the roof. Then they split logs into Thick boards and hammered them over the framework. They then spent the rest of the day making shingles out of the boards that were left and making enough nails to pound them on. It would take about a dozen buckets worth. They then slept for the night.

The next day they spent the whole day on the roof. The hardest part is the beginning because you have to start on the outside edge and work toward the top. While they were working Ragnthor asked "Why do you fight for the rebellion?" Ralof looked offended "Because Skyrim should be for the Nords, not the empire." Ragnthor nodded and said "Now don't jump off the roof but if we did leave the empire, would we be strong enough to face the Almeri Dominion? They almost destroyed the whole Empire with all its soldiers. What chance would we have by ourselves?" Ralof nodded "But in order to save so themselves they made us abandon Talos. And the whole of the Empire did without a fuss." Ragnthor shook his head. "You're wrong. Everywhere I have been there have been Talos worshipers. Do you think I would still be alive if Talos wasn't worshiped still? The Thalmor would have killed me. And the only reason they have cracked down on us here is because we are breaking a treaty. A treaty that the man who leads our Empire, which was founded in Skyrim by the Nords and who have always had Nord blood in them, agreed to in order to save, recover and prepare to fight again." Ralof nodded and said "Then why do they bleed her dry?" Ragnthor sensed a shift in Ralof so he pushed it "Because Skyrim has always been the one place the Empire could rely on. Sometimes we have not been well rewarded but the time is coming when the fate of Tamriel will rest firmly on Skyrim's shoulders. Will we let the Empire fall to the hands of Elves or will we save the Empire that we, the men and women of Skyrim, founded." Ralof had both fire and realization in his eyes. "You are right. While we squabble and fight the Elves are gaining power. If you plan to join the Legion then I will too. It will be hard to face Hadvar though. And it will take some talking to convince Brasella." Ragnthor nodded "That it will. And if you stop by with her before you leave I would be glad to help you convince her." Ralof held out his hand. "Thank you my brother. It is a strange feeling though. Feeling like you are both saving and betraying your country at the same time." The shook hands and then laid into their work. They were done before the end of the day.

The next morning Ragnthor walked up and shook Ralof's hand. "Well Ralof, thanks for your help." Ralof looked around. "But you not done, you still have that small room to finish." Ragnthor nodded. "And it's mine to do. Let's call it step one in a long process." Ralof nodded knowingly. "Well I will be seeing you then. I think I will be by in a week with Brasella." Ragnthor nodded. "I will see you in a week then." They laughed and Ralof turned and walked towards home. Ragnthor then started to build the final room. Within a day he had the walls up and the roof half done. He finished that the next morning. He then cut 2 windows and placed the glass himself. Then he peeled the inside of the logs and oiled them. On a whim he laid a wood floor and made her a bed, shelves and chests, and an armor and weapons rack. He then decorated the room with things he had picked up earlier in town. By the time her was done the whole room was everything he had hoped it would be. The only thing that stuck out was the back of the chimney, which he had cleaned and dusted. It may have looked like an eyesore but come winter this would be the warmest room in the house. With a fire going the stone would heat up the whole room. With one complete room he decided that it would now be proper to ask his Housecarl to stay here. He went to the stable and saddled up Ahearn, climbed on then whistled for Slasher and rode towards town.

When he got to the stable he asked if Lydia had been given a horse during her time of service. Learning that she didn't he spent the last of his money on a horse. He left his horse there and then walked into the town. He stopped and the War Maiden to make some new armor that he kept in his pack, planning on giving it to Lydia when they started their trip to the Throat of the World. He then walked up to Dragonsreach. He finally washed the blood off his face in the stream that ran through town. When he got to the keep he asked Balgruuf where Lydia was. "She is in her room. Honest to Talos wondering if you are coming back. You have been got while." Ragnthor nodded. "I have just got done fixing most of the buildings. My friend had to leave early so I had to finish the last room by myself." Balgruuf nodded. "Before you go, what happened to you nose?" When he touched it he hardly felt it and wondered if the nerves were dead. _That might be a good thing._ "I managed to have a log slip and bash me in the face while building the walls. No if you excuse me, my Jarl, I shall go and collect my Housecarl." Balgruuf laughed and hollered as Ragnthor walked away. "Call me Balgruuf. You are a Thane after all." Ragnthor raise his hand in acknowledgment. When he reached her door he knocked. A voice inside asked "Who is it?" Ragnthor took off his hat and said "It is Ragnthor miss. I have completed my house and am asking if you would rather make your lodging there so the town doesn't wonder why a Housecarl isn't with their Thane." She swung the door open and he was scared she would hit him but she just had a bag on her shoulder and looked ready to go. "Lead where you will my Thane." He reached for her bag and did get hit. He shook his head and motioned for her to follow. As he passed Balgruuf he said "I will stop by in a week. If you need me before then send a message." Balgruuf nodded and they walked out the doors. When they reached the stables he told her. "The second horse is for you. I took the liberty of buying you one so you won't have to run behind me." He swung on Ahearn. "Let's go. And his is yours, feel free to name him what you wish." He started down the road to home.

-Authors note: So in order to have the story continue I have to try and write as Lydia for the next chapter. I hope this is the last time, for a long time, I have to do this. From now on their stories happen side by side so if I jump characters it will be during a chapter. Again thank you for reading. If you see things you like point them out. If you see things you hate point those out too. And unless I pull a stupid I shouldn't need to talk again for a long while.


	4. Chapter 4: First day on the Farm

Chapter 4.

Lydia

"No. We are not friends. Not anymore." She slammed her fist into the wall then winced. She hoped she hadn't broken it. _Why did I have to say that? I will be lucky if he doesn't bring this to the Jarl._ It had been less than 24 hours since they had seen each other for the first time in years. And it hadn't been good. She had been made his Housecarl, which was about the worst thing that could have happened. For 3 hours she had waited for him to come see her, burning with anger and filled with fear about what would happen. Finally he walked over to her. "Honored to meet…" was all she had been able to get out before he cut her off and told her to follow him outside. They walked around Dragonsreach to s spot that would be hard to see, she didn't know why. He then stopped and asked her where they stood. Like he deserved to know that. She lost her temper and swung. She punched him in the side of the head and, when he didn't drop, she kicked him in the groin and then, after he fell to his knees, broke his nose with her knee. She smiled when she felt his nose crumple. He knelt there for a second then stood up and said he had deserved that. Then he grabbed his nose, without showing pain, and pulled it straight while making joke about his nose. She almost punched the wall again _the nerve._ He then asked her if she had any questions. She asked why he left. He told her it was because his sister-in-law had chased him off and he refused to be given any charity. She understood that now, after living how she was now. But she would have willing given her home to him. She then asked why he didn't take her with him. He said it was because he wasn't man enough for her at the time, even though he had been her man. And he said that he never wanted to cause her and discomfort or harm and he admitted that he had failed. But what got to her was that he said he loved her, not just then but now even after she had broke his nose. She lost control and slammed her other fist into the wall. She heard something snap. "Talos, I broke it this time. Now I need to visit Arcadia to see if she could bind it." As she slipped on her armor and walked down to Arcadia's shop she thought about what had happened next. She kicked him in the groin again and saw his muscles twitch as he braced for another knee to the nose. She didn't know whether she felt disgusted that he was just taking it or honored that he let her but she turned and walked away. She had just reached the corner of the keep when he asked her as a friend if she would like to go with him to Riverwood. "No. We are not friends. Not anymore." It was a good thing she was outside or she would have hit something again.

When she walked into Arcadia's shop, Arcadia started to gush over her. "You should be so proud that you finally got a thane so you can get out of the gloomy keep. And you got a good one too. He asked me to go see to a sick friend and paid for all expenses. And he turns out even half as good as his father he will make this hold a better place." Lydia forced and smile and said thank you. She then held her hand up. "I need some help. I think I broke my knuckle. Do you have anything to help? I hate having to deal with the priestess of Kynareth." Arcadia's eyebrows shot up. "You broke a knuckle? What did you do?" Lydia looked at her. "I would rather not say. I would like it fixed before my Thane gets back. He went to Riverwood and should be back soon." Arcadia shook her head and went to the back. She came back and wrapped Lydia's hand tight. "Now drink this and then bone should knit by tomorrow. Do not do anything for the next 3 days though." Lydia downed the potion and grimaced. It tasted like something left out to rot. Arcadia laughed. "Teach you to break your bones." Lydia bowed and said thank you then walked out the door. And realized she had nothing to do. She hadn't had a day like that in 8 years. _Since Ragnthor left. _She shook her head and walked over to the stables. She loved horses and had a way with them. She nodded to the stable hand and then when into her favorite horses stall. He was a tall black gelding with a pure white face. She brushed his coat and cleaned out his hooves. A few hours had passed before she came out. With nothing better to do she walked back to Dragonsreach. She walked up to Balgruuf and asked if there was anything for her to do. Balgruuf shook his head "I no longer give you orders. That is your Thanes duty. And until he comes back you get to do nothing. When he rebuilds his house, you care for and protect his home while he is away." Lydia nodded and walked away. She wandered over to the war room and poured over the books. She couldn't read very well but she could do nothing else for 3 days. It took her 3 days to read all of the books. She discovered that she loved reading and resolved to buy some the next time she was paid. Seeing as there was nothing else to do she asked Farengar if she could read from his personal study. He said it was ok as long as she didn't take the books and treated them like a small child. He had books that cover everything for alchemy and spells to history to law and all things in between. Time flew and before she knew it 3 more days had passed.

The next day she was sitting on the porch overlooking the city wondering if Ragnthor was ever coming back. She was scare that he was never coming back. And the town was wondering the same thing. Proventus said at dinner the night before that Adrianne told him that the town was wondering if Ragnthor was going to come back for Lydia. A wandering bard said that the house looked as good as new. And that struck fear into her. It would be worst to have a thane that was a milk drinker than one who was never there. It was around noon and she was getting ready to go back inside to eat when she heard the gates open. She decided to wait until she could see who it was. She heard someone working down at Adrianne's forge. A short while after the noise stopped she saw him. He had just finished walking up the steps to the Gildergreen. He was wearing the clothes of a common laborer and a straw hat. He was walking easy and talking to everyone he met. He was being followed by a massive black dog. She ran down stairs and packed her bag, not having many things to call her own. Then she sat down on her bed and waited. Soon there was a knock on her door. "Who is it?" A voice outside her door replied "It is Ragnthor miss. I have completed my house and am asking if you would rather make your lodging there so the town doesn't wonder why a Housecarl isn't with their Thane." She swung the door open and she saw a flash in his eyes like he was scared she would hit him but she just had a bag on her shoulder and looked ready to go. "Lead where you will my Thane." He reached for her bag and she slammed her good fist into his head. She took a step back as his dog growled at her. He shook and then motioned for her to follow. He told the Jarl he would be back in a week. Then they were out the door and walking through town. He got some looks walking through town. Jon gave him a shocked look and he mouthed something to him. Then they were out the gates. Tied to the fence outside the stable were 2 horses. One was one of the Jarls better horses, the other was the black gelding with the white face. "The second horse is yours. I took the liberty of buying you one so you don't have to run behind me." He swung onto his horse. "Let's go. And he really is yours, feel free to name him what you wish." He started off toward his home. "I will call you Black Moon." The horse nodded. Ragnthor put his horse into a lope once he cleared the last farm.

A few minutes later they were there and it took Lydia's breathe away. It looked like it had 18 years ago when they had first met. She had seen what it had looked like before and had a hard time believing it had only taken a week to fix. They rode over to the stable. It was a giant loose box so they just stripped the tack off their horses and put them in. As they walked to the house Ragnthor said "Someday I wish to have a barn. It's easier to raise horses and cattle when you have a barn to keep them warm in the winter." As they walked into the house Lydia was surprised of how bare it was. She was scared what she was going to find in her room. Ragnthor walked to a room just past the fireplace. "This room is yours." She walked into a fully furnished room. It looked warm and cozy, a change from Dragonsreach. In fact it made the rest of the house look bland. "Why?" She asked. "Why is my room the only one with furnishings?" Ragnthor rubbed that back of his neck. "I thought it would be better for you if I got you way from prying eyes and loose tongues. So I rushed to get this room done. I don't mind sleeping outside while I finish the rest of the house and if it gets to cold I will sleep on the floor. That's better than some places I have slept." Lydia shook her head. "No my Thane. It would not be right for me to have a bed while you sleep outside. You take the bed and…" Ragnthor waved his hand "No. I will not take your room. It was build for you so that you would not have to be near me as much. It only locks from your side. I should have enough left to build myself a bed when I finish with all the work that needs done on the outside. Will you take your room or do I have to order you to." To her his eyes seemed to be one part daring her to refuse and one part pleading for her not to. "I will…stay in the house my Thane." He nodded and walked toward to door. "Unpack your things, dinner will be ready in an hour. I hope you like venison." She opened her mouth to object but he was already out the door.

He was back in a few minutes with an armload of wood followed by his dog. Soon he had a roaring fire and was cooking a large slab of meat in a skillet. Within minutes she knew what the best part of her room was. As long as there was a fire she would never be cold. She came out about 30 minutes later. When she opened her door she was enveloped with a wonderful smell. As Ragnthor was testing the meat he cut off a piece and tossed it to the dog. Slasher caught it and wagged his tail, never making a sound. As she stood in the corner he walked over to his pack and pulled out a few herbs and a bottle of mead. He dropped the herbs in the poured out the bottle into the pan. In a flash it was on fire but he let it burn and soon it had died down. As she walked over to be closer to the fire Slasher never took his eyes off her. As she sat he asked "Do you like your meat well cooked?" She looked down and said "yes please." Ragnthor nodded and went over and flipped the meat. He then moved it back away from the flames. Then he walked back over to his pack and pulled out 2 bowl and forks. He handed one to her. "This is yours, please do not lose it. I am out of money so I can't replace it. If you need a knife there is one in my pack." Lydia was shocked. "You have no money?" Ragnthor smiled and nodded "I spent most of it fixing the house. The last bit I had I spent on your horse. And this." He tossed her a package. When she opened it she saw it was a set of 4 books entitled Beggar, Thief, Warrior and King. She looked at him with a hard glare. "You need not have done this. Why throw away your money with these things." Ragnthor shook his head. "You need a horse so you can keep up when we move. The books are for this week. I have a lot to do that you don't know how to do. I know how hard it can be doing nothing while someone works." He checked the meat. "Come get your share." As she walked over Slasher growled. "Easy boy. She means no harm. Lydia, this is Slasher. He is a big softie. Give him a piece of meat and he will love you forever." She tossed him a hunk of meat and he came over and put his head on her knee. She pet his head as she cut off a piece of meat and ate it. It almost melted in her mouth. Before she knew it the meat was gone. Ragnthor walked out and brought another armload of wood to throw on the fire. He grabbed her bowl and washed it in a bucket he had in the corner of the room. Then he turned toward the door. "Are you coming with me or staying here boy?" Slasher got up and walked toward him. "Sorry lass, sometimes I think he is more wolf than dog. The meat we ate came from a deer he took down." The he walked out the door. Lydia made sure there was nothing that could catch fire near the hearth and then went to her room. She put the books on one of the shelves. "Books. I have my own books. And the horse I wanted. And a room better than I had in Dragonsreach." She then covered the windows and took off her clothes and slipped under the covers and went to sleep.

When she woke up the next morning she felt more rest than she had in a week. She put on her clothes and boots. She debated putting on her armor but decided that she didn't need it today but she did belt on her sword. When she walked out of her room she saw the fire was still going. There was a bowl there filled with some kind of porridge. She ate it and it was of the same quality as the meat from last night. She then walked outside to see where Ragnthor was. He was over near the road and it looked like he was fixing the stone fence. Lydia looked around for something to do, seeing as she didn't know the first thing about stonework. She walked over to the stables and saw that the horses had been fed. She looked around and there was no hay or grain but there was 2 large stakes with long leads attached. She put on their halters and led them to a grassy area that was in clear view of the house and tied them out. She then walked back to the house to try and find the wood chopping block. She walked around to the back of the house and found it along with a massive pile of cut wood. She shook her head in disbelieve. The pile reached up to the second floor and there a huge pile of discarded building wood. "He really meant there would be nothing to do. Maybe he has something for me to do." She walked down to the road to talk with him. When she got there he stopped working. He had already finished one whole field. Slasher was nowhere to be found. Ragnthor smiled "Looking for something to do? Well you can read unless you know how to fix stone fences." She shook her head. "Well then the only thing you can do is bring the horses some water later today. I should have some work for you in 2 days. I will need help painting the house." She nodded then asked "Where's Slasher?" Ragnthor smiled. "Oh he is around here hunting something most likely. He really is at least half wolf. I don't know how long that he roamed alone before me and Ralof stumbled across him. Speaking of that devil, Ralof will be here in around a week. He is going to watch the farm while we go up to High Hrothgar to speak with the Grey Beards. It will give me a chance to test you combat skills." She nodded and started to walk back to the house. Ragnthor shouted after her. "Thank you for the break" she ignored him. When she got back to the house she grabbed one of her books and walked outside, sat on a log and started to read. It took her a few hours to finish. When she looked up Ragnthor was much closer. He was working on the field closest to the house, on the west side. She put down her book and walked over to the well and got him some water, seeing as the day was hot, for a fall day. As she approached he stopped and took off his shirt. She gasped at what she saw. His entire upper body was covered in scars. Ragnthor smiled as she came with the bucket. "Thank you" he said as he started to drink which gave her a chance to look as the scars. There were 4 or 5 new ones. Most looked like a sword had pierced his armor. There were a few that had the telltale sign of an axe smashing his armor and burying deep in his is body. And there were 15 or 20 bad ones. They had the mark of a spear or sword being driven clear through his body. Most of those were thick and misshapen, like he had been left for dead. Then there were ones that she could not place. _Most men I know that have that many scars are angry, unhappy and enjoy scaring small children. I swear Ragnthor smiles all the time._ The sound of splashing water brought her to the present. He had dumped the rest of the water over his head. He handed her the bucket and smiled and thanked her. She nodded and walked back to the well to get water for the horses. The next time she turned to look at him he had his shirt back on. _He must have noticed my staring._ A few hours later Slasher came back dragging a deer. Ragnthor ran over and started playing with him. He then picked up the deer and brought to the shed behind the house and gutted and skinned it. He cut off a front leg and tossed it Slasher, who in turn brought it to Lydia. She was shocked. "Who's a good boy? Yes you are. I'm not hungry right now, you eat it." Slasher lay down at her feet and started to eat.

Suddenly he stood and gave a loud growling bark. Lydia heard a yell and looked up and saw two bandits charging at her. She whipped out her sword and within moments had killed one. Slasher had taken out the other. Lydia then charged around the back of the house to see if Ragnthor was alright. His was fighting 3 men while he was unarmed. Suddenly one with a greatsword attacked. He dodged and grabbed the bandit who screamed as a snap happened and his arm went limp. Ragnthor then broke the man's leg and snapped his neck. While he was finishing that one another tried to stab him with a sword. Lydia though he just flowed around the blade and then head butted the man. When the man hit the ground Ragnthor slammed his foot down on the man's chest. The leather armor did nothing as the man's chest was crushed. The third had a waraxe. He swung and Ragnthor grabbed the man's arm and broke it. Then the bandit pulled out a dagger and tried to stab Ragnthor. Ragnthor grabbed the man's arm with his left hand and picked him up by the neck with his right. There was a look of cold fury in his eyes as he grabbed the man with both hands and tightened his grip then savagely jerked. There was a loud crack as the bandit's neck broke. It had taken less than 2 minutes. Lydia though the she would be sick. Ragnthor was a brutal fighter. She shook it off as he walked over. "Are you alright?" He asked. She nodded. "Good. Now go in the house. I will clean up out here." Lydia turned then stopped. "Are you ok?" Ragnthor nodded. "I hurt my foot but other than that I am fine." She finished walking into the house. She sat there for a second and wondered if she was serving a monster. She would find out when he came in.

She started the fire and walked over to his pack. She saw some meat hanging and cut some off. She then grabbed 2 bottles of mead and some flour. While she was searching for a pot she found a hard, cloth wrapped package. She wondered what it was while she kept looking. She found a pot and walked over to the fire. She put the mead in then cut up the mead and let is cook. Ragnthor walked in 20 minutes later as she was adding flour to thicken the stew. "What are you making?" he asked as he walked over. "A meat stew. I couldn't find any vegetables." He handed her some potatoes. "I found these growing wild in one of the fields." She cut them up and dropped them in. "What did you do to the men that attacked us?" Ragnthor looked down and sighed "I gave them funeral rights and then packed them to the hill in the west. I am no priest but I did the best I could do." _So he isn't a monster._ She thought. "Why do you fight so brutal?" Ragnthor looked thoughtful then said. "Part of it was the Orcs who taught me the way of the blade. They told me to use anger to fight and when I fight I do so in a cold anger. I see the fastest way to kill an enemy. It's one reason I don't duel. I fight in ways some consider unfair and almost always to the death. I fight to protect my life and the life of others. But today wasn't brutal. I fight worse when I fight to save people I care about." He then looked down. Lydia though he looked tired and sad about having to kill those men. When the food was ready she brought him a bowl. He smiled and thanked her then ate in silence. Then he went outside, leaving Slasher in the house. Slasher scratched at the door so she let him out. Lydia then went in her room and lay on her bed wondering what had happened to Ragnthor in the 8 years he was gone that turned him into someone like this. She got up and looked out the window and saw that he was sitting on a log smoking something. She wondered what it was because if it was skooma then she would have been able to smell it from here. He sat there smoking a petting the dog for a while the laid down on his bedroll and seemed to go to sleep. Seeing as there was nothing left to do she went to bed as well.


	5. Chapter 5: The Rest of the Week

Chapter 5

Ragnthor

The moment he was out of the house he had his pipe out and was puffing away. "Shor's bones. Why did she have to walk around that corner? I know it's her duty to act as my shield but the look in her eyes. She thinks I'm a monster." He went through the fight in his mind, trying to see if there was a better way he could have handled it. There were a few ways but they have lead to him being wounded. He took a big drag and held it for a moment before letting it go. "I might have stopped her from running. I know I fight in a way that scares people. Part of it is the way I was taught but I really don't know where the other part comes from." He sat down on a log by his bedroll. "Maybe this time it was because I knew she was there, just around the corner, and if I let one past he could he hurt her. What do you think boy?" Slasher walked over and put his head on Ragnthor's leg and looked at him. Ragnthor rubbed his head. "At least she didn't see the way you tore the throat out of your bandit. And the way you licked your mouth when you were done. If I didn't trust you I would be scared of you." Slasher laid down at his feet while he finished his bowl. After he put his pipe away he walked over to his bed. "Well boy it's time for bed. I would like you to sleep in front of the door in case any of their friends come back. Keep her safe. Now let's sleep." And with that he slid into his bedroll and passed out.

Ragnthor was still wired from the fight and woke up about an hour before dawn. He walked around back and grabbed as much wood as he could then made a fire and started on breakfast. It was porridge again. He sat there for about 30 minutes before he lost the nerve to face her and went outside. The sun was just starting to break over the mountains surrounding the Throat of the World. There was a chill in the air and the scent of pine on the breeze. It was a good day to be a Nord. He was glad he was back home. Sure he had made his share of mistakes along the way, some of them big, but standing here in the place he was born, on land he owned made the stress leave his body and a feeling on peace filled his soul. He was starting to walk down to the road when he noticed the horses had been out all night. He hurried to move them before Lydia noticed. He was sure that she would see it as a failure as a Housecarl. He then walked down to the road to start repairing the fences of the eastern fields. He vowed to not take off his shirt no matter how hot it got. Soon he was in the rhythm of the work and was moving fast. The work was labor intensive but after you got into the flow of feeling where the stone should go there was no real need to think about it. It was the kind of work that make you feel like tired but accomplished at the end of the day. Soon he was singing an old work song his father would sing. It was a good day to be alive.

Lydia

She woke to the sound of a strong baritone voice singing a smooth, flowing song. Her room was warm so she knew that that he had made breakfast again. Went she got dressed she saw it was the same as yesterday, porridge. She ate and walked outside to see what she could do. She saw the horses were already out and wondered how early Ragnthor had woken to do both cook and let out the horses before she had even woken. _That fight must have got to him for him to push himself to do so much._ She walked around the house to see if any of the deer from last night could be saved. It was still good. The only thing that saved it was that Ragnthor had managed to gut and skin it before the attack which allowed the meat to cool quickly in the night air. She looked around and saw a door leading into the ground at the back of the house. She tried to open it and found it was locked. Not wanting to bother Ragnthor she picked the lock. She packed most of the meat down to the cellar and hung it on the hooks hanging from the ceiling. After she had down that she walked over to the wood block and split the remaining wood. She walked over to the horses to see if they need and care. The only thing they needed was their hooves cleaned. Then she walked back into the house and grabbed another book and sat down to read.

She put the book down around noon and brought Ragnthor some water. He stopped working and took a drink. It was a hotter day than yesterday and sweat had completely drenched his shirt and he was only about half done. She could see his face was flushed with heat as she drew near. _He must have heard my gasp and seen me stare yesterday. Good ._He gave her a thankful smile as she approached with the water. "Thank you Lydia. It is a right hot day today. This water is a welcome relieve. I'm taking a break. Would you like to sit and join?" She nodded and sat down and a completed piece of the fence. He took another drink from the bucket and pulled out the thing he had been smoking the night before. He pulled a small bag out as well and filled the bowl on the end. He then pulled out a flint and steel and lit it and took a long drag. "What is that?" Lydia asked. "This is a pipe. And not for skooma or other things that mess with the mind like the Dunmer smoke. I smoke a plant that grows on the border of Cyrodiil and Black Marsh. It is a great way to kill time and reduce stress." He looked in the bag and folded it and put it back in his pack. "I picked it up a few years ago while I think I was in Hammerfell. The redguards are decent traders and have many things in their lands. This pipe is one of two constants in my time way. But I might be forced to give it up soon. I am almost out of the dried plant and I can't grow it here and no one in town has any. The Khajiit traders might have some but they might charge too much seeing how far away it grows. If I keep burning through it this fast I will be down to only one constant. And she broke my nose." Lydia huffed and glared at him. He smiled as he took one last drag and the pipe went out. He laughed as the he release the smoke. "Well I guess it's time for me to get back to work. And thank you for the water." He stood and took one last drink before dumping the rest over his head. As he handed the bucket to her he asked "Are you enjoying the books?" She looked up at him "Yes they are very good. I like the story." Ragnthor nodded and smiled "I'm glad. The next time I manage to get to town I will pick you up some more." He stretched and then started to work again. Lydia was going to say something when he started to sing. It was her favorite song. He used to sing it for her when she was sad. She then turned and walked back to the house.

Ragnthor

Ragnthor finally finished a few hours later. And he was tired. It had been hotter than normal the last 2 days. And between that and 2 days of rebuilding fence he was bone tired. He was glad that the only hard thing left to do was out a temporary wooden fence around two 20 acre fields of grass. But that would only take a day. He would replace it with stone next year. He looked around for Lydia but she was nowhere in sight. From the smoke coming out the chimney he guessed she was inside. He went at got the horses out of the field. On his way to the stable he stopped by the well and filled the nearby trough for the horses to drink. As they drank he checked their coats and hooves to see if anything needed to be done but there wasn't. Their coats were smooth and hooves clean. Their fur was getting longer which meant that a cold snap was going to happen. _That's not good. I leave for High Hrothgar at the end of the week. The mountain is cold enough without the onset of winter._ He shook his head. When the horses finished he put them in the stable. He stood there awhile watching the sun sink to the west. Slasher came and stood by him. "You know boy, it is a pretty good life we lead. The only way it could be better is if there was no war and I wasn't Dragonborn. But all in all I have to say I got lucky. There have been many times where I have wondered if I would make it back." He knelt down and rubbed his belly. "And I think the reason I managed to pull myself out alive is because of the woman in the house. Now I have seen her face again I can die happy, even if she hates me." He stood up and gave the skyline one last look. "Let's go inside boy. Maybe we got lucky and will have supper waiting for use. If not I will give you another deer leg and I will just sleep. Too tired to cook." And they walked toward the house.

When they walked in the door, they were greeted by a wonderful smell. _She may hate me but Talos she knows how to cook._ He walked over and sat down. "What did you cook Lydia? It smells wonderful." She looked at him. "It is stew like last night." He nodded. "Well that's why I didn't remember it. I didn't really pay much attention to food last night. Never do after…things like that happen." He reached for the ladle and filled his bowl. He ate a spoonful and his face dropped. "This is really good. Thank you for cooking, bringing me water when it's hot, caring for the horses and the other small things you do." She nodded "Honored to serve you my Thane." He shook his head "Please don't call me that. It takes less words to say Ragnthor." She nodded. "Of course my tha….Ragnthor." He smiled. "I was planning on painting tomorrow but I think we have some fences to build first. I have about 20 acres on each side of the farm, just past the fields. I was thinking that if we fenced them we could just turn the horses loose when we are here as long as we water them. Does that sound ok?" She nodded. "Ok. Would you like to help? With both of us working we could be done by the end of the day tomorrow. Just using wooden posts so it will hold until next year."She looked undecided. "If you help I will build a table and chairs so we don't have to eat on the floor." She nodded. "If it gets me off the floor I will help." Ragnthor held out his hand and they shook. "This means I can build that table tomorrow. And maybe 2 beds for Ralof and his friend Brasella." Lydia nodded. "Now I know I have the gift of gab but do you have anything you want to ask me? Without breaking my nose first please." She gave a quiet snort and her shoulders jumped. "Why are you taking time to fix this place up? You are the Dragonborn and must have more important things to do."Ragnthor nodded and replied without needing to think "I am fixing it because it is my home. As soon as this Dragonborn business is finished I plan to settle down here and farm. Like my father and his father and his father before him. It's true what they say, I may be a killer force on the battlefield but farming is in my blood. Nothing brings me more happiness than doing a hard day's work growing or fixing something. And someday, if the Nine are willing, I plan to have a family and I want them to grow strong and value hard work. And if the divines always curse my crops, my animals die and I never have a family and have to turn back to the sword to live, it's good to have a peaceful place to call home. Anything else you want to know?" She thought for a moment and asked "The scars. Where did you get so many?" Ragnthor laughed "Where else does a Nord get scars? In battle. Since leaving I have done nothing but fight. At first as I explored Tamriel then later when learning from the Orcs. I spent some time in the Imperial City and fought in great Arena earning the title "of the Isles". I got a good many scars there. I got more fighting beasts in Elsweyr and Black Marsh. I got more serving as a guard for a lord in Hammerfell. I have been brought to the brink of death more than once and only one thing brought me back from the edge. And you know what that is." He filled his bowl again and gave it to Slasher. They sat in silence until Slasher finished. Ragnthor then stood. "You should get some sleep. We have a lot of work tomorrow." Walk walked toward the door and Slasher followed. Lydia walked to her room and went to bed. Ragnthor laid down on his bedroll and passed out. But neither of them knew what had happened that day. While she still wondered if he was a monster, the hole in Lydia's heart was patched. It wasn't a good patch, it was rough around the edges, and it wasn't strong, any kind of conflict could tear it off no matter how small. But it was a start.

Ragnthor woke just before dawn and made porridge. Again. _Talos I need to buy something else._ As soon as it was just about done he knocked on Lydia's door. "It's time to wake up. I have breakfast ready." A tired voice came through the door "Is it porridge?" Ragnthor hung his head. "Yes." He heard the voice again "Talos!" Ragnthor slowly walked away from the door. A few minutes later she walked out and sat down. He gave her a bowl and took some himself. "Are you better with an axe or a shovel?" She hung her head and said shovel. "Ok then. I marked out the boundary yesterday. You are going to go through and make postholes and I will cut the posts and poles then we set them up." She looked at him and growled out "The things I will do for a table." Ragnthor laugh and downed the last of his porridge. "You take Slasher today. I think the woods have been depopulated of deer enough for the week." She just glared at him. "Alright, I'm gone." He picked up his axe and walked out the door. After he got outside he walked into the woods and got to work He was making good time and thought he had a chance of beating Lydia. He got done around 2 in the afternoon. He walked out of the woods carrying the final pole and saw Lydia had all the posts set in the left field. His jaw just about hit the ground as he realized he had under estimated her. She was using Ahearn to drag a load of posts over to the east field. In a vain effort to catch up he grabbed as many poles as he could and went to the west field and started nailing them on. He made a 3 pole high fence. Every few minutes he had to run back and get more poles. It was evening before he put the final pole on the fence. But Lydia had started pounding them on in the other field. Ragnthor admitted defeat and walked over to help. Within 3 hours they had all the poles on the fence. They then let the horses out in the left field and used a torched to light their way back to the house. When they got there Lydia stood in front of the door and glared at him. "No. You don't get to come in the house and eat until there is a table to eat at. I helped you not as a Housecarl but as a person. Give me the payment I was promised." Ragnthor looked shocked. "Really, it's night Lydia." She opened the door and went in. He heard the sound of the lock being closed. "Damn." He walked over to his workbench and started work on the table. It was another 2 hours before he finished. Since he knew he was going to be up all night he made the 2 beds as well. He tried the door and it opened. He brought in the table and chairs he had made and then brought in the beds. His bowl was beside the fire, filled to the brim with stew. He only chewed the chunks of meat big enough he could not swallow them then went back outside and passed out on his bedroll. When he woke the sun was shining. He didn't even go in the house to see if there was food but went into the cellar and pulled out paint and got to work.

Lydia

When Lydia woke she was sore. It had been over10 years since she had done any work on a farm. And her room was cold. She quickly dressed and looked out the window and saw that the sun was shining. "Talos. There is nothing worse than cold porridge." She walked out and saw the new table. It wasn't just thrown together either. The legs had delicate carvings swirling up them. The top was smooth and seemed to shine. It had received the same attention as her won room had even though he had made it in the dead of night. It was so large she wondered how she didn't hear it being brought in. We she looked over to the stove she saw why her room was cold. Ragnthor hadn't come in and made breakfast. She flared with anger as went out the door and saw why he hadn't come in. He was painting the house. Her anger cooled somewhat. When he saw her he swung down from the roof and she saw why he hadn't made breakfast. He had massive bags under his eyes and he looked like he could pass out at any moment. "Sorry I didn't make breakfast Lydia. I just woke up about 2 hours ago and decided not to wake you with my crashing around so I started to paint. If you want you can grab a brush and either paint here or work on the stable." She nodded and then walked toward the stable. He yelled after her. "Don't put on too much. Just enough to coat the wood so it keeps water out." She raised her hand to answer. She spent the rest of the day working on it. And she knew she would have more to do tomorrow. Ragnthor cooked dinner that night. They had rabbit because Slasher had brought some home and rabbits didn't keep too well. As they ate Lydia was careful not so spill on the table. They didn't talk much for they were still tired from working so hard the other day. After that had finished they went to bed. They finished up the next day. Ragnthor finished first, due to having a head start. Lydia finished about an hour later. As she stood back to admire her work she hear Ragnthor. "Good work little one." And then felt and arm around her shoulder. She reacted instantly. She slammed her knee into his stomach and when he doubled over she grabbed his arm and forced him so to ground. She held him down with a knee and bent close to his head. "Never touch me" she said as she let him up. She looked around and seeing it was close to dark she went into the house to make dinner.

The next morning Lydia woke to Ragnthor knocking on her door. "You can put on your armor if you want today. We are going to town. Mostly because we are out of food. I used the last of the oats in the porridge this morning. And I think you are going stir crazy stuck in this house." She jumped out of bed and threw on her armor. When she was finished she belt on her sword and walked out to eat. Ragnthor was just finishing up his breakfast. He stood as she came out and filled her bowl. "Take your time and eat. I will go and saddle the horses." With that he was out the door._ I really hate porridge._ She downed the last of her porridge and walked outside. Ragnthor was finishing tightening the girth strap of Black Moon. He looked over at her "Are you ready to go?" she nodded and got on her horse. He swung onto Ahearn and whistled for Slasher. "Let's move fast. I want to be home before dark." The slammed his heel into Ahearn's sides and took off. Lydia was right behind him. They were at town within 15 minutes. They tied their horses outside the stable and then walked into Whiterun. "You take Slasher and visit your friends. I have a few places to stop. And I promise not to just buy porridge. Maybe some flour for bread. And a cow if I still have money, it will save some in the long run." Lydia nodded. As Ragnthor walked toward the stalls in front of the Bannered Mare Lydia walk over to the War Maiden to talk to Adrianne. As she approached Adrianne smiled and walked over. "Lydia! How are you? And how is your new Thane? And who is this mean looking thing?" Lydia sat down on the grindstone. "I'm good. It has been ok living out at the farm with Ragnthor. Though I think the only think he knows how to cook is porridge. I have eaten if for breakfast 5 days in a row. And that's Slasher, he is a big softy." Adrianne laughed "Well he is a man. And I have never met a man who can cook." Lydia nodded and continued. "As to how he is, I really don't know. He is a hard, fast worker but he scares me. The first day I was there he killed 3 bandits by himself." Adrianne smiled and laughed "So he is a good fighter. What's wrong with that?" Lydia looked at her. "He did it bare handed. And in less than 2 minutes. I think he is a monster." Adrianne shook her head. "Were you near?" Lydia nodded. "He did it to keep you safe. He moved fast and struck with precision. Most girls your age would be happy to be near a man like that. But not you, right?" Lydia smiled and nodded.

They talked for an hour or so then Lydia said she had to leave and she and Slasher walked toward the market. Ulfberth came out. "Was that Lydia?"Adrianne smiled. "Yes it was." Ulfberth looked at her "Why are you smiling?" Adrianne walked over and kissed him. "Because she has changed. I saw her smile for the first time in years. It has been 2 weeks since Ragnthor has come to town and I think, somehow, He is starting to heal her heart." Ulfberth smiled and they walked inside for lunch.

When Lydia got to the market square she saw Ragnthor walking out of Arcadia's. He waved when he saw her. "Did you have fun in town?" She nodded "I caught up with Adrianne. It was fun. Why were you in there?" Ragnthor laughed and covered his nose. "After the first few days of pain I can hardly feel anything. Arcadia seems to think the nerves in my nose have been damaged and I will never feel there again. Please don't test it. I also bought a cow. Now I need to cut the grass in the east field for hay but I think I will let Ralof do that. Anything else you need to do?" Lydia shook her head. "Then let's go. I am starved." They walked out the gates and got on their horses. Ragnthor rode around to the back of the stable and came back leading a cow. They then rode back to the farm. They met Ralof on the road. Ragnthor shouted at him "Hey ho brother. You're a day early. And who is this lovely creature? Surely this can't be the lass I packed out of Helgen." As Brasella nodded Lydia felt a strange pang in her stomach. Ragnthor swung off his horse. "Brasella climb aboard. I don't want a lady to have to walk. And if Ahearn could handle this heavy handed warrior surely he would welcome on such as you." Lydia flashed with anger and it was gone as soon as it came. They all walked and rode back to the farm.


	6. Chapter 6:The First Part of the Trip

Chapter 6

Ragnthor

It wasn't too much longer before they reached the house. When they got there Ragnthor asked them to go in the house while he put the cow and horses away. He let them out in the west field. Ralof followed. "So you're really turning into a farmer. I figured a man with as much battle experience as you would find it hard to sit at home and run a farm. It would seem a man like you should be on the battle field." Ragnthor sighed. "It's the battle training that makes me want to do this. I have seen powerful warriors lose sight of what really matters, life beyond the sword and axe. I feel old Ralof. I have brought death to many families and have been brought to the gates of Sovengarde more times than I have years. I don't want to rot on some battlefield. I want a family. And I came home for just that. It's just bad luck that I come home during a gods damned civil war and am Dragonborn. I will fight for my country and I will try and solve this dragon problem. But if I live I will be done. I will train my sons should I have them and protect my land but that is all." Ralof put his hand on Ragnthor's shoulder. "Surly it's not that bad." Ragnthor looked at him with eyes filled with soul deep tiredness. "How many men and women have you killed Ralof? It takes its toll. I have left a trail of weeping mothers and wives and heartbroken sweethearts. I have killed enough Ralof. You will see it my way after this war. How many men will you kill to keep the empire strong? Is the reward going to outweigh the cost? For me it is. But no longer. I will use what I know to save this land but then I am done." He tried to shake off the feeling but wasn't able to. He forced a smile. "Now let's go inside and get warm. Maybe the girls have started to cook something." Ralof laughed. "Not likely. Brasella shuns housework and she might be teaching Lydia a few things." Ragnthor laughed and they walked to the house.

When they got in the house there was not food. Lydia and Brasella where sitting at the table talking. When they noticed the men the stopped. Brasella smile at Ragnthor. "Lydia says that you are a good cook. It was a long day of travel so how about you cook your best dish." Ragnthor laughed. "Well I did buy some grain in the store today. Porridge it is!" Brasella got a look of shock on her face. She turned and punched Lydia. "You said he was a good cook." Lydia's smile was so sweet Ragnthor knew something was off. "He is, I think. But all he cooks is porridge. We have had it 6 days in a row." Brasella looked still looked shocked. Lydia looked at him and said "Ragnthor, why don't you cook use some venison. If memory recalls it was ok." Ragnthor made a point to bow. "Then venison you shall have. Would you mind making a fire while I go down and get the meat?" Lydia nodded and Ragnthor went down into the cellar and cut down a few steaks. _I need to thank Lydia for moving this down here. Without her it would have spoiled._ When he got back up he saw that his skillet as already there. He slapped the first steak on and went to his pack and pulled out a few herbs and his last bottle of mead. He threw these in the skillet as well. It took almost an hour but he got them all cooked. AS they sat down to eat Ralof struck up a conversation. And was blunt. "Brasella. I am going to Solitude with Ragnthor to join the Legion and I would like you to come with us." She almost spat out her food. "What! Turn my back on a cause that you and I have been fighting for. Why?" Ragnthor put down his fork and looked at her. "For Skyrim." Brasella's eyes looked ready to spit venom and Lydia's weren't any nicer. "Why should Skyrim be a part of the empire?" Ragnthor kept his voice calm. "Because Skyrim has always been part of the Empire, at least since the 3rd era. Where was Tiber Septim from? Who has always been a large part of the Empire's Legions? Who is the backbone of the Empire? Skyrim." Brasella calmed slightly but Lydia still looked fierce. "But why should we stay in an Empire that signed away one of its Gods, Talos, because of a war?" Ragnthor sensed a shift in the mode and pushed, hoping he was right. "Titus Mede did it to save the empire and recover. The tensions felt in Skyrim are nothing compared to the rest of the Empire. Any small thing could send the fragile peace into another war. And we are weak. And if Skyrim leaves and takes her men the Empire will be even weaker." Brasella nodded and Lydia calmed a little. "Why should Skyrim stay in a weak empire that only bleeds her dry?" Ragnthor replied in a quiet voice. "Because if we leave, neither of us has a chance. Skyrim is not strong enough on her own to fend off the Almeri Dominion let alone beat it. Because if we do break away then we will be sore and licking our wounds. The elves would be on us like wolves on a wounded deer. And we are the backbone of all that we know. If we left, all that would change. The world is watching what we doing. Will we destroy all we know for a moment of freedom or stand strong and honor Talos by beating the elves and allowing all free people to worship him? I have made my choice." Brasella and Lydia looked deep in though. "I will serve to Empire. If we can beat the elves then we can have our god back." Lydia though for a moment longer. "I will follow were you lead for you are my Thane. And it appears that you have the wisdom and foresight the think this through." Ragnthor nodded and mouthed thank you and Lydia nodded back. They ate the rest of the meal in silence. When they were done they said there goodnights. "Ralof and Brasella, your beds are up stairs. Have a goodnights sleep." He walked with Lydia to her door. "I'm sorry for just throwing that out. I should have brought it up this week. There was just never a good time. Sleep well. I think we shall leave to speak with the Grey Beards tomorrow." She nodded and then shut the door. Ragnthor went outside and went to sleep.

It was a cold night. When Ragnthor woke he could feel the chill in the air and knew that winter was only a short while a way. He walked over to the well and hauled 4 or 5 buckets of water for the horses then caught the cow. She was almost dry but would still give milk for a week or so then he would need to get his hands on a bull. As he sat there milking he though back on what had brought him home and it wasn't much. He had just gotten tired of being the only Nord away from home. After 8 years it had worn him down. And he had wanted to see Lydia again. He had left Morrowind about 3 weeks after almost touching the gates of Sovengarde and that was close enough for him. He wanted to see the only person he cared about, the only woman who ever crossed his mind. He shook his head as he finished milking. The sun was just barely peeking over the mountains when he walked in the door. He walked quietly over to the fireplace and started a fire. He then got his skillet and pot down and started making food. Lydia came out soon after he started and knelt down to help him. "What are we making?" Ragnthor looked and smiled "Porridge." Lydia hit him hard in the shoulder. "And some kind of thin sliced meat I got from the Khajiit traders. It's from an animal that only lives in warmer regions. If you like it I will get more the next time I see a trader caravan." He put some of the meat in the skillet and it started to sizzle. Soon a lovely smell filled the house. A little while later Ralof and Brasella came down the stairs. Ralof sniffed and asked "What's for breakfast?" Ragnthor laughed "Well you heard Lydia tell you all I can cook." The color drained out of Ralof face. "Not porridge again. That's all you made when we built the house." Ragnthor smiled "I also made some meat." Ralof sighed in relieve. "Talos be praised." And then he and Brasella sat down. Soon all the food was on the table and they started to eat. "So Ralof, would you like to watch the house for a while? I think I have left the Grey Beards waiting long enough. After I get back we can all go to Solitude. I will be gone for a little over a week. I should be able to reach Ivarstead in 3 days which, leaving 2 days on the mountain, gives 8 days of travel." Ralof nodded. "Of course I can do that. And to tell the truth I don't want to face Hadvar alone." Ragnthor nodded. "Of course. And I understand the feeling. Now while I'm gone I would like the east field cut. It should be dry enough to stack when me and Lydia get back. And the cow will need to be milk, she won't give too much, but it's all yours." Ralof huffed "Offer to do a man a favor and he sticks you with all the work." Ragnthor shook his head. "It's not like that. I just jumped into farming faster than I should have. When the war is over I will help you all I can." Ralof smiled "I'm just giving you a hard time. You're like a brother to me." Ragnthor was relieved. "Thank you. And that means we will be able to leave very soon. I just have one thing to do." He walked over to his pack and pulled out something. He walked over to Lydia and put a package in front of her. "This is for you." Lydia looked at him with cold eyes and opened it. She gasped when she saw what it was. It was the best set of armor she had ever seen. It was gracefully formed and shined wonderfully but the weight, joints and feel told that it would shelter her from all but the most powerful blows. "You deserve nothing but the best. I was unable to get a sword and shield to match it yet." She looked at him with eyes softer than he had even seen them. From mountain to light steel. "Thank you Ragnthor. I don't know what to say." Ragnthor smiled at her. "Don't say a thing. We will leave as soon as you put it on." She smiled and nodded and went to her room. As Ragnthor sat down Ralof asked "Did you make that? If so you are a master of your craft." Ragnthor nodded "Aye I did. I made it the day I went to take her here to the farm. It was by far the best armor I have ever made. And I was unable to make a sword and shield because I ran out of the metal. I placed an order with a Khajiit caravan but they won't be here until spring. Only the Orcs make the quality of metal need for something of that perfection. I just need her to be safe." Ralof and Brasella laughed. "You truly are a love struck fool." Brasella smiled sweetly. "If only I could find a man like that. It seems all the ones I know are taken." Ralof huffed and scowled while Ragnthor and Brasella laughed.

Lydia

Lydia was overjoyed to have such good armor that she almost missed the message it sent. She took care in putting it on and it fit like a glove. She belted on her sword and picked up her shield. She then walked out of her room. As she sat down on the table Ragnthor was looking at her with eyes she hadn't seen in years and she felt something deep inside but didn't know what it was. It's not that men hadn't looked at her before but she hadn't really cared, mostly because of Ragnthor. They talked for awhile longer about the farm then Ragnthor nodded at her. They all stood and shook hands. "Ralof again, thank you. I owe you big for this. We should be home in 8 days." Ralof nodded "Stay safe out there brother and when you come back we shall make Talos proud." Ragnthor and Lydia walked outside, caught their horses and saddled them then rode off toward Riverwood. They pushed their horses hard for a few miles then settled down to a ground covering trot. Slasher ran ahead looking like he was scouting the way ahead. They reached Riverwood around nightfall due to their late start. They left their horses tied to Gerdur's fence. Lydia stood at the gate while Ragnthor went to talk to Gerdur. It felt good to act as a Housecarl should. After a few minutes Ragnthor called her over. As she approach he handed Gerdur a large bag of gold. "This should pay for the lumber correct." Gerdur looked shocked "I said you could pay me next fall." Ragnthor smiled. "I don't think I will be home enough to grow crops. There is a war to win and dragons harassing the land. This is no time to become a farmer."Gerdur nodded "Where are you two staying tonight because we would love to have you here." Ragnthor shook his head. "We are staying in the Sleeping Giant. I still have enough gold for that. Besides, you don't have a bed for Lydia between you, Hod and Frodnar. How is Frodnar by the way?" Gerdur smiled "He is good. He has taken to seeing Alvor's little girl, Dorthe. They are getting along well. I was worried when Frodnar didn't like any of the girls around. He is 15 after all." The all laughed at that. The talked for a little while then Ragnthor excused them and they made their way to the inn. He paid the barkeep for 2 rooms and dinner. As they sat down and waited for the food he asked "Do you like the armor, does it fit ok?" Lydia smiled. "I love it. It is much better than my old armor. Who did you know what size to get it in?" Ragnthor gave a strange smile "Let's just say I have picked up and eye for armor in my travels."Soon the food arrived and they torn into it. "So how does this stack up to my cooking?" Lydia laughed. "It blows it away." Ragnthor scowled. "Well it looks like someone get to cook more of the meats then." Lydia stopped laughing and glared at him. "Ok,ok. We will stop at more inns on the way. If we push hard we should make Falkreath by dark tomorrow. Now let's go get some sleep."They stood and Ragnthor walked her to her door and told her goodnight. She said the same and then closed her door, took off her armor and went to sleep.

Lydia woke early the next morning. She hurried to put on her armor and sword the walked out of the room. Ragnthor was there talking to Hod, looking strange, almost world weary. As soon as he saw her he perked up and smiled. She sat down and started to eat. "Hod here was telling me that there have been bandits spotted all along the road to Falkreath, most likely picking the scraps of Helgen. We should be safe though, it looks like they only target small unarmed groups." Lydia stopped eating and looked at him with a fire blazing in her eyes. "If we see them, we stop them. As a guard I was taught never to spare the live of one who targets the weak." Ragnthor nodded. "I agree. I was just….never mind. As soon as we finish eating we should go. The sooner we make Falkreath the better. The road from Falkreath to Ivarstead goes over a high mountain pass that can be bad to cross." She nodded. "Hod, if you would like to stay and eat we would be welcome to have you." Hod laughed and shook his head. "No, we have a large order of logs that need split and I don't want Gerdur to catch me slacking. She may be lovely on the eyes but you get her made and even a dragon would be scared. It was good catching up the Ragnthor." He stood and walked out the door. Soon they had finished their food. Slasher was waiting for them by the horses. Ragnthor knelt down and played with him for a while then untied his horse and swung on. Lydia did the same. They walked out of town them put their horses in a trot. They road in silence for a few hours, mostly because it's hard to talk while bouncing on a horse and partly because Lydia have never been to this part of Skyrim before and was awestruck by the tall trees that were everywhere. She thought it was beautiful. That beauty was soon shattered. They came across a large group of bandits attacking a caravan. Ragnthor slammed his heels into Ahearn and charged up on them, Lydia followed closely. He pulled his horse into a sliding stop in front of the bandits and hollered "Dropped your weapons and you will leave here alive!" A bandit laughed and charged him.

All of a sudden Ahearn reared and knocked the woman's weapon away with his flailing hooves. The woman fell and Ahearn's forelegs plunged down savagely as Ragnthor threw his sword into the closest bandit. Slasher finished that one. Lydia was off her horse in a flash. She circled around and tore into the bandits flank. She quickly took down 2 of them. The third had a battleaxe. Lydia barely managed to block the blow with her shield. As he tried to swing again she slammed her shield into his chest and while he was off balance took him through the heart. She saw one with a bow and charged, knocking him down and driving her sword through his chest. As she was finishing him she heard a grunt and was hit in the side by a battleaxe. The force knocked her down. As the woman prepared to swing again she heard Ragnthor roar "SLASHER! LYDIA" and she saw the huge dog fly over her and knock down the bandit. She quickly got up and turned so she didn't see what Slasher was doing. She took down 2 more bandits that were closing on Ragnthor. She then watched as Ragnthor fought the chief. They were both using great swords and moving with a blur of motion. The battle soon slowed and they stood circling each other. Suddenly the bandit lunged and there was the sword of a sword breaking and then Ragnthor ran his sword through the bandit. He reached out a hand and pulled the man close and whispered something to him then shoved him off the sword. Ragnthor pulled out a cloth and wiped his blade. He then searched the bandits bodied for valuables. As he did so he muttered something over them and closed their eyes. He walked over Lydia with worry in his eyes "Are you ok?" Lydia nodded and the worry left his face. "Yes. The armor stopped the blow and it hardly even has a dent." He nodded and went to catch the horses. He checked Ahearn's hooves for cuts and healed a few. Ahearn put his head over Ragnthor's shoulder "Yes you did very good boy. I might even break out the oats you have been packing." Ahearn turned his head and looked at his pack as Ragnthor laughed. "How is your horse Lydia?" She looked him over "He is fine." Ragnthor nodded and swung on his horse "Good. Let's push hard for a while. Falkreath is only a few hours away." They rode off down the road.

A few hours later they were riding into Falkreath. They rode through town looking for a place to keep their horses. They had to settle for tying them up outside of town. Ragnthor told Slasher to guard the horses and then they walked back to the inn. Lydia sat down while Ragnthor went to rent rooms and buy food. Soon he came back and a short while later they were eat dinner. The fight had sapped there urge to talk so they went through the meal in silence. When they were done Ragnthor walked her to her room. He told her goodnight and turned and sat done at the bar. She shut her door and took off her armor. She sat on her bed and wondered what he had said over the bandits. _Probably giving them last rights._ She was then stuck with a realization. Ragnthor had save her life today. Not once but twice. He had given her, and mostly likely made giving how Ralof had looked at it, her armor which had stopped the axe from even really wounding her. And he had sent Slasher to stop the bandit from giving a finishing blow. She was grateful though it was tempered by the fact that every animal he seemed to own was violent. She had never seen a horse act like that before. She shook her head to clear the dark thoughts from her mind. She slipped under the covers and went to sleep.

Ragnthor

Ragnthor slept outside with the horses for 2 reasons. He didn't know anybody in town and didn't trust people he didn't know, and there was only one room in the inn and he knew that Lydia would insist on sleeping in a bed while he didn't so he didn't tell her. It wasn't a bad night. Sure Falkreath was backed up against a mountain and was higher than Whiterun but the trees made it so the wind didn't blow at all. He woke before dawn and walked over to the graveyard. He found the graves of his brother, father and mother. He knelt down by his brother's and offered a prayer for him. He wished him well in the afterlife and apologized for not being there to send him away. Walked over to his mothers and laid a bound of her favorite wild flower on it. He then walked over to his fathers. "Well dad. I hope I have made you proud. It has been a long time since I have been home and it was your teaching that started me on this path. And I think it is in the last stretch. Even if nothing goes my way from here on out and I die all alone in some forest, at least I died here, at home, in Skyrim." He wiped the tears that were forming in his eyes and walked to the inn. When he walked in Lydia was sitting at the table not even touching the breakfast in front of her. She turned when the door shut and relieve trickled into her face. When he sat down she asked "Where were you?" He looked at her. "I was visiting my family's graves. They were all buried here. I haven't been home in years and I wanted to see them again." He shook his head and asked "So what are we having for breakfast?" She gave a wicked little smile and said "Porridge." He threw his hands in the air. "Ok, I get the point. I will never make porridge again." She laughed until the porridge came. They ate as fast as they could and then they walked out and saddled their horses. Ragnthor whistled for Slasher and they rode off down the road to Ivarstead.


	7. Chapter 7:Climbing the Mountain

Chapter 7

Ragnthor

They made if to Ivarstead toward evening. The days trip over the pass was uneventful but it did show them winter was coming. There was a foot of snow at the top. They stopped at the top of the pass and Ragnthor smiled. "Do you know how long it has been since I have seen snow? It must be going on 3 years now." He jumped off his horse and started playing in the snow with Slasher. Ahearn look at them with distain. Lydia laughed at the sight of a full grown, fearsome warrior rolling around in the snow like a child. About 30 minutes later he shook off the snow and climb back on his horse. He smiled over at Lydia "Sorry. It has been many years since I have been able to do that. I am glad I got Ralof to cut that field. I have a feeling this will be a bad winter and we will need it all." Lydia smile and shook her head. As they were starting on the downhill side they met up with a hunter. Ragnthor stopped and asked him about the way ahead. "Oh, it's just fine. The weather up here may be as cold as a witch's tit but it gets right warm lower down. I would wager that winter on the plateau is a good month away." Ragnthor nodded and asked if there was anything out of the normal. "Not much to tell really. I guess there has been an increase of those nasty spiders. And there is tell of something killing travelers below Ivarstead but that's all." Ragnthor shook the man's hand and they rode away. When they rode into Ivarstead there was very little going on. Ragnthor decided to see about what was killing the travelers. He walked into the inn and asked the barkeep about it. "Aye there is something doing that. From the sounds we hear it happens about a quarter mile from the town. If you can deal with the beast the whole town would be grateful. We could scrape up enough gold to pay you for your help." Ragnthor nodded and walked outside to join Lydia. "There is something killing people. I said we would have a look at it. Might be able to get a free room and some feed for the horses and a sled to haul it in." Lydia nodded. They left their horses and walked down the path a while. All of a sudden Ragnthor hear something and held up a hand. "I think is a troll. We go in side by side. You do the blocking my sword can't and I have the power you don't." Lydia nodded and they charged in.

The troll was massive. He was nine feet tall and as broad as a barn. Ragnthor ran up and gave him a slash across the chest and then Lydia jumped forward in time to block the blow. It when on like this for about 10 minutes. Ragnthor looked down at Lydia and saw that she was tired. Taking blow after blow from a troll is enough to break the arm of a strong man. The troll was a freak. It could regenerate so fast it was almost healed by the time it attacked. Ragnthor bend low as Lydia shielded them from a massive barrage of attacks. "When I saw now run to the back of the cave. I have to finish this fast if we are to get out of here." The troll had just finished an attack when Ragnthor yelled "NOW" and Lydia dart as quick as a deer to the back of the cave. The troll was after her in an instant. As it ran past Ragnthor he sliced deep into the troll's side. It roared with pain and turned to face him. And that's when the dance began, for it was a dance. He couldn't let the troll hit him or it might dent his armor bad enough he couldn't move and then it would be over. Ragnthor flowed around each of the trolls attacks, sometimes close enough that it's claws scratched his armor. It wasn't long before the troll was tired and Ragnthor made his move. As the troll attacked Ragnthor dodged and in a flash cut off one of it's arms. He then spun around and lopped off the beast's head. After it hit the ground he slammed his sword through its back pinning it to the ground. It tried the get up a few times but the sword held it down. Soon it stopped moving all together. He pulled his sword out of the beast's back and cleaned it with a cloth. He then walked over to Lydia. "Are you alright?" Lydia rolled her shoulders. "Yes. I may have got some bruises but it's nothing time won't heal." Ragnthor shook his head. "Time is one thing we don't have is time. Brace yourself, there is a chance this might hurt a bit." He cast a healing spell on her. "Talos, what was that?" Ragnthor smiled. "A battle healing spell I picked up a few years ago." She moved her arm. "There is no more pain….thank you." Ragnthor nodded. "Anything for a friend. Now let's get out of here and get some sleep. I believe the barkeep owes us 2 beds." They left the cave and started back to town.

Lydia

When Lydia walked out of her room the barkeep told her the food on the table was for her and the man she was with was out getting the horses ready. She nodded and sat down to eat. A few minutes later Ragnthor came in and sat down. "I managed to get feed and a sled. With luck we should make it up the mountain tonight." Lydia nodded as Ragnthor started tearing into his food. As he finished Lydia stood and went outside. As she walked toward where they had kept the horses she adjusted her armor for a day in the saddle. Slasher ran over to her when she got there and she knelt down to pet him. She walked over to the log where the horses were tied and sat. "You know boy, it has been a long trip. And we are only half way done. It's hard to say it but I wish we were back on the farm." Slasher jumped up and started licking her on the face. As she was shoving him off she heard Ragnthor. "It's not hard. It's why I came home. But then we both got caught up in the dragon business." He held out his hand to pull her up. She ignored it. Ragnthor just smiled and swung up on to his horse. A Ragnthor kicked Ahearn his horse looked back at the sled like _What is this? Have I been reduced to a common pack animal?_ Ragnthor rubbed his shoulder as Lydia stifled a laugh. As they started to cross the bridge leading to the mountain they came across to men talking about not being able to bring supplies up the mountain. Ragnthor pulled up. "Can we help you sir?" The Nord man laughed. "I'm no sir. Just call me Klimmek. And I could use some help. I try to bring supplies up to the Grey Beards once a month but the weather is just too bad for me to make it." Ragnthor nodded. "We are on our way up. We could take them for you." Klimmek handed him the bag. "Thank you. I am in your debt sir." Ragnthor held up a hand. "I am no sir, just a man who helps those in need." They talked for a few moments longer then they parted ways. Lydia rode up beside him. "Why did you tell that man not to call you sir? You are a Thane." Ragnthor nodded. "Aye that I am. But it was not of my choice. I have wandered as someone no greater than any other swordsman and it is a good way to live. You help those in need and never ask more than they can give. I came back to be a farmer." Lydia though for a moment then said. "But was your father not a Thane. Surely you learned some things from him." Ragnthor laughed and nodded. "And this is what he taught me. I never hear anyone call him sir. And not only was he Thane, he also rose to the rank of Legate in Imperial Legion. And never once did he ask anyone to call him sir. I plan to live my life that way." Lydia nodded and kept riding beside him for a while.

A few hours later they were riding through snow that came up to their horse's bellies. And if was here that the strength and stamina of Ahearn was shown. Despite pulling the feed sled he broke trail tirelessly, leaving an easier path for Lydia and Black Moon. Yet despite the stubbornness which he broke trail Lydia knew that they wouldn't make the castle by nightfall. It was a few hours later that they were looking for a place to camp. The sun was about to vanish when they found a place where the snow wasn't too deep for the tent. They had just got off their horses when Ragnthor held up a hand. "There is something out there with us." Lydia drew her sword when 2 trolls burst out of the bushes. "I will take the one on the left" Ragnthor shouted as he charged. "Keeping moving or you will be overwhelmed." Lydia charged at the one on the right. She swung her shield at its face then darted to the right and plunged her sword into its side. The troll roared and she barely managed to get her shield up before it attacked. She waited until it had finished and then she thrust her sword around the edge of her shield and took it in the shoulder. The troll snarled and started hitting her shield with both fists. The impact of each blow was staggering and slowly she was getting forced to the ground. She summoned her strength and slammed her shield into the beast's chest. It was knocked back a few feet and she stood up straight and prepared to go down fighting. As the troll charged she heard a yelling above the sound of its roar "BLOCK MIDDLE". She held her shield over the middle of her chest and waiting for the troll's fists to crush her skull. Just before it swung something slammed into her shield and staggered her. Then her shield was almost ripped off her arm as a metallic screech drowned out the trolls roaring. When she lowered her shield she saw the troll facing Ragnthor with its guts hanging out of a massive gash in its side. They charged at the same time. Ragnthor plunged his sword through the beast's chest and used the momentum of the charge to slam his shoulder into the troll so hard he knocked it down. He then walked to its head and slammed his foot down. Lydia turned before it landed. There was a crunch and she heard Ragnthor say in a low voice "You will never touch her again."He then dragged the trolls' bodies over to the cliff and threw them over it.

After the heat of battle left, Lydia was cold. It was almost if just being outside was trying to freeze her blood. She quickly took the tack off the horses and gave them their food. By the time she was done Ragnthor had a tent up with a fire going in front of it. She was shivering when he looked up. "Gods girl, get in the tent and get under the furs. You look like you're going to freeze." She nodded and went in the tent. She stripped off her armor and wrapped herself in her furs. She was still freezing. By the time Ragnthor came in about 30 minutes later she was curled up in the fetal position. It was the only way she could lay down without feeling like she was getting colder. Ragnthor shook her and she sat up shivering. "Eat this, it should help you warm up." He handed her a bowl of stew and walked outside. She started to eat and felt a little warmer. She heard something being piled against the side of the tent and soon she stopped feeling like something was sucking the warmth out of her. Ragnthor soon came in and Slasher followed. Slasher curled up over her feet and she handed the bowl to Ragnthor. Their hands touched as she handed it back. "Gods girl, you feel like you are made of ice." He put down the bowl and sat next to her. He moved close and put his arm around her. She was about to punch him when she felt the warmth coming from him. It was like he wasn't touched by the cold. He must have felt her relax because he pulled her closer and, wrapping them both in furs, put both his arms around her. She completely relaxed as he wrapped his warm arms around her. They sat like that for a long while in silence. She felt safe in a way she hadn't felt in a long time. Soon she was warmer but she didn't pull away. "Tell me about something from your travels." Ragnthor looked down at her and smiled. "Would you like to know about something warm?" She nodded. "Alright then. Far to the south, past the Imperial City and beyond Cyrodiil lies a great desert. It stretches for farther than the eye can see. There is very little water and the sand that is there gets everywhere. But it is not just covered in sand. There are grasslands where vast herds of deer like animals roam. It is what used to be Elsweyr and it is where the Khajiit are from. Now think about how cold they must be." She laughed and rested her head on his chest. As he kept talking about Elsweyr she grew tired and fell asleep, feeling totally safe for the first time in years. Her heart had been healed. It had taken a massive fight and a freezing cold night on a mountain but her heart was now whole and had started to fill with peace.

Ragnthor

He had no idea when she had gone to sleep. When he first realized he panicked, knowing that if people went to sleep while extremely cold they could die. After that first moment of fear he felt her breathing and knew she was alright. He softly touched her face to see if she was still freezing. She was still colder than he liked so he didn't move. Slasher looked up at him with wondering eyes. He nodded as he said "She will live. Thank Talos she will live." Slasher laid his head back on her lap. As he sat there looking at the person he held in his arms his mind wandered back through the years. They had met under sad circumstance but had become fast friends. In truth she was one of only a few friends. What she never really knew was that he was a lonely and angry child. His father expected him to be on his best behavior while in town. He only let the anger loose when his life was on the line. The first time it happened was the day they had found the wolves in the wood. It both saved and almost cost his life. The day he found her cornered by the boys in town all he saw was red. He honestly didn't know what he had done until his father had told him. The years had tempered and cooled his anger but he knew that if one his friends were in a live or death situation it could all snap. As he looked back down he remembered the last time he had held Lydia like this and his heart hurt. It was right after they had been with each other for the first time. Life had taken both of them in ways that had broken and reformed them. They were different now but it seemed that fate was pulling them back together.

He didn't know when he went to sleep but he woke just before sunrise. Lydia was still in his arms. He bent down and kissed her forehead then wrapped her in both sets of furs and went outside. He stretched before pulling on his armor. Shaking his arms to warm them he walked over to the horses and fed them. While they were eating he put on the tack and prepared the sled for the days travel. As he walked back to the tent he could barely tell it from the snow. In order to keep the heat in he had piled snow high against the walls. Together with the snow that had fallen over night the tent was almost covered. He found the firewood he had cut last night and built a fire to cook breakfast. As he was cooking the sun came up. He was awestruck by the sight. It was an almost clear day and in the rarified air the colors were crystal clear. It was truly and amazing sight. Soon he had the food done and he brought Lydia a bowl. She was rubbing the sleep from her eyes as he came in. He handed her the bowl. "I know it is porridge but it is hot and will keep you warm for longer than anything else I have to cook." He reached into the pouch at his side and pulled out and intricately designed bottle and handed it to her. "Drink this as well. It will help with the cold." She took the bottle and drank it. Her face looked like she had eaten rotten…something. Ragnthor smiled. "I know it tasted bad but it will keep you warm. With luck it should last until we reach High Hrothgar". She nodded. "Thank you." She had soon finished her food and put on her armor. Ragnthor handed her his coat. "Wear this. It should fit over your armor." She shook her head. "I can't take this. It is cold Ragnthor, you need it." Ragnthor shook his head and laughed. "I don't get very cold. And if I do I will break trail along with Ahearn." Lydia shook her head again and Ragnthor took matters into his own hands. He stood and placed the coat over her shoulders. "Now it you take this off I will tie you up and put you in the sled." They walked outside and got on their horses. "Aren't you going to take the tent?" Ragnthor shook his head "No. I will leave it here for the next person who gets stuck. And don't worry about us getting stuck. I do have another." With that he kicked his horse and rode off up the mountain.

They made it up the mountain without any more trouble. It took about 2 hours to make it to High Hrothgar. As Lydia found a place to tie the horses Ragnthor took the bag he got from Klimmek and put it in the chest in front of the steps. After he finished he walked over to the side of the mountain and looked out. "Talos. We live in a beautiful land. It feels good to be home." He turned and walked back to Lydia. She had just finished and was walking over to him. _She looks good. Even after the night we just had._ He shook his head to clear his thoughts. He met her half way. "Are you ready to meet the Grey Beards?" She nodded. They walked into High Hrothgar. There was no one waiting for them in the entrance so they started to walk around. It wasn't long before they found someone. Ragnthor took off his helm and put it under his arm. "Hello. My names Ragnthor and I am the person you called. The Dragonborn." The man looked at him and smiled. "Greetings Ragnthor. My name is Arngeir and I speak for my brothers. We have waited a long time for you." Ragnthor nodded. "And I am sorry for making you wait longer. But it was necessary for my companion to have a place to stay when she is not with me." Arngeir smiled and nodded. "I understand. We all have some things that must come before duty. However I must ask your companion to wait outside. There are things that we will do in the ceremony that those with untrained ears cannot hear. It will kill them." Ragnthor looked him in the eyes. "That may be true but being outside will kill her as well. She almost froze last night." Arngeir walked up and put his hand on Ragnthor's shoulder. "Peace brother. She can wait in the courtyard behind the building. There is no wind and we keep a bonfire burning at all times." Ragnthor nodded and turned to Lydia. "Do you think it would be too much trouble to take Slasher and stand by the bonfire out back?" Lydia shook her head and whistled for Slasher and walked out the door. Ragnthor turned back to face Arngeir. By that time the other Grey Beards had come. Ragnthor bowed to them. "Teach me what it means to be Dragonborn, masters."

Lydia

It was long after she left that the first sounds reached her ears. They sounded like thunder but coming from inside. She wondered what it was as she walked over to the fire. She sat down on the ground as Slasher put his head on her lap. "Thank you for helping to keep me warm last night. I have never been so cold in my life." He looked up at her with knowing eyes. She smiled and rubbed his head. "Did Ragnthor do anything to me last night?" He lifted his head and looked at her like _Well he saved your life_. She rubbed his head some more. "Well I guess he did do that didn't he." He put his head back down. She looked around and marveled at the stillness hear. It was peaceful. More so than most of the places she had been her whole life. It wasn't long until they came out. They stood in a circle and looked like they were talking about something. Then one of them walked over and stood between 2 posts. There was a sound like a gust of wind and suddenly he was 20 yards away from where he was. Then Ragnthor walked over. He stood there for a moment the he did the same thing. Lydia was awestruck at the sight. She wondered at the power Ragnthor possessed to be able to do such things. "He really must be Dragonborn." Soon they had walked back inside. Suddenly there was a loud noise like lighting had just struck over her head and the mountain shook. This went on for several minutes then stopped as suddenly as it had begun. Soon Ragnthor walked out and over to her. "Well they settled it. I am Dragonborn." Lydia stood. "What did you do in there?" Ragnthor laughed. "It was a bunch of pomp and ceremony. What happened is there was a lot of talking and then they taught me some more of the dragon language and then had me try it out. Then we came out here and I learned another word and tried it as well. Then we went back inside and talked some more. Then they spoke to me with their unhindered voice. It was loud and made me feel both small and weak and mighty and powerful at the same time. I would wager that caused some effects out here. But since I didn't die I am Dragonborn." They started walking back to their horses. "I also got sucked into doing something for them. But we won't have to go out of our way. It just a quick swim across the river near Solitude and then a quick slog through some swamp." When they reached their horses they swung on. "Now since the trail is alright broke I bet if we put our heels to our horses we should reach Ivarstead just after dark." With that he took off and Lydia kicked Black Moon and followed.

-Authors note: Sorry this one took around a week to come out. Life can suck. And the last half of this chapter had to wait until I played the game up to this point so I could get it rightish. And the next chapter will most likely be coming at this pace because I need to play the game as I write. It might be even slower when I finally get a job.


	8. Chapter 8:Hauling of the Hay

Chapter 8

Ragnthor

They made it back to the farm in 2 days. They had pushed their horses hard and rode in around noon. Slasher ran up the path to the house barking like a mad dog. The door quickly opened and Ralof stepped out. Ragnthor held up a hand as he loped over to the stable. He swung off and started stripping the tack off Ahearn. Lydia was started doing the same a few moments later. "Lydia, go to the house. I will take care of the horses." Lydia shook her head. "No. I am your Housecarl. I will not let you do my work." Ragnthor eyes and face took on a look that demanded total obedience and, shaking his head, walked over and grabbed her saddle from her. "Go. The last week has given me much to think about. You were there for most of it but Ralof and Brasella will likely have questions. I would like this time to ponder what I need to say and how it should be said." The look faded as quickly as it had appeared and his normal, happy face was back. "You can stay if you want. I forgot to remember the shame that would come from me doing your work. Feel free to talk if you like." He finished her horse then went back to his. Lydia spoke after a little while. "How, and why, did you act like that a moment ago? For a moment you looked like you could tell a mountain to move out of your way." Ragnthor laughed. "How I don't know. I have had people tell me that for years. And why, sometimes it seems to work in my favor if I tell a person head on rather than be nice about it." Lydia nodded. Soon he had finished and they walked to the house.

There was some kind of food cooking and Ralof was sitting at the table, staring into the fire. As Lydia walked to her room he said "Well it took you long enough to get back. We were just about to started off on the road to Solitude." He smiled and walked over to Ragnthor and they grabbed forearms. "It's good to have you back. To tell you the truth it was getting lonely just sitting here. How did you and Lydia do it?" Ragnthor laughed "Well I did it through constant hard work but I don't know about Lydia. She didn't know how to lay stone and did nothing but read for 2 days." Ralof nodded and Ragnthor asked "Now who cooked this lovely food? It smells great." Ralof smiled. "As strange as it sounds Brasella did. Swathing a field takes it out of you. For 3 days I was so tired I could think of nothing but sleep. After the first hungry night she started to cook. And it turns out she is a damn fine one at that. Stick your finger in there and try some." As Ragnthor reached his hand toward the pot Brasella appeared out of thin air and slammed a serving spoon into the back of his hand. He turned and smiled. "And here is the chief herself. How long will it be before the food is ready to eat?" Brasella snorted and smiled "It won't be ready til almost dark. That should be long enough for you to stagger up the stairs and take that armor off. It smells like you have worn it for days. And then you can go and haul enough water out of the well to heat both you and Lydia a bath." Ragnthor smiled. "Of course dear woman." And he went up the stairs. When he got to his room he started loosening the straps the kept his armor tight. He hung it on a rack he had in the corner of his room then sat down on his bed. "By the nine it has been a rough week. It feels good to be home, even for a short time." He shook his head and smiled. He slipped on his boots and went out to the well. By the door there was a tin bath. He took it and filled in about ¾ full. Then he brought it back in the house and set it by the fire to warm. While he was waiting he went back to the well and poured a few buckets over his head and then changed into some clean clothes. When he came back in the water was warm and he packed it over to Lydia's door and knocked. "What do you need? I'm not dressed yet." Ragnthor smiled "That might be a good thing. Slip something over yourself and get the door. I have bath water for you. It's even warm too." She opened the door wearing a long nightgown. Ragnthor walked in a placed it by the fireplace and walked out. "I will be back to get that when you are done."

Lydia

As soon as she left she stripped off her clothes and sank into the water. It was warm enough she wanted to go to sleep. She ran her fingers through her hair, trying to make it look like she hadn't worn a helmet for a week. She soon gave up and just sat there soaking in the warm water. She thought about what had happened the last 2 weeks. She had been given a Thane and not just any Thane but the Dragonborn himself. She had seen in 1 week more combat than she had face in months, and it was the most dangerous fights she had ever been in. She had, in a different way, made a pilgrimage to High Hrothgar and seen a Grey Beard and even heard their voice and it had shaken the mountain. As she sat soaking she lost track of time. The next thing she knew was Brasella knocking on the door "Food is ready Lydia. I would hurry or these 2 louts will eat it all." She sprang out of the water and threw on some clothes and walked out the door. As soon as Ragnthor saw her he stood and moved farther away from the fire so she would have room. She felt a strange feeling inside her. As soon as she sat Brasella put a bowl of stew in front of her. She nodded on thanks. As she started to eat Ralof spoke up. "So how was the trip?" Ragnthor looked up. "Well it was pretty smooth. A few small fights. The hardest thing was climbing the 7,000 steps. The snow averaged 4 feet and in some places got up to 6. I'm glad you got the field cut. It will be a rough winter. Great time to come home." They all laughed. "Now you said fights, what were they?" Ragnthor's smile left his face. "There was a group of bandits about a half days ride outside Riverwood. They will never trouble a soul again. Then we took on a troll that was threatening Ivarstead. The beast was a freak. It could regenerate like nothing I had ever seen. Then there were 2 more trolls where we stopped to camp on the mountain. While they were tough it was nothing that we couldn't handle." Ralof nodded. "Troll are nothing to joke about. I have fought only one and it was the hardest fight of my life. So what did the Grey Beards want?" Lydia noticed that he skipped over her freezing then realized that he was helping her save face. Not telling that she was almost beaten by the cold. "Well I think they really just wanted to see if I could make it up the mountain. But mostly it was a ceremony. They taught me some more of the dragon speech that I can use to fight and then there was a ceremony bestowing on me the title over Dragonborn. After that we rushed back here." They finished the rest of the meal in silence. Soon Ragnthor stood. "Well I'm getting some sleep and you should too Ralof. Tomorrow we stack the hay. As soon as that's done we leave for Solitude." Ralof nodded and followed. Lydia and Brasella stayed up and talked for a while. "So what did Ragnthor leave out?" Lydia thought for a moment. "I almost died twice. Or I guess you can say Ragnthor saved me twice." Brasella's eyes widened as Lydia continued "The first time was during the second fight against trolls. It had almost knocked me down and I had barely pushed it off and was preparing to go down fighting. All of a sudden I heard Ragnthor's voice above the roaring of the troll, telling me to hold my shield over the middle of my chest. I did and just before its fists crushed my skull something slammed into my shield then it was almost pulled off my arm. It was Ragnthor's sword. He had driven his sword clear through the troll. The shield stopped it from hitting me." Brasella's eyes were wide in shock. "That's shocking. That fight must have been intense. But you said he saved you twice." Lydia nodded and continued. "We camped there that night. By the time camp was set up I was freezing. Ragnthor told me to get in the tent. I cover myself in furs and was still freezing. By the time Ragnthor came in with food I was curled up on the floor. It felt like there was an ice wraith there, sucking out the warmth. Jackson shook me and gave me hot stew then went back outside. He piled snow against the tent and it got warmer. By the time he camp in the tent was warmer but I was still freezing. He sat down and pulled me into his arms. He felt like a fire. And he didn't do anything else, just sat there with me in his arms. He told me of places he had been. And I slowly drifted off to sleep." Brasella nodded. "He is a good man. Might make a good husband one day too." Brasella recoiled as Lydia glared at her. "Do not tell anyone what I have said. I am his Housecarl and it makes my job easier if I am seen as strong rather than weak." Brasella nodded as Lydia stood. "It is time for rest. I will see you in the morning Brasella." And then she went to her room. She wondered why she had told Brasella that. Then she realized that she had accepted Brasella as a friend, one of the few she had. She then lay down on her bed and went to sleep.

Ragnthor

Ragnthor woke to the smell of food. He pulled on his shirt and pants and walked down the stairs. Lydia and Brasella were cooking something. He saw Ralof stagger out of his room and down the stairs. When Ragnthor reach the bottom he laughed. "I could get used to this. Not having to make my own food." Brasella turned around. "Well if that is how you feel you can make breakfast tomorrow. We will make dinner for after stacking all that hay you might forget to feed us." Ragnthor laughed as Ralof groaned. "It a good thing we are friends or I would just leave you to do this yourself." Ragnthor slapped him on the back and laughed. "You sit and eat for a while. I will take my food on the run and get started." Lydia brought him a plate and he ate standing. Soon he finished and went outside. He pulled Ahearn out of the stable and harnessed him to the wagon, threw a hayfork in the back and led him to the field. Ahearn rammed in head into his back. When Ragnthor looked back Ahearn was like _Really. First pulling a sled now hauling hay,_ He arched neck, _Do I look like a work horse to you._ Ragnthor laughed. "You look like a horse that would get fat sitting in a stable." Ahearn snorted and Ragnthor laughed harder. "Relax. There is only about 40 tons to haul. Which means you get to eat a lot once the snow flies. And all you have to do is stand there while we fill the wagon the haul it to the stable." Ahearn shook his head and followed Ragnthor to the field. They stopped just inside the gate and Ragnthor got his hayfork and started throwing hay into the wagon. Just like fixing the fences it was hard work but if you know what you're doing it is easy. Ragnthor relished in the hard work. It was something he hadn't done in 8 years and it felt good to use his muscles for something that wasn't killing or hurting another person. Soon he was working fast and singing an old song. About an hour later Ralof came out as Ragnthor was dropping a load at the stable. "Well Ragnthor, you sure do move fast. How much did you just drop?" Ragnthor threw the last fork on the stack "About 2 tons. That gives us about 20 more loads to haul." Ralof shook his head and whistled. "You think it will be that much?" Ragnthor nodded "I would wager that we might get 20 tons but no more." Ralof nodded and grabbed another fork and they went to the field.

They worked hard and were a little less than half done at noon. It was hot and Ralof had his shirt off. When they took a break he asked why Ragnthor still had his shirt on. "Because I get cooler when the wind blows with a soaked shirt." Ralof just looked at him. "Fine, it's because of all the scars I have. I took it off the first day I was fixing fence and Lydia saw and was shocked, I heard her gasp. And it is pretty bad. I don't think there is more than a few places where there aren't any scars. And there are a lot of bad ones. I have been left for dead more than I like to remember." Ralof look unbelieving. "Show me." Ragnthor took off his shirt. "Just tell me if you see Lydia coming. I don't want her to see it again." Ralof looked at him. "Your right, it is bad. I think the only person I saw with more was your father and he had more life under his belt than you." Ragnthor nodded. "Well let's get to work. It feels good to have the shirt off." Then had been working for about an hour Ahearn snorted and Ragnthor looked up. "Brace yourself Ralof, there is a Dark Brotherhood member coming. Let me handle it." Ralof kept working as he asked "How do you know?" Ragnthor threw his fork in the wagon and stretched "It's that red and black armor. I would wager that bandits I killed had families because I don't think they would work for trolls." Soon the man was there. "Ragnthor of the Isles, I have come to complete a contract. Goodbye." The man charged and Ragnthor jump into action. The man foolishly tried to stab him through the chest. Ragnthor flowed around the blade and grabbed the man's wrist and broke it. Ragnthor twisted his arm behind his back and used the man's knife to pin his leather bracer to the back of his armor. He then put the man on the back of the wagon. "I would like to see your contract." The man just looked at him. "Maybe you have heard of Freynar the Vast." The man's eyes widened. "He was my father and I could beat him in single combat at 16. Now can I see your contract?" The man used his other hand to pull something out of his pocket. It was a standard contract. It seems the bandit chief had a wife who wanted Ragnthor dead. It was signed by a woman named Astrid. That named tugged at his mind. "Return to this Astrid and tell her that she should call off the hit. And tell her she should research her targets better." The man nodded and ran off.

After he was gone Ragnthor asked Ralof if he remembered the name Astrid. "Maybe. Wait, wasn't she that skinny blonde girl in Riverwood when we were children?" Ragnthor nodded. "That sounds right. Well shite, I guess you never know how someone will turn out. I wonder if we had offered to play with her more that she wouldn't have joined up with that group." They got back to work. Soon it was dark. They only had a quarter of the field left to do. They dumped the last load and walked to the house. When they got inside the found that the women had cooked the last of the venison and had it ready for them. Ralof went to sit as Ragnthor looked for them. He found them in the upstairs sitting room. "Thank you for cooking. Would you like to come down and eat with us?" They nodded and Brasella said "Yes we would. We were seeing if you would come up and ask. I would wager that oaf Ralof is sitting down there stuffing his face." Ragnthor laughed and nodded. They walked down stairs and sat down to eat. AS they were eating Ragnthor asked "Have either of you heard of a person named Astrid?" Brasella shook her head but Lydia nodded. "Now I don't know the whole story but about a year, maybe 2, after you left we got reports that a family living about a mile outside of Riverwood was killed by bandits but the daughter survived. I was in the guard detachment that was going to check on the scene and to try to find the girl. Well I say girl but she is around our age. Well when we got there the house it was almost completely burnt to the ground. The other men wanted to just go back but I walked in. I found the door to the basement and in the far corner there was a shrine set up for the Black Sacrament. Everybody though she was dead but it the back of my mind I thought there was a chance that she might have been scoop up by the brotherhood. Turns out I was right." Ragnthor nodded. "Thank you Lydia. Now I know what made her snap. Me and Ralof grew up near the lass. I might have to look her up when this dragon nonsense." Lydia nodded. Ragnthor finished his meal and stood. "Another hard day of work tomorrow. I shall try to wake up in time to make breakfast. And with luck we will leave for Solitude tomorrow night." He walked up the stairs and went to sleep.

Lydia

She went to bed not long after Ragnthor and slept fitfully. She knew it was soon time for them to join the Legion. She worried over that choice. He was her sworn Thane and had made a solid fight on why they should join but she still felt like she was betraying her home land. She tossed and turned all night and found it a relief when she felt and heard the fire being started in the morning. She pulled on her shirt and pants and walked out honestly expecting to Brasella making breakfast. She saw Ragnthor bent over the fire with something sizzling in the pan. "Morning little one. I decided to use the rest of the special meat. Today is going to be a big day." Lydia nodded. "Did you sleep well?" Lydia shook her head. "I always get nervous before big trips. And I am still torn over joining the Legion." Ragnthor nodded. "I can understand that. I feel the same way." Lydia felt a spike of anger and spoke without thinking. "Why would you feel torn? You have spent the last 8 years away. Hiding from Skyrim and her problems." As soon as she saw Ragnthor stop moving and saw his muscles tense she regretted what she had said. He replied in a low voice filled with anger both cold enough to shatter steel and boiling enough to melt stone. "Do you mean to say that I am not a true Nord? I can trace my family back to the original 500 Companions. My family has loyally served the kings of Skyrim since then. My own father gave 30 years of his life in service to Jarl Balgruuf and his father before him. The day before he died he had come home from clearing a bandit den for the Jarl. And you dare to assume that I am not a true Nord. I am a full grown man, Lydia, with a good head on my shoulders. I have the right to choose how to live my life. If my father was alive him might grab my neck and beat the skin off me for this but I am joining the Empire. It is the only way I can see Skyrim staying free from the elves. If you feel you cannot serve under a man such as myself then leave. I will release you from your service to me and you can go back to Balgruuf. But if you stay never imply I am not a true son of Skyrim. It tears my heart out to bring battle to her strongest protector." With that he turned and started to check the meat. Lydia could see that his muscles were still taunt as the skin on a drum. She hung her head "I am sorry Ragnthor. I spoke without thinking. Sometimes it seems like you have just dropped into this world and a determined to shape it as you want. But you are a Nord. And I don't want to leave your service. You are everything a Housecarl could want in a Thane. You are strong, noble, honorable and have a firm sense of justice. If you will still have me I would like to stay." Ragnthor slowly relaxed until he was almost back to his normal self. He smiled but she could see it didn't reach his eyes. "I would be honored to have you stay. You are everything a person could hope for in a Housecarl. You are strong, motivated, willing to question my choices, which lets me see another path, and not to mention beautiful." Lydia felt heat rise in her cheeks and anger flare but she kept it under control. "Now get ready. Ralof and Brasella will be down soon. You need to be packed and ready to go when we finish with the field." Lydia nodded and went to pack.

-Authors Note: Sorry this one took a while to finally get written. All you gamers out there know what came out 18th of November. Dragon Age Inquisition. Which has totally taken over my life. It was only the intervention of some good friends that broke its strangle hold over me. Which need to happen. Over 50 hours in and I have only done maybe 6 main quests. And again thank you for reading. I only keep writing for you guys. Otherwise I might have stopped after chapter 2.


	9. Chapter 9:Joining the Legion

Chapter 9

Ragnthor

About 5 minutes after Lydia left Ralof came down. Ragnthor was finishing frying potatoes and Ralof sat down. "So what did you make the hard working men for breakfast?" Ragnthor stood and slid the potatoes onto a plate. "The meat of an animal the only lives in warmer places and cut and fried potatoes. I figure that some good food before hard work and a long trip would be good." Ralof nodded and dug in. They ate in silence. They were just finishing when Lydia came out and Brasella walked down the stairs. Ragnthor stood and dished the remaining food onto plates. "Eat and enjoy. Me and Ralof are going out to finish. We should be done by noon. We will take the carriage out of Whiterun to Solitude. I have talked with the man and he says that for a little extra fee he might be able to take a week off the trip." They nodded and Ragnthor walked out the door. He led Ahearn out of the stable and hitched him to the wagon. When he got to the field he pulled out his pipe and filled the bowl. Then he attacked the field like a mad man. He was flying, working at double the speed of yesterday. By the time Ralof came out 30 minutes he was dumping his first load and was on his second bowl. "Gods man! Who set a devil under your tail?" Ragnthor waited for Ralof to climb on then drove to the field. "Had a spat with Lydia. She managed to strike one of the few nerves I have. I don't know if she just spoke out of anger or not but she called me out on not being a Nord for feeling I need to join the Legion. And I lost my temper. I threatened to remove her from her post as Housecarl." Ralof looked at him with a questioning look in his eyes. "Ok. But how does that explain the speed at which you are working." Ragnthor sighed as his pipe went out. "Because I have to do something. I am so frustrated with life right now. I feel like slamming my fist into the wall until it breaks and honestly I might still do that. But right now I want to work." Ragnthor filled his pipe again. _Shite. I only have one, 2 if I'm lucky, more bowls left._ He lit it and grabbed his fork and went to work.

After a few hours he slowed down to a more manageable speed. But inside he was still stewing inside. A few loads later they were almost done and that's when something pushed him over the edge. As he was throwing hay off the wagon onto the stack one of the tines on his fork snapped off. He lost it. For half a second he considered breaking the fork then he swung at one of the upright posts in the stable. There was a massive crack and searing pain but he swung 2 more times until Ralof grabbed his arm. "Easy there lad, it's just a hayfork. 5 minutes and you can have it back on. Did you really need to break your hand?" Ragnthor looked down and saw the mangled form of his hand. "Son of a…" he cursed as he cast a healing spell on his hand. Most, but not all, of the bones knit and the flesh was unbroken over his hand. He ripped off a strip a cloth from his shirt and bound his hand tight so the bones wouldn't move. It hurt like hell but when he looked up his mind was clear for the first time all day. He smiled an easy smile. "I told you I might break my hand. Turns out I needed more pain to clear my thoughts." He laughed as he bent to pick up the fork. "Go back to work. And go your own pace. I will be back after fixing the fork." Ralof looked at him. "Are you sure you're all right?" Ragnthor nodded. "Just lost control. But I got it all out of my system. Besides we are almost done." With that he walked around to the far side of the stable and got to work fixing the hayfork. He gently put the tine back on and reinforced the other 2. He then walked over to Ralof. Ralof looked up and Ragnthor nodded and they got back to work. About an hour later they were done. As Ragnthor lead Ahearn, Black Moon and the cow to the other field Ralof asked "Are you coming in? I think the girls have lunch ready for us." Ragnthor shook his head. "No. I don't need to eat. And besides I thought we would take longer and already have my pack out here. I will just wait out here. It might be a while before I will be back. It seems that I spent less time on the farm now I came back." He slapped Ahearn as the horse ran through the gate. He then walked over to his pack and sat on a chair by the stable. He pulled back out his pipe and filled it. He looked in the bag and found he had used the last. "Well shite. I guess I have to give it up until spring." He crumpled the bag and tossed it then sat there slowly puffing away.

Lydia

She was just pulling some potatoes out of the fire when Ralof walked in. "This is all we have." She put them on the table. When she saw Ragnthor wasn't inside she asked "Is Ragnthor coming?" Ralof shook his head and sat down to eat. "Should I go and get him?" She asked as she walked toward the door. "No lass, I don't think you should. What you said to him really shook him up. When a tine snapped off the hayfork his temper washed over him. He slammed his fist into one of the posts in the stable and broke his fist. And he would have kept swinging if I hadn't stopped him. I honestly don't think it is safe for you to be out there." Lydia looked out the window and saw him throw a sack on the ground while smoking. _He must be out of the plant he smokes._ As she walked back and sat down she asked "Why would it not be safe?" Ralof looked her in the eyes. "Because I would wager he thinks you betrayed him. He is a man who puts great stock in loyalty. He would do anything for a friend and you cut him to the quick." She nodded and said "But why wouldn't I be safe?" Ralof took a bite and then said. "You never really knew the true him. He was a violent and angry child. And the only soft thing in his life was you. He loved you lass and it tore his heart out to leave. He stopped by Riverwood when he left and told me. I think the only time you saw his true self was when he took on the boys threatening you, do you remember?" She nodded her head and thought back. He had been like a force of nature. "He was only 11 or 12 but if his father hadn't grabbed him he would have killed the boy he was slamming in the face and most likely would have tracked down the other 2 and ended them as well. And the time you met the wolves in the woods. He almost died making sure you were safe. Hell, he still loves you lass. And he is aware that you hate him, breaking his nose made that clear, but I honestly don't think he ever expected you to insult the core of his being. Most men you cut that deep will storm off and some even cry. Ragnthor isn't like that. He gets angry, and sometimes he breaks things or people. You saw those scars that healed wrong, like he had been left to die?" She nodded. "Well there are only 2 reasons he lived. His love for you and because he tore his soul back from Arkay. He has always fought with his anger and tries to keep it deep within him. He has changed some in his years away. His anger has cooled on the outside but underneath it is boiling and hot, constantly trying to escape. You are very lucky lass. If anyone else would have said what you did they would be a broken and bloody pile of flesh in the corner. I would wager that when he replied to you, you were scared, bone deep, by the look in his eyes." She nodded. He had looked like someone how would crush her just because she looked at him wrong. She shivered thinking about how close she had come to dying. "He was fighting a battle deep within himself. I have seen him look like that only once. His father said something and Ragnthor said no and then attacked his father and the only reason Freynar won was because he was older and knew more. The weird thing was Freynar was proud after that. You are very lucky he loved you. He might not anymore, you never know what the heart will do when it get hurts by the one it loves. When we leave stay near me. I can't stop him but I can slow him down." Lydia shook her head. "No. I did this and if it comes to that then I will lay in the grave I dug." Ralof nodded. "That is a good plan. And might be the only thing to save you."

A half an hour the house was clean and they were ready to leave. Lydia locked the door then turned to look at Ragnthor. As he turned his head she saw his eyes. They were filled with pain. She brought up the last of the group. As she walked by the stable she reached down and picked up the bag he had thrown down. There were still a few leaves in the bottom. She stuck it in here pocket. They walked for about an hour before they got to town. The carriage was late so Lydia walked up to where the Khajiit stayed when they were in town. They were there so she walked up and spoke with the leader. "Hello. You trade in a wide assortment of good don't you?" The lead Khajiit looked at her. "Yes. What is it that you would like to trade?" She reached her hand in her pocket and pulled out the bag and handed it to him. "I don't know what this is and I was hoping you would. One of my friends smoke it and he ran out today." The man took it and smelled. "Ah, this is the leave of a plant from my homeland. I have found that not many here smoke it so I don't carry it often. Though there a fellow trader who carries a large amount. He should be around Solitude for the next 2 weeks. They are more…accepting of our kind there. Tell him 'The men of the White city have closed their doors again'. Do this and he will give you a reduced price." She held out her hand and they shook. "Thank you. It is for a man who always has cared for me." The Khajiit nodded. "Thank you. It is nice to meet one of your kind how does not distrust us." Lydia nodded and left. Soon the carriage arrived and they got in. And it was the fastest ride of her life. The driver had hitched a second horse and drove them hard from town to town. Every 3rd town he would switch out teams. It was amazing to see the world speed by so fast. While it did take a while and they had to stop 2 days in so their driver could sleep, they made it to Solitude in a week. It was night when they rolled in and everyone was tired. It was shocking how tired you could get after doing nothing for a week. They staggered to the inn and got rooms. Ragnthor only bought one and she was scared he would make her sleep at the bar. But he turned to her and said and a rough voice "Get up stairs and to bed. There is a lot on my mind I want to think through before tomorrow." His eyes were wild and daring her to say something. She just nodded and went up to bed.

When she woke the next morning she went do stair and Ragnthor was still sitting at the bar drinking. When she walked over he stood. "You have the day off. Feel free to explore the town." She looked up at him "But I thought we were all joining the Legion today?" Ragnthor shook his head. "Me, Ralof and Brasella are joining the Legion. You are not." Her gaze hardened as she looked at him. "And why am I not?" He just looked at her. "Because you are my Housecarl and I say so. If you want more of a reason then stay. If you want you are still free to leave." Her gaze softened "I will stay Ragnthor." She saw something flicker through his eyes but it was gone so fast that she didn't know what it was. Soon Ralof and Brasella came down. They were soon gone and Lydia left a few minutes later. She walked outside the gate to there the Khajiit traders made camp. She walked up to the leader and asked "Do you have any of the plant from Elsweyr that you smoke? A trader in Whiterun said you might." The Khajiit looked up at her. "Did he have anything else to say?" She thought for a moment "The men of the White city have closed their doors again." The Khajiit smiled and nodded. "That is something that my friend would say. He is warning me not to go near Whiterun for a long while, the men there are feeling violent toward our kind. Thank you for that. Now how much are you willing to buy? I will give it to you at cost." Lydia nodded. "I would like as much as you have. I have a friend who picked it up in his travels and he ran out a week ago. He smokes when stressed and I haven't been helping." The old cat nodded. "Affairs of the heart rarely go well." Lydia both blushed and glowered at him. He just laughed. "Forgive me, just an old cat's musing. I have 5 lbs at the moment. It will only cost around 45 gold." Lydia pulled out her coin pouch and counted out the gold. There was very little left. "About how long will this last?" He thought a while. "It should last 6 to 8 months depending on how much he smokes. With luck I should have more by then." Lydia nodded. "Will it cost the same then as now?" The old cat nodded. "Is there a place a can meet you?" Lydia nodded. "I live near Whiterun. Do you have a name?" He laughed. "My name is Ri'saad. It is nice of you to ask." Lydia held out her hand. "It was nice to meet you Ri'saad. And thank you. You were right, the heart is a tricky place." Ri'saad laughed as she walked back into town.

She was just walking back into town when the others came up to her. Ragnthor looked happy. "We have joined the Legion. Well mostly. We have a fort to clear of bandits. Tullius says it will show our worth. And I think he is judging me against my father. Said he knew him back in the old days, during the Great War. I guess he wants to see if I really am my father's son." Ralof laughed and slapped him on the back. Ragnthor turned to her again. "I ask you as a friend. Would you like to come and help us?" She nodded and they went and put on their armor. After they left the city Ragnthor stopped. "I have something I need to do for the Grey Beards and I think it might be easier if we all went. I have to delve into a tomb and retrieve an old horn for them. Would you all like to help?" They all nodded and they followed Ragnthor down to the river. "The fastest way is to swim." And with that he jumped in. Lydia followed close behind. The water was cold but moving kept her warm. Within moments she was across and was shaking herself dry. Ragnthor had them moving at a brisk pace through a swamp. About 30 minutes later a shape rose out of fog. It was an old Nordic barrow. He had up his hand and Lydia crouched and walked over to him. "What is the matter?" Ragnthor looked around. "There is something moving out there. Ralof and Brasella, show us how good you are with those bows. Me a Lydia are going to sneak in. The moment you think we have be spotted fire and give a cry. Then follow us to clean up the rest." They nodded and Lydia crept forward with Ragnthor. They were close enough to touch the mound when they heard something shift. Suddenly the heard the sounds of arrows followed by a battle cry. She darted forward and plunged her sword deep into the first person she saw. She felt something strike her back and spun with her shield out. She felt the bones of a person's neck break before she saw them. Soon her eyes were fixed on Ragnthor. He was charging some mage. The mage was casting fire and ice spells and Ragnthor just ran through them. He was just about ready to swing when the man fell. On him was Slasher. He looked up at Ragnthor then ran over to her. Ragnthor started laughing. "So you couldn't handle being home alone. Well if you are here you are going to work." They all laughed as they made their way into the barrow.

They cut their way through the upper floors quickly. There were a few mages but soon there was nothing but draugr. After a few floors there was this bright light coming from around the corner. Lydia sheathed her sword and kept her shield at the ready while she walked towards it. About 10 feet passed the corner there was a massive hole in the ground. The light was coming from the bottom. She stared in awe at the sight. Ragnthor walked up beside her. "You want to go down and see it up close?" She nodded. "Well we will see if we can." Lydia drew her sword and started to walk down the slope circling the hole. Soon they reached a level spot. There was a strange clacking noise when something rose in the back on the room. Lydia gave a start as she saw it was. "By the Nine! It's a walking skeleton!" Off to her side she heard Ragnthor laugh. "They aren't so bad. Just give them a light tap and their bones scatter." And then to prove his point he slammed his left fist into the closest ones chest and the bones just fell to the floor. He laughed and walked into the middle of them and took them all out before Lydia had a chance to react. He walked over to the far edge of the room and motioned for her to follow. Lydia sheathed her sword and followed. They walked down the side of the hole and the light great brighter. Soon they were are the bottom and Lydia was awestruck. There was some kind of light source but she couldn't see from where. There were a few trees and a little pool off to the side with a small waterfall pouring into it. She felt Ragnthor's arm wrap around her and she tensed. He tightened his grip and sighed. "It's beautiful, isn't it? And peaceful. More than you would expect from a place such as this." Lydia relaxed and asked "How could a place like this exist? We are hundreds of feet below the ground and there are trees, grass, life." She unknowingly laid her head on his shoulder as he replied. "There is only one way little one. It is by the grace of the gods. Even though sometimes we think they have vanished or leave us to our fate, they always have places like this. Their own little gardens where those who find them find peace." Lydia looked up at him and saw the lines of his face ease. "I'm sorry Lydia. For my outburst at the farm. I knew where you were coming from and I shouldn't have lost my temper. I have always considered myself a True Nord and this is the only way I can see to truly save Skyrim. But I should have remembered that others don't see it that way." Lydia raised her head. "No, I'm sorry. I let my anger loose and it cut deep. I had also forgotten that you were born here and lived here most of your life." She shook his arm off and reached into her pack, pulling out a bag. "I noticed that you had thrown your bag that holds what you smoke on the ground." She hands him the bag. "I bought you some more. Take it as a peace offering." As Ragnthor smiled at her she dropped her head, feeling heat climb up her face. She felt his hand on her chin as he lifted her face. All traces of anger had left his face. "Thank you Lydia. I was wondering when I would have the chance to get more. But I will not take it as a peace offering. I will take it as a give from a friend." Uncontrollably she blushed even more. Ragnthor laughed. "I could just kiss you right now. But I won't. I'm just happy that we are friends again."

Ragnthor

He stood there for a moment just watching her. Slowly he seemed to be breaking down the walls she had built around her heart. He let go of her chin and followed the chanting he had been able to hear since he had made it to the bottom. He walked through the pool and up on the other side. There was another wall covered in scratches. As he focused on the wall a word stood out. It was FEIM but he didn't know what it meant. He summoned his strength and shouted "FEIM". It fell like nothing had happened until he looked at his hand. He could see through it. For a moment he panicked then he thought of something he could do. He snuck up behind Lydia "Boo". She spun and swung at him. Her fist passed clear through his face. She looked shocked. "It's a new shout. It turns me into a ghost, which feels really weird. This would have been helpful a few weeks ago. Just imagine the look on your face if your fist would have passed through my face." They both started laughing. Ragnthor shook it off. "Let's keep going. We still have a lot of things to do today." Suddenly his form solidified. Lydia slammed her armored fist into his side then smiled. "I deserved that." Lydia nodded and they walk out of the hole and continued through the barrow. It wasn't long before they reached the final room. As they walked through the ground shook and pillars burst up out of the water. It was a rather inspiring sight. As the approached the end of the room Ragnthor cursed. "Damn, someone beat us here. There was supposed to be a horn sitting here." As he looked around where it should have been he found a note. It said to rent a room in Riverwood. He turned and stood. "Well there is nothing here. But there is a paper trail leading back to Riverwood. I will look it up when I get back." They nodded and left.

They booked it back through the barrow and hurried to the fort. When they got there they were surprised. It was not the bandits that they were expecting but a handful of farmers using the fort as a base to protect the families. Ragnthor asked to speak with the man in charge. Soon a man walked out. He was a thin wiry man, well suited to hitting real bandits between their strikes on the farms. Ragnthor walked up to him and held out his hand. "Hello. My names Ragnthor and we are with the Legion and are investigating bandit reports around this fort." The man shook his hand. He had a strong grip and deep voice. "Greetings, my names Birger. You're about 3 days too late. Me and my fellows banded together and drove them out. We're keeping the fort clean until someone with power can take over. Seeing how you came and the Stormcloaks didnae, we'd be glad to join you and will happily turn the fort over." Ragnthor laughed. "Well that was easier than I thought it would be. We were prepared for a long fight instead we allies for the fight. It's good to have you." Birger nodded. "It's good that the gods sent someone who would take rather than someone who charged in sword drawn. Would you like to spend the night here rather than make the run back to Solitude tonight?" Ragnthor looked back his friends and they nodded. "If it won't trouble you over much we would be glad to spend the night." Birger nodded and lead them inside the fort. They had a night filled with drinking and laughing. Ragnthor drank as much as everyone else but maintained a clear mind, just in case that the men that greeted them were the bandits they were sent to kill. Ragnthor slept light outside of Lydia's door. Nothing happened during the night. He heard Lydia stir before she walked out the door. He quickly rose and looked like he was walking toward her door as she came out. She rubbed her eyes. "You look tired. Are you not used to sleeping in a guardsman's bed?" She laughed. "Aye. You have spoiled me. Giving me my own room, mostly good food every day." Ragnthor gave a bow. "Anything for you dear lady." She punched him but for some reason it didn't hurt. They walked out to the courtyard and saw that the men were working on cooking breakfast. Birger raise his hand as they approached. "Good morning my friends. I trust you slept well in this drafty thing they call a fort." Ragnthor laughed. "We did. And thank you for offering. It would have been a cold night to sleep on the road." They were just sitting down to eat when a horn broke the calm. Birger stood and yelled "MEN. PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR BATTLE!" Ragnthor reached for his sword then remembered he had left it in the room he was given. He pulled the knife he kept in his greave and ran over to Birger. "Get you men up on the wall and use bows. Me, Lydia and Slasher will hold the gate. I plan to break the spine of these bandits." Birger nodded and ran off to his men. As Ragnthor and Lydia ran for the gate he hollered "You and Slasher work as a team. But when the chief comes, leave him for me." She nodded and they stormed out the gate.

It was a large group of about 40 bandits. Ragnthor put on and easy smile and asked "What can we do for you men?" One of them shouted back "We are here to take our fort back." Ragnthor nodded his head. "Is there any way you would leave without a fight?" Only a roar answered him. "No. Then so be it. Archers!" The air was filled with the whistle of arrows and some of the horde dropped. They charged and Ragnthor roared and attacked. He switched his dagger to his left hand. As he reached the first person he grabbed her by the throat and stuck his dagger in the woman's side 3 or 4 times. Picking up her sword he blocked the next attack with the blade of his dagger and drove his sword through the man's neck. He took a blow on his armor as he ripped the sword out and rammed both blades through the next one's chest. All this happened in mere moments. Soon a battle haze filled his vision. Only bits of the battle came through. Driving his dagger through the top of one's head while driving his sword deep into another's chest, feeling the blow of an axe sink deep, the white hot pain driving him to momentary clarity, sensing that Lydia was in danger and throwing the sword hilt deep into a man approaching her from behind, throwing his dagger into the neck of a man and half decapitating him when he pulled it out, the dagger breaking and then tearing into foes with his bare hands like a man driven mad. Soon the fighting stopped and he stood there, bleeding from over a dozen different wounds. He looked up and saw the bandit chief staring at him like he was a devil, the rest of his men surrounding him. Ragnthor tore off his helmet and smiled. "Would you like to settle this in a one on one duel?" Lydia rushed up to him. "Do not do this Ragnthor. Do not throw your life away for a fort. Retreat and try again." Ragnthor looked down at her. "You do have a pretty face. If I fail I'm glad I was able to see your face again. My lovely little one." He threw his helmet on the ground and started walking toward the chief. When he got there he tore off his shredded armor and tossed it on the ground, causing a fresh stream of blood to pour from a massive wound on his side. The man had a greatsword. "Do you mind if I keep my gauntlets on? I seem to have no other weapon than my fists." The man nodded. "To the death then? Winner take all?" The man straightened. "Aye. And my men will honor it." With that he swung. Time seemed to slow as Ragnthor dodged the blow and swung his fist with all his strength. It hit the sword just above the cross guard and the blade shattered. The bandit started in disbelieve as Ragnthor assumed a brawler's stance. The bandit swung and he grabbed the man's fist and crushed it, armor and all. He then broke the man's arm. The fight was short and brutal. In order to stay on his feet Ragnthor broke the dam between him and his anger. Every time he swung he left dents in the bandit's armor. Soon he lost where he was. He was soon kneeling over the man slamming his fist into the side of his head, roaring at him to leave Lydia alone. Suddenly his gauntlet crumpled, the pain drawing him back to the present. Feeling his strength leaving him he stood and pulled the man up with him. Ragnthor lifted him above his head, blood gushing from his wounds, and then hurled him at the ground. There as a massive crunching sound as the man's armor flattened. He roared at the men surrounding him "LEAVE NOW OR MEET THE SAME FATE!" Ragnthor turned and saw Lydia running toward him. He took a step toward her when his strength failed and he hit the ground. The last thing he saw was Lydia kneeling over him with a worried expression on her face.

-Author's note: This is one of the fight scenes that make this a rated, well I don't know what but don't let small children read it. And if some of the things feel over the top just remember that you can do amazingly brutal things when full of anger and defending those you love. And if you are looking for a good after the Dragonborn becomes a hero and tries to live a normal life, try A True Nord by JacksDirtySecret.


	10. Chapter 10: The World Between And Love

Chapter 10

Lydia

When she got to him she was worried. He was losing a lot of blood, fast. As she knelt down near him she saw his eyes close and heard him sigh. She lost all the calm she had. She grabbed his arm and tried to pull him over her shoulder but he was too heavy. She resorted to half carrying and half dragging him back to the fort. She did as much harm as good. Every time she pulled his wounds ran with blood. She notice but kept going, thinking that getting him back fast would be better than leaving him. Suddenly he was torn away from he and she grabbed him and tried to pull him back. Someone wrapped their arms around her and held her still. "Easy Lydia, easy. Ralof has him and is packing him back to the fort. The battles over, Ragnthor won." Lydia heard the words but kept fighting. Brasella clung to her tightly, even though Lydia threw a few kicks her way. Soon Lydia was just shaking. As soon as Brasella loosened her grip she turned and hugged her, still fighting back tears. "I wasn't there for him. If I had been there then he wouldn't be dying. I could have helped him." She felt Brasella tighten her grip. "You did help him. You gave him a real reason to fight. He is a beast when he fights, I almost lost breakfast when I saw the damage he both gave and took. But a beast can only fight so hard on its own. He might not have known and I'm sure you didn't but he kept looking at you and every time he did he fought hard and more brutal." She finally regained control over her sobbing but the tears still flowed. "But he is going to die. He has lost so much blood." Brasella grabbed her shoulders. "You have seen how many times he has been left for dead?" Lydia wiped her eyes and nodded. "And he lived. On his own, without help. Here he has help. He has earned to respect of every man here for breaking the spine of the bandits in the area. And you too, for standing next to him. And we are going to do everything we can to save him." The tears stopped and she looked up. "Thank you." Brasella nodded and they walked back to the fort. And Lydia stayed by his bed. For 5 days. She sat there watching him. Changing his bandages and sheets and wiping his brow to keep him cool. Helping to wash out his wounds to stop the spread of infection. She watched as his body twitch, from lack of movement or pain she couldn't tell. She only ate when someone made her. On the 6th day his body relaxed. Ralof was there. "Lydia, I would move back. He went down right after combat. He may come to fighting." Lydia shook her head and stayed where she was, holding his hand. Suddenly all of his muscles clenched. Her hand was in pain but she didn't show it. His eyes flew open and they were wild and blood crazed. He tried to sit up and she stood and put a hand on his chest. His face shifted and it looked like he was going to attack. She slipped her hand free and laid it on his cheek. She spoke to him in a soft voice. "Hey Ragnthor. It's me, Lydia. The battle is over, you won." His eyes lost the crazy look and his body relaxed. "Then it's over and you're safe." Lydia smiled and nodded. "Yes, I'm safe. Now get some sleep." She leaned over and kissed his cheek. Ragnthor smiled and lost control of the ability to stay wake.

Ragnthor

Ragnthor slept fitfully for the next 2 days. When he woke Lydia was asleep in a chair next to his bed. He pulled down the sheets and looked at his chest. There was a new web of scars over his chest. The only scary one was on his left side. It was where the axe he broken his armor. It was long, wide and rough. And the edges looked like it been torn. He whistled and it woke Lydia. He smiled at her and she slammed him in the shoulder. He saw tears in her eyes. "Never do that again. I almost lost you. Never do that again." Ragnthor reach over and grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. He whispered in her ear. "I will try. But if something like that happens again I will do anything I can to stop it. It is good to see that you care though. Was that kiss real or some kind of dream?" She pulled away and hit him again. He laughed as she walked out of the room. He stood and felt pain as his skin stretched. He saw a shirt over on a chair and painfully walked over and put it on. He pulled on his pants and boots and walked out of his room. He walked out into the court yard and saw Ralof sitting on a log by the fire. He walked over and sat down. "So how have the last few days been?" Ralof gave a start. "What are you doing out of bed?" Ragnthor laughed and then grabbed his side. "If I am awake I am not going to sit around in bed. Even if walking still hurts. So how have things been?" Ralof shrugged his shoulders. "Well in the week that you have slept all bandit activity has stopped. As soon as you are able we are going to Solitude to tell Tullius that the fort is clear. Birger and his men will stay and keep the fort until the Legion shows up. And they will sign up with the Legion. It seems that you might get a group of men to lead into battle." Ragnthor nodded. "So I have been out a week. What happened? Most of the battle is a little hazy in my mind." Ralof looked at him. "It was brutal. Most of the men here though you were some kind of devil. They had never seen anything like it. Hell, it was almost too much for me to handle. After we fired you charged like some kind of mad bull. You took out 3 in a minute but then something changed. You seemed to be able to, I don't know, sense all that was going on in the battle field, you turned and threw a sword without looking and it killed one who was trying to take Lydia from behind. But you looked out of control, without care for your body. Hence the massive wound in your side. You took an axe deep." Ragnthor rubbed his side. "I remember that. That is one of the few things I remember." Ralof nodded. "You were a force to see on the field. More than half the dead fell to your hand. Our side almost broke ranks when they saw you tearing into them with your hands. When the men retreated around the chief we could see the blood pool around your feet from the wall. And then your fight with the chief. I have never seen someone break a sword like that. And you broke him. When the men came back from clearing the field they said your fists had left dents in the man's armor. And when you threw him, you managed to crush most of the bones in his body." Ragnthor nodded. "What about Lydia? How did she handle it?" Ralof shook his head. "Bad, Ragnthor, real bad. When you dropped she lost it. She tried to drag you back herself but you were too big. She would have attacked me for touching you if Brasella hadn't held her arms. She cried for you. I have never seen her cry before. She sat by your side for 8 days, never moving. She kept you from moving too soon after you woke up. But I think she is still shaken up inside so tread careful." Ragnthor nodded and stood. "Well I think it's time to go. We have sat still for 8 days. We leave at noon." He turned and walked back to his room.

Soon he was packed and waiting in the courtyard. He sat and pulled out his pipe. As he sat and rubbed his side he wondered what might have happened if he wasn't Dragonborn. He would have it easier, no new scars, and would be relaxing at home on the farm. But on the other hand he might not have gotten this far with Lydia. And that was the real reason for him coming home. It was from his love of her that he drew his strength. As he blew out a puff of smoke he nodded. "I wouldn't change it for the world." He saw the door open and stood, wincing. It was his friends, packed and ready to go. He slipped his pack on and walked over to Birger. "Forces should be here within the week." They shook hands. "Are you sure you should be walking so soon?" Ragnthor laughed. "If I don't do something I will go mad. I would rather doing some productive the just sit around." Birger nodded and they parted ways. Ragnthor walked out of the fort with short painful steps. Ralof asked if he should be walking. "I should loosen up in a few miles." They all walked close to him in case he fell. It was a few hours later the he stopped for a break. They were about half way to Solitude. He was dropping his pack when he heard a gasp. It was Lydia. "Ragnthor look at your side!" He put his hand down and his side felt wet. "Well shite" he said as he fell. He reached into his pack and pulled out a long length of cloth. He lifted his shirt and looked at his wound. There was a line where the skin had parted but not too bad. He wrapped the cloth around his body and tired to get up. He couldn't. "Well I think this is a good spot to camp for the night. I think I will take a little break and then try to help if that is ok." Lydia looked worried but Ralof smiled. "Of course. You picked a good spot too. There is a stream not 15 yards away. With luck Slasher might get a deer before nightfall." Ragnthor laughed and laid his back against a tree. He was tired but he fought of the urge to sleep. He sat there for about half an hour before he was able to stand. He wobbled over to the fire pit Ralof had made and built a fire. He pulled a pot out of his pack and filled it with water and put it by the fire. Soon it was boiling. He pulled a bottle of brandy of out his pack and sat back down. He pulled up his shirt, unwrapped the bandage and threw it in the pot. He noticed Lydia was watching him as he grabbed the bottle. He held it out to her. "Would you like to try some? It is the best brandy I could find in Cyrodiil. Was saving it for a special occasion but I need it now." Lydia took a sip and grimaced. Ragnthor laughed. "It does that. Been saving it for 4 or 5 years, shame to waste it now." And he poured it over his wound and slammed his fist into the ground. Lydia looked at him in shock. "Needed it to clean the wound." He pulled the pot out of the fire and took out the bandage and wrung it out. Then he wrapped it back around himself. "Now don't be going out and buy some of this. It may have just saved my life." She nodded. They heard something crashing in the underbrush. Soon Slasher came out dragging deer. Ragnthor smiled. "Lydia, I don't think I should stand to clean that. Could you? If you don't want to I will holler for Ralof to do it." She shook her head. "It's ok, I can do it." Ragnthor looked up at her. "Thank you." He was watching her while he fell asleep.

His mind wandered far from his body as he slept, despite his efforts to avoid it. Soon he gave up and wandered to foggy mists of the land between. After a while he felt someone walking behind him and he stopped. "Am I really that far gone Arkay? I would have thought that we had this conversation after the battle." A man walked up beside him. He was tall, for a Breton, and he had an air of peace surrounding him. His hair was long but tied back in a ponytail. He was well muscled but his strength was talking rather than his might. He walked up beside Ragnthor and just stood there. "So you would think. But you are at more of a risk of letting go of life out here, in the wilds, than safe in bed at a fort." He had a deep soothing voice, perfect for leading the lost home. He waved his hand and 2 chairs formed out of the mist. He motioned for them to sit. After they sat for a while he spoke. "So Ragnthor, you are Dragonborn. I should have realized that it was more than just the love of a woman that kept you from following me before. Though my mother tells me it will be a good one." He laughed as Ragnthor slugged him in the shoulder. "Alright, alright. I won't spoil it anymore. But really, Dragonborn. That's pretty good for a man left more dead more times than I care to recall. It has been a long time since father has seen fit to bless the world with one. It seems that times are dire indeed. Which brings me to why I am here. For the first time in hundreds of years I am here not to lead you to the afterlife but to kick you in the ass and send you back. A true second chance, not one of those you stole from me." Ragnthor looked at him in shock. "So no fight, just a talk and then I'm free to go?" Arkay laughed. "You seem shocked. Do you not believe the word of a god? And it's not that simple. The next time there will be a fight if you wish to live, we can't make it too easy, but the gods wish you to try and save Tamriel." Ragnthor nodded. "I will try my best. And will try harder not to end up here, at least for a while. I might like to live long enough to see this love." They both laughed. "Well it is time for me to leave but one other wishes to talk to you." Arkay stood. "Well who is it." Arkay smiled. "You will see." With that he walked into the mist. Ragnthor sat in silence for a while. Suddenly behind him there was a deep, gruff voice. "So this is what passes for a Dragonborn these days. In my time you would have been chewed up and spit out. But then again the world was tougher in those days." The man laughed. "May I sit down lad?" Ragnthor stood and nodded. The man sat. "Well don't just stand there, sit boy." Ragnthor sat. "You are a lucky man indeed. Not many get to meet even one god in their lives and here you are, meeting 2. You don't recognized me do you lad?" Ragnthor shook his head. "Well you are young. And the Thalmor make sure no one talks about me anymore. I'm Talos lad. And it appears I am one of the Nords favorite swear words." He started laughing. He was a tall man with a big beard that was freckled with grey. He wore a full suit of armor apart from the helm. His eyes were filled with both mirth and sorrow and he had the air of a powerful warrior. "Well let's get down to business. Why are you trying to save this dying husk of an empire? And don't say because I founded it. That will earn you no points." Ragnthor looked him in the eyes. "Because only as a united empire can we hope to beat the elves and win back the freedom to worship who we choose. Skyrim alone cannot beat the elves and I wish Ulfric could see it. He would be a great help in that fight." Talos nodded. "Right you are lad, but I don't think he will help. The elves broke something deep inside of him. But your logic is sound and well reasoned, like any commanders should be." He stood and started walking and Ragnthor followed. "You should prepare for war. And not just of a mortal kind. Soon god will fight god. This war had the heavens in confusion and the Aedra and Daedra are trying to find peace by sticking to their roles. Well apart from the Mad God but his name says it all. Me, I am trying to gather the gods to unite and bring either peace to all or war to the elves before I either fade from lack of worship or pass through to the realm of Shor. But trying to get them to work together is like herding cats. Almost more trouble than it is worth." Talos stopped and looked at him. "You are a true Nord. Follow what every path you choose. But know that I will use you to convince the gods so chose your path well." He reached into a pouch at his belt and pulled out a powder and blew it on him shouting "NU KOS VAHRAAN." The powder swirled around him. "By the time you find your way back to your body it will be healed. But don't expect this gift ever again." And with that Talos walked out into the mist.

Lydia

She stayed up and watched him through the night, feeling it was her fault that he went to sleep. But the strain of the last week caught up to her. She woke when the morning sun shone in her eyes. As she slowly regained her senses she realized that Ragnthor had his arm around her. She looked at him and he looked asleep but when she started to slide out from under his arm he said "That's a shame. I could have spent all day like this." She threw his arm off and stood. She glared at him. "Why of all the dirty tricks to…" He stood, without looking like he was in pain, and put a finger over her mouth. "There were no tricks. I finally came too about 10 minutes ago. You were lying near me and you looked so peaceful. I touched your arm and it cold so I put my arm around you. I am sorry if I offended you." She blushed and glared at the same time. "I'm not offended but never again," Her face softened, "unless you are saving my life." Ragnthor nodded and lifted his shirt and started to unwrapped the bandage. Fear flew through Lydia as she rushed forward to stop him. She stopped when she saw that the wound had been healed. In fact all his wounds had been healed. Not erased but healed. The scars were thick but looked old. She looked up at him. "How? Just last night you fell down and then passed out and we thought you were dying. Now you look like that fight was over a year ago." Ragnthor ran his hand through his hair and looked at her. "Um, let's just say that some strange things happened while my soul was wandering. I will say this, for a time my soul was almost gone from my body. And I wandered the realm between here and gone." Lydia shuddered as she thought about it. "But it's alright Lydia. The gods have given me strength." She resisted the urge to walk up and hug him. But she did smile. He laughed. "Well let's get camp taken down before those 2 lazy bones wake up." Lydia laughed as Ralof's voice drifted over. "Who are you calling lazy. Didn't you let us take care of setting up camp last night?" They all laughed. As she and Ragnthor were working together a question entered her mind and refused the leave. Finally she gave in and asked. "Why didn't you want me to join the Legion with you?" Ragnthor was quiet for a long time and she thought she had said something wrong. "Because I don't want to lose you." She was stunned. She must have looked angry because he hurried to continue. "Not in that way. I mean I would like you to stay, to like being here, with me." He stopped and looked frustrated. He shook his head and continued. "I like you, well more than like you, a lot. And if you join the Legion then you give up your rank as Housecarl and they can send you anywhere. Away from me. And if that happens then I don't know what I will do. I have spent 8 years of my life regretting one thing and it's you. Well leaving you. I would like us to start again. I would say from scratch but there are a lot of bad feelings from…" She leaned over and kissed him. It was sweet, it was heartfelt, which surprised even her, and was quick. She looked at him even as she pulled away and blushed as red as a mountain flower. He ran his fingers through his hair. "Well that just happened." She nodded. "Yes, yes it did. So what do we do now?" Ragnthor looked at her and she went a deeper shade of red. "Well it did and we can't say it didn't. But we shouldn't jump in too fast. There is too much going on." She nodded. "Let's say we take it slow, like a glacier, until at least the civil war is over with." She nodded again. "That sounds smart, sensible." Ragnthor kept running his hand through his hair. "And, you know, I would like to make a little more progress on this whole stop the evil dragon thing too. Make the world a little safer, that kind of thing. Also means once that's done I can spend more time with you." She shook her head and slammed her fist into his arm. Ragnthor laughed. "I will take that as a yes." She smiled and shook her head as he turned into a flurry of motion.

Ragnthor

They had the camp broken down and were ready to go in an hour. And it was a long walk back to Solitude. Because while his body had been healed, his strength and stamina were slow to recover. It took them the rest of the day to reach Solitude. It was nearing dark when they walked into Solitude. They stopped by the inn and Ragnthor gave Lydia a money pouch. "Go and get yourself a room. We need to report in." Lydia nodded and asked "Do you want me to get you a room as well?" Ragnthor thought for a moment. "No lass. I don't need to sleep and I'm not sure if I want to. Last night is still stuck in my mind." Lydia nodded and walked into the in. Ralof walked beside him. "What happened last night that make you want to avoid sleep?" Ragnthor looked to make sure Lydia was gone. "I had a visit from Arkay while I was asleep. Apparently I was letting go and it called to him. But he sent me back. I just don't want to risk it again for a while." Ralof nodded. "Just make sure you don't kill yourself from lack of sleep." Ragnthor laughed and nodded. They continued on their way to Castle Dour. As soon as they entered Tullius was on them. "Report Auxiliary. You are 7 days late. What news do you bring of the fort." Ragnthor stood tall. "The fort has been cleared. When we got there the local farmers had driven out the bandits. We stayed the night. The next morning all the bandits in area amassed outside of the gates. With the farmers help we managed to defeat them and broke the bandits' hold over the whole region. During the fight I sustained heavy injuries and was unable to move for several days. We moved out as soon as I could walk. That is all." Tullius looked impressed. "Walking so soon after a fight like that isn't like most men. And you look like you weren't hurt at all. Good work. I promote you all to Praefect for outstanding work. You will now report to Legate Rikke for future assignments unless she orders you different. You are all dismissed." They nodded and walked out to find Rikke. They found her outside fighting a practice dummy. As they approached she sheathed her sword. "So you must be the new recruits who impressed the good General so much he let you skip a rank. I am Legate Rikke. I am not your friend but I will expect the best from you. And you will give me your best or I will send you home crying to your mothers." They stood at attention as she walked in front of them. She stopped in front of Ragnthor. "What is your name?" Ragnthor smile and replied. "Ragnthor of the Isles ma'am. Son of Freynar the Vast." Rikke eyebrows shot up. "One of Freynar's sons. How is the old man?" Ragnthor looked down at her. "He is dead ma'am. Has been for the last 8 years." She nodded. "He was a good man. We fought together in the war. Well I say fought together but I was a fresh faced girl and he was my Legate. I hope you live up to his standard." Ragnthor nodded. Rikke resumed pacing. "In 3 weeks I am launching a mission to get something that will help the wife of our late High King in getting the throne. That should give you all time to go home and rest. I will need you to be at a tomb in the Pale by then. I will mark it on your map."Soon they were on their way back to the inn. Lydia was sitting by the fire when they got there. "So where are we going next?" Ragnthor ordered some mead. "Well we have a 3 week leave. So we can either go home and sit around for 2 days or make a trip to Dawnstar. I vote Dawnstar, I have never been there before." They all raised their bottles. "Aye!" The next morning almost all of them had a hangover, except Ragnthor. He was laughing as they groaned as the put on their packs and walked out the door.

-Author's note: So who totally hates that I just proved that Talos is real? And Arkay for that matter, and that I made him the son of Akatosh and Mara? Well haters are going to hate. And so go ahead. I have a turtle shell of an ego. And if I don't, that's what the block button is for XD. And if you think my writing needs more proofreading then offer up. Maybe it's time to stop relying on my now 11 year old sister(She doesn't get to read the fight scenes, those are just a little too brutal for her.)


	11. Chapter 11:The Jagged Crown

Chapter 11

Ragnthor

It took them a week to reach Dawnstar but it was a week without trouble. They only saw wolves once. It was a large pack of ice wolves. Ragnthor was in the process of taking off his pack when Slasher walked up, snarling. A large wolf walked out in front of the pack, legs stiff and hackles raised. Ragnthor dropped his pack on the ground and pulled his new dagger out of his boot. He felt a hand on his arm and looked up to see Lydia staring at him. He knew what she was thinking. "I know what I said, lass, and I will try but that alpha is a monster. Slasher is a big dog and I have never seen him get hit in any fight. It could go either way and the pack might attack if the alpha falls." Lydia nodded and removed her hand. The tension in the air was so thick as they circled, you could break your fist on it when it exploded. The alpha had attacked first with a noise out of a nightmare as he lunged at Slasher. Slasher rose on his hind legs and racked the wolf in the face. As the wolf shook his head Slasher dropped on its neck and bit down. The wolf shook and bucked, trying to shake him off. All that seemed to do was make him mad. He shook the wolf a few times then let him go. As the wolf back off Slasher charged, knocking him over. Soon he had the wolf on its back and it was over. Slasher ripped out its throat. He then turned to the pack and walked to ward them, snarling and snapping his jaws. The pack turned and ran off, whining. Slasher walked over to Ragnthor. He reached down his hand and rubbed Slasher's head. "Now that's a good boy. Now go and clean up, we don't want to walk into town with you all covered in blood." He knelt down and slipped his dagger back into his boot and put his pack back on. Later that day they walked into Dawnstar. They booked rooms at the inn and sat down and talked about the past week. Ragnthor was just as loud as the rest of them but soon excused himself from the party. The sun was just over the horizon as he walked over to the blacksmith's forge. As he sat down on the grindstone a couple walked over to him. "What are you doing here at the forge? Most travelers spend their time at the inn." Ragnthor stood. "The forge is a great place to be at peace. And I was hoping the blacksmith would come by. I was hoping to talk to him." The man laughed. "You are right about the peace. And we run the forge. What do you need?" Ragnthor shook their hands. "I was hoping to use it. I have made almost a full set of weapons and arms for….someone I care deeply for. I have finally got the metal need to finish the set." The man nodded. "You can use it. What kind of metal do you use?" Ragnthor pulled out a bar and handed it to him. "It's a mix of steel and metal that falls from the sky. It is hard to find but stronger the ebony." The man nodded and handed back. "The metal feels good. The name's Rustleif by the way. This is my wife Seren." Ragnthor nodded. "Thank you. Is there anything I can do to repay you?" Rustleif laughed. "No. It's good to see someone working this old forge. I haven't had much time lately." They shook hands and left.

Ragnthor was hard at work and almost done when someone touched him. As he turned around he saw Lydia standing there. "Well you're right on time. I was just finishing something for you. A sword and shield to match the armor I gave you." He handed them to her and she tried them on. "Thank you Ragnthor, they are perfect. How did you know what size to make them?" Ragnthor just shrugged his shoulders. "I have an eye for sizes." She nodded and they walked back to the inn. The next morning Ragnthor was almost ready to beat his head on the table. "Why did we come here? There nothing to do but mine and drink." They all laughed at him. "Well it was you that wanted to come here." He did slam his head into the table as they kept laughing at him. He walked to the mine and got a job there so he could afford to drink at night. And that continued for a week. Every day he would wake up early and they would laugh at him for wanting to come here. He would walk to the mine, grab a pick and work all day. After a hard day at work his friends would help him drink all the money he made away. On the 7th day he quit his job because it was time to pack so they could leave for the tomb. That night he was drinking with Lydia. "I have never drank so much in my life. Why did I ever suggest going here and why did you support me?" Lydia smiled and laughed. "You are my Thane. Who else am I supposed to follow?" Ragnthor shook his head. "Well you could have warned me. There is nothing here. There is a mine on each side of town. And more alcohol than I have ever seen. That pretty much sums it up." Lydia smiled and nodded. "As long as we travel together remind me never to spend a long length of time here." Lydia nodded as Ragnthor ordered another bottle of mead. Suddenly someone grabbed his arm. He turned and saw it was Ralof. Behind him was Brasella, holding a cake. Ragnthor dropped his head and started rubbing his temples. "No Ralof. It is not a good time for this. Let's try for next year, maybe." Ralof laughed. "I think this year, my friend. It has been 8 years since we did this last. Barkeep! A round for everyone here! It's my friend's birthday!" A roar went up around the inn. "But only one round." Everyone came up to the bar and congratulated Ragnthor. He shook hands with everyone. Rustleif and Seren came up. "Well congrats. And thank you for staying as long as you have. Not many people come to Dawnstar and few stay for more than a day. It will be sad to see you good. You have done more good than you think here." Ragnthor smiled and nodded. "Well I wish I could stay a little longer, working in the mine was good honest work. But me and my friends are leaving on the morrow. We have been on a short leave from the Legion but a mission we are part of is starting soon." Soon, on their own money, most of the people there were drunk. He was walking to his room when Lydia pulled him aside. She smiled at him. "Why didn't you tell me it was your birthday? I had forgotten." Ragnthor shrugged his shoulders. "I really didn't want anyone to know. And I don't truly like being the center of attention." As he looked down at her she looked indecisive. Then she stood on her tiptoes and gave him a quick kiss. "Well happy birthday." He gave a half smile and stared down at her. "I thought we were taking this slow?" She smiled coyly up at him. "We are. This was just the only way I could give you a present." He laughed and turned walked to his room. As he lay down on his bed he could remember how her lips felt. As he drifted off to sleep he was thinking that this was the best birthday he had in a long time.

The nest morning they left. When they walked out the sun was just peeking over the skyline. Ragnthor adjusted his pack and took a deep breath. It was the last peace he would have in a while. As soon as everyone was ready they moved out. It took them a week to reach the tomb. The got there early in the morning. They sat down and ate cold meat out of their packs. Ralof looked at him and asked "So how old are you now? You must be pushing close to 30 now." Ragnthor nodded. "27. I wouldn't call that pushing yet." He took a bite of food and sighed. "27 and I have more scars than a man twice my age. It has been a long haul." He smiled. "And now you know why I want to retire to farm for the rest of my days. Add to the world instead of taking." Soon others started to show up. Ragnthor greet all with a smile and asked them to sit down and join them. As more and more showed up Ragnthor found himself sliding closer and closer to Lydia. After a while Hadvar showed up. As Ragnthor looked up he saw Hadvar's face shift into one of anger and started to stand. Hadvar walked up to Ralof and drew his sword. "Ralof you damn traitor! What are you doing here!?" He grabbed the front of Ralof's armor. Ragnthor walked over and put his hand on Hadvar's arm. "Stand down Hadvar. We are here for the Legion." Hadvar looked at him in shock. "The Legion? But Ralof is a Stormcloak." Ragnthor shook his head. "Not anymore. We talked and I managed to make Ralof see that serving the Empire is better than tearing it apart." Ralof nodded and Hadvar relaxed. "I'm sorry Ralof. Can we try to be friends again? This war has torn us apart." Ralof smiled and nodded. "It was hard to lose a friend, thinking that he was following the wrong path." Hadvar nodded and they sat down with Brasella and started talking. Ragnthor breathed a sigh of relief and smile. He sat back down with Lydia. She kind of leaned on him. "So Ralof and Hadvar are going to be friends again? It's good that we are all finding each other again. You know, for an angry, brutal and ugly man, you are doing a lot of good here." Ragnthor snorted. "Ugly? I will have you know that I have had many women on my travels want me to bed them. Maybe I should leave and find one of them." Lydia laughed. "You might have to tell me about some of them someday." Ragnthor smiled and put his arm around her. Hadvar walked over and asked "And who is this smiling young lady? She can't be part of the Legion." Ragnthor looked up and smile. "Surely you remember the little wisp of a lass who used to follow me around." Hadvar got a shocked look on his face. "Surely this can't be Lydia! Hell, the last time I saw you were so broken inside that you looked shriveled." He recoiled and Ragnthor laughed. _Lydia must have glared at him._ "This is one and the same. And no she is not in the Legion. She is my traveling companion," She hit him, "also known as a Housecarl. I'm Thane of Whiterun. Not bad for a footloose wanderer." Hadvar looked shocked as Ragnthor laughed. "Well you would know these if you would stop by for a visit." Hadvar laughed and they continued talking.

Soon Legate Rikke showed up. "Lydia. Stay here with Slasher. There are enough of us to stay safe." Lydia nodded and slid closer to Slasher as Ragnthor stood and walked over. Rikke was stand next to a tree. "Alright men. Odds are that the Stormcloaks are already her and dug in. They may some convincing to leave. We have no idea how far they have descended into the barrow but that really doesn't matter. We are here for one thing. The Jagged Crown. It is an old Nordic relic. On its own it not much but having it will give Elisif an even stronger claim for the throne. But whatever happens we cannot let the Stormcloaks have it. Destroy it if necessary." They nodded. Rikke continued. "We are not cowards and don't need a speech to charge into danger. Just remember to trust the man beside you and we will get out of this alive. Now lets go." With that she turned and, drawing her sword, walked toward the barrow. As the second highest ranking person there Ragnthor walk behind her. There was a line of men in front of the barrow. "Charge!" Rikke yell. The lines met with a crash. The man Ragnthor fought was a good soldier. After a flurry of blows they had locked blades, coming to a standstill. Ragnthor let go of his sword with one hand and swung his fist. It connected with the man head, dazing him. Ragnthor quickly ran his blade through the man's gut. He turned to see the fight was over. Wiping his blade and regretting not getting armor he followed the rest of the men into the barrow. From there the fighting was quick and brutal. The narrow hallways don't give a lot of room for grace. Soon they had gone farther than the Stormcloaks had. They came to a stop in a room with pictures craved on the walls. A pair of Stormcloaks we dead in front of the door at the end. Rikke bent down and picked up a dragon claw made out of metal. "Who knows how to use this to open the door?" Ragnthor walked up and pulled the claw out of her hand. He looked at it and then started moving the stone circles on the door. Then he put the claw in and gave it a turn. The door dropped and revealed the way forward. "How did you do that?" Rikke asked impressed. Ragnthor gave a laugh. "I can't tell all my secrets. I have to leave some reason for you to keep me around." And then he walked through the door. Soon they were cutting their way through draugr. Some of the men had never seen them before and were unnerved by the sight. However Ragnthor, Ralof and Brasella cut through them quickly. Soon they were at the final room. There was what looked like a corpse sitting on a throne. As they drew close there was a popping sound and suddenly they were surrounded by draugr. Then the thing on the throne rose. It was a heavily armor draugr. Ragnthor hollered "KEEP THE OTHERS OFF ME! I WILL HANDLE THE BIG ONE!" He heard grunts of acknowledgement and charged. The thing moved fast for something long dead. It matched Ragnthor blow for blow. Soon it was clear that he would have to do it soon for he was tiring and the draugr wasn't. He waited until the draugr swung and he moved. He swung his sword with all the strength that he had left and managed to disarm it. Then he ran his sword through its chest and watched it fall. On its head was the crown. He pulled it off its head and put it in his pack. As he turned he saw the battle was over. Rikke walked over to him. "Did you get it?" Ragnthor nodded. "Good. Take it to Tullius and see if he has anything else for you to do. If not come back because I will. And take the two who came with you." Ragnthor nodded and motioned for Ralof and Brasella to follow. As he was getting ready to leave he heard familiar noise. He walked behind the throne and there was another word wall. He focused on it and another word was revealed. The word was TIID, time. Ragnthor wondered what it might do but decided to way until he had time to safely try it. So they left the throne room. They made their way back out the barrow looting the bodies on the way.

When they got back to Lydia she had a fire going. Ragnthor got worried and hurried to put a hand on her face. She looked up with a knowing expression on her face and shook her head. She was warm so he withdrew his hand. It was snowing and had dropped around a foot of snow in the time they were in the barrow. He put on his pack and gave the signal to move out. "We are going start to Solitude. With luck we will be out of the snow country before the snow gets to heavy and the sooner Elisif gets support for the throne, the sooner this damn war is over." They nodded as he whistled and Slasher ran ahead as a forward scout. They made good time despite the amount of snow falling. By the time they made camp the snow was up to their knees but it had slowed down. Ragnthor quickly dug down the ground and set up a tent and started making a fire. Soon he had a roaring blaze going with Lydia close to it. He gave her a worried look but she shook her head. He nodded and started cooking dinner. Soon they were digging into a warm dinner. Ragnthor looked at the sky. "Well it looks like we might get a clear night. That's good. We still have 2 weeks of travel to Solitude without the snow." Ralof nodded. "If it snows much more we might be stranded for the winter. That's not something I look forward to." They all nodded. A few hours later they were making ready for bed. Ragnthor held open the tent flap for Lydia and whistled for Slasher. The all settled down for the night, Slasher between them. As they drifted off to sleep Ragnthor had the nasty feeling that tomorrow would be harder than that day had been, and he was right. It started snowing again around the middle of the night and continued until morning. Ragnthor was just waking when he heard Ralof curse. He pulled on his travel clothes and opened the flap only to find deep snow. When he got out and stood he found it was up to his waist. "Well shite." Ralof nodded and then helped Ragnthor make a fire. In about an hour they had a pot of porridge ready to eat. And soon after that they were ready to go. Ragnthor broke trail all day as the snow got deeper and was bone tired that night so Ralof took care of dinner. It still hadn't stopped snowing. It snowed for a week. And for a week Ragnthor broke trail. On the morning of the 6th day the snow was chest deep. When Ragnthor walked outside all he saw was white. He didn't even bother with food. He just pulled on his pack and tore into the snow. It was slow progress. Around noon Lydia walked up and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't you think it is time for a break?" Ragnthor turned around with a wild look in his eyes. He growled at her. "Do nae mettle in matters that are well enough in hand." She backed away without a word. About an hour later the snow started to get shallower. Ragnthor tore into the snow with renewed vigor. By nightfall the snow was down around their knees. And Ragnthor was done. He had pushed himself as hard as he could for 5 days and was done. He dropped to his knees and just sat there, chest heaving. He didn't really notice when Lydia took off his pack or when Ralof put him in the tent. All he knew was that he had stopped moving and that he was cold. He took of his coat and slipped under his furs, trying to warm himself. He was just getting warm when he drifted off to sleep.

He woke with Lydia's arms around him. He cursed himself for pushing that hard and he carefully removed himself from her arms. After he had slipped on his clothes he walked outside. The snow was no deeper than I had been the night before. He made a fire and started cooking the last of the meat. As he tossed Slasher a piece he said "You better take down a deer soon or we will have no meat for dinner." Slasher looked at him and he seemed to nod. Ragnthor laughed and turned back to cooking. Lydia was the first out. As she rubbed her eyes she watched her. Soon she hunkered down by him. "Sorry for snapping at you yesterday and for pushing myself so hard I worried you." She nodded. "Just don't do it again." He smile and nodded. Soon Ralof and Brasella came out. Ragnthor smiled at them. "It's good that you finally woke up. I want to get an early start today." Ralof just looked at him. "You know, if it was anyone else I would wonder why you are moving after a day like yesterday. But you have convinced me to join the Legion, built a house in a week, and then plowed you way through a 6 day blizzard. I really have nothing else to say." Ragnthor laughed and nodded. "So you won't complain that I want to move after breakfast." Ralof just shook his head. "You never cease to amaze me. Sometimes I wonder if all that wandering knocked something loose in your head." Ragnthor just laughed and tore into his meat. Soon the camp was down and they were on their way. They moved quickly, only stopping for a noon meal. During dinner that night Lydia sat close to him. He nodded her and quickly finished and went to bed. The next morning he saw that Lydia had slid closer to him during the night. He smiled and felt bad at the same time. _She really does care for me and I have been a bastard for throwing my life seemingly away._ He quietly got up and went out to prepare breakfast. It was bread because that was really all they had left. Soon everyone was up and finishing breakfast. They broke down camp and were off. The rest of the week was like that. Fast moving and eating nothing but bread. But they managed to make up the time lost fighting through the snow. The morning of the 14th day the saw the point that Solitude was built on. A few hours later they were walking through the gates. As they stopped in front of the inn Ragnthor handed Lydia a small pouch of gold. "Go in the inn and get a room for yourself. We need to go and report in. If plans change I will inform you." She nodded and walked in.

Soon they were standing in front of Tullius. He stood in front of them with his hands behind his back. "So you are the first back from the Pale. I trust that you were successful." Ragnthor reached in his pack and handed him the crown. His eyes grew when he saw it. "So this is the Jagged Crown. It looks very…Nordic. Auxiliary!" A young man walked in. "Go to the Jarl and tell her that we were successful and that I will be there in a short while to deliver it myself." The man nodded and ran off. Tullius turned back to face them. "So you are the son of old Freynar. I was about your rank when I met him. I always wondered if he survived the war. I guess he did. Speaking of rank, I am allowing you to jump rank again. I am promoting you to Legate. You now serve only me and Rikke. Now the only reason I am doing this is while you were gone we got in group of 25 men from the fort you retook. They will all be under your command as well as the 2 standing here. Now normally I would give you a week or so to get to know the men and train them but we have a war to win. And besides these men have proved their skill in both taking a fort from bandits and then holding it until we got there." Ragnthor nodded. "Thank you sir." Tullius waved his hand. "Don't thank me. Jarl Balgruuf has sent a message to me that he believes Ulfric will attack his hold soon and he requests the Legion help him guard it. Whiterun is the most important hold. It must not fall. I would send Rikke but I don't think she will make it in time. So I will send you." Ragnthor nodded. "It will be done sir." Tullius nodded. "Then get to it. Move out!" Ragnthor walked out into the courtyard and saw that then men had gathered. "Ralof and Brasella, please go stand with the men. I am going to try my hand at a speech." They nodded. As the men gathered he stood with his hands behind his back. "It's good to see you again men. It appears that I will be the one to lead you into battle. And don't think I won't be there with you. I won't send anyone somewhere I will not go myself. And today we leave on a mission. Jarl Balgruuf has requested Legion Soldiers to help defend the town from the army of Ulfric Stormcloak. We will be forced to bring battle to men who may truly be our brothers. If any of you wish not to fight I will assign you duties that keep you away from any fighting. But we leave for Whiterun at once. I do have some things I need to do before I leave. Getting armor is one of them. Never had a chance to after the fight. Ralof and Brasella will be in charge while I am away. I should catch up by nightfall. Move Out!" Then men turned and left while he stood there. After they left he walked over to the blacksmith.

As he walked over a man looked up from the forge and raise his hand. "Greets. You must be the new Legionnaire that's making wave. A little over a month and already a Legate." Ragnthor smiled and nodded. "That's me. I'm looking for a new set of armor and not any of that Legion armor. It just doesn't stand up to the damage I can take in a fight." The man walked over and they shook hands. "My name's Beirand. What kind of armor are you looking for?" Ragnthor looked around. "The strongest you can make." Beirand nodded. "I think I have what you need. Now I need you to take off your shirt young man. I need to get your measurements." Ragnthor nodded and stripped off his shirt. Beirand's eyes grew wide. "Not a young man. Now I see why you want the good stuff. Go ahead and get dressed. Will the Legion be covering the cost or you?" Ragnthor smiled and pulled out a bag of gold. "I will. The Legion doesn't like special orders." Beirand laughed. "That is true. Take a seat there. I will have this ready soon." Ragnthor nodded and sat down to watch him work. He conceded the Beirand was as good a smith as he was but moved much faster. Ragnthor asked the metal to change and slowly it did. Beirand told the metal and it jumped to obey him. A few hours later he was done. "Get up lad and try this on." Ragnthor stood and pulled on the greaves, slid the armor over his head and buckled it down and then pulled on his gauntlets. They fit like a glove. "I have to ask where you learned your craft. I can make something this good but it would take me a day or longer." Beirand just laughed. "I have to save some secrets. But the trick is not to ask or force but find the middle ground where the metal wants to serve you." Ragnthor nodded as he slid on his pack and stuck his helm under his arm. "Well it's a shame you live so far away or I would bring you all my metal work." They shook hands and Beirand asked "Where do you live?" Ragnthor felt homesick as he replied. "A farm 2 or so miles outside of Whiterun. Just reclaimed the land after 8 years of wandering only to get caught up in this mess." Beirand nodded. "And a true mess it is. Well if you are ever in the city feel free to stop by for supper. I'm sure me and my boy would love to hear your tales. The wife…not so much." Ragnthor nodded as he left to see Lydia. He found her sitting by the fire with Slasher curled around her feet. "Why you big softy. I bet people wouldn't even think you were a half wolf looking at you." Slasher's tail thumped on the floor as Ragnthor drug a chair over next the Lydia. After he sat Slasher put his head on Ragnthor's leg. "Now Lydia, I have been promoted to Legate…" Lydia smiled and punched him in the shoulder. "That good isn't it. Why do you have a sour expression on your face?" He continued "And me and my men have been given the task of protecting Whiterun from Ulfric and his men. And I would like you not to be there." Lydia glared at him. "You are my Thane. Why would you not want me by your side?" Ragnthor met her glare. "Because you are more than that. I know that I can fight with great power and less regard when you are near but I don't want that. I need to always have a clear head because it's not just me, Ralof and Brasella anymore. I have 25 other people counting on me and the orders I give them." She gaze softened slightly. "Ok. I will because I can understand where you are coming from." Ragnthor nodded. "And I would like to ask another boon. I would like you to stay at the farm until the end of the war. I have a feeling it would be longer than the end of winter or the start of summer at the latest." Lydia stood so suddenly her chair it the floor. She snarled at him. "Why should I stay home? Why should I be anywhere other than where my Thane is?" Ragnthor stood and out arms around her. And she fought against him and he honestly thought that she would bite him if he wasn't wearing armor. He held on for a long time knowing that if he let go too soon he would end up getting hit. Hard. After a while she calmed down and grabbed her by the shoulders. "Why. Because I have gone through the effort to make sure that this isn't your fight. Because I don't want to lose you. Call me selfish but it would kill me to lose you. To battle. To Ralof." She gave a little hiccup of laughter. "To Ralof? Why would I want him? I think Brasella would kill me if I tried." Ragnthor smile as he looked her in the eyes. "Thank you. I will feel much better knowing you are safe from harm. Now give me a kiss my dear, and I will be home soon." She gave him a exasperated look and blushed. "So it's my dear, is it?" He nodded and she reached up and gave him a quick kiss. He reached into his pack and pulled out a massive bag of gold and handed it to her. "This is all I have. There should be upwards of 10,000 gold in there. It should cover all expenses you acquire. And keep Slasher, I will feel better knowing he is with you and I have no place for a dog on campaign. Please stay here for a week before leaving. I want you nowhere near Whiterun during the battle. Now I must go if I am to catch up to the men by dark. I will see you soon little one." He smiled at her then turned and left.

-Author's note: So finally done with another one. Took longer than I thought but that gave me time to think about how the next chapter will go. Which you can help with! I am letting my romantic side out. Seeing as it is Christmas time I am doing a 12 days of Christmas from Ragnthor to Lydia. Well 12 days of New Life Festival. And not a parody one like you can find online but a real one and the struggle is real. So if you have any good idea's, leave them in a review and i might use them.


	12. Chapter 12:New Life and Civil War

Chapter 12

Lydia

After Ragnthor left Lydia was still struggling with her anger. She knew that he hadn't meant to seem like he was not considering her a warrior but that's still how she felt. _Have I not proven my worth, time and time again?_ She shook her head and walked over to the inn keeper. "It turns out that I will be staying for a week instead of just one night. Here is the gold to make up the difference." She counted out a far amount of coin onto the bar. She then turned and sat back down by the fire. And she spent most of the week there, having nothing to do. She went out a few times and spent the last of her personal money on books. During the day she would sit near the fire or with her backing facing a corner of the room and read. A few times during the evening so of the local lads would walk up to her and ask if she would like a drink. She would gently tell the no. If they persisted Slasher would stand and growl at the man. That would make them back up quick. She would smile to herself at that. But other than that the week was boring. It was both the longest and shortest week of her life. Finally the week was up. She packed her bag and walked out of town to where the local wagon was. She bought passage and was off. It took about a week and a half to get home. When she got there it looked mostly the same as when they had left. The grass was dead and brown and the animals had eaten the other field almost completely down to the ground. She walked into the house and put her bag down then when and put the horses and cow in the stable and threw in some hay. She stood outside for a while, drinking in the peace the seemed to flow from the ground. It was a peace that was soon lessened by Slasher. He had brought down yet another deer. "By the nine dog. It seems that you always bring us food. Shouldn't it be the other way around?" Slasher gave a happy bark and nudged the deer. Lydia shook her head and pulled deer around back and cleaned it. Soon she was taking it into the cellar and hanging it from the ceiling. She took a piece and started cooking. When she was done she tossed Slasher half and sat down to eat. Soon she finished and cleaned the dishes. As she was sitting by the fire with Slasher she thought back. Since Ragnthor had come back a little over a month ago this was longest they had been apart. She felt….like something was missing. Soon she shook off the feeling and went to bed.

The next morning, after breakfast, she walked out and saddled Black Moon and rode into town. As she drew close she could see that a massive battle had been waged there. The ground was tore and still stained with blood. But as she walked into town it was like the battled hadn't happened, apart from the looks on people's faces. Especially the children. For most it was the first time they had ever seen or heard anything like that. She saw Adrianne was outside so she walked over to talk. As she approached Adrianne looked out and waved at her. "So where have you been? Ragnthor showed up a week ago and did battle with the Stormcloaks just outside the gate." Lydia looked down at her feet and felt a little heat climb up her face. "He requested that I…not come and fight. He told me that I didn't need to fight for the empire, only for him and he didn't want to force me on the path that he chose." As she finished she looked up and saw Adrianne looking at her. "I don't believe you. There must be something more." Lydia nodded. "He said he didn't want to lose me. To anything." Adrianne just smiled and nodded. "So he likes you. But to you like him?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't really know. I still hate him for leaving but it is slowly being tempered. And while we were gone he almost died after a battle. I lost control when I saw him drop. I would have attacked Ralof when he picked him up and packed him into the fort if someone hadn't held me back." Adrianne walked over and put her arm around Lydia. "Well there's something there. If you even need to talk I am always here." Lydia nodded. "Thank you. Well I need to go and talk with Balgruuf. It has been a long while since I have had time to talk to the Jarl." Adrianne nodded. "Go on. I need to get back to work anyway." As Lydia walked off Adrianne smiled and put her hands over her chest. "It turns out it was good for Ragnthor to come back. He is helping Lydia live again." She shook her head and went back to work.

Lydia was soon standing in front of the Jarl. "Greetings Jarl Balgruuf." Balgruuf stood, grabbed her shoulders and let out a booming laugh. "Lydia! I wondered where you were when Ragnthor showed up without you. All he would say was that he had given you an important task." Lydia managed to keep a calm face while inside she was shocked. _He is helping to keep my honor as a Housecarl intact._ She nodded. "That's correct. I just back last night. I have been given a…leave of absence for the duration of the war. My Thane did not wish to force me on any path he chose." Balgruuf nodded and Lydia thought he looked like he knew more that he was trying to hide. Lydia continued. "So you did actually have a battle here. Why is there no sign of battle inside the gates?" Balgruuf's face grew darker. "Because of Ragnthor. He flat refused to have any of my guards outside the city, stating that he want someone to keep the people safe on the off chance he and his men failed to hold them off. I went and stood behind his men in order to give what support I could. The men never even broke the front line. Ragnthor runs a tight group. Whenever there was a break in the fighting he would have those in the back switch with the front to give them a break. And he fought beside his men. Most leaders lead from the back, he cut down as many if not more than his men. The man is a beast when he fights. I never seen anything like it." Lydia nodded. "That I know. The task he and 2 others were given to join was to clean a fort of bandits. Then men with him had driven them off the day before. The next morning every bandit in the area must have been outside the gates. Between Ragnthor, me and his dog we took out 40 men. When he fights he seems to fight on pure instinct, feeling rather than seeing. And his style breaks moral as well as men." Balgruuf nodded then shook his head and smiled. "Well Lydia, Its good to have you back, no matter for how long. I think Aela has been missing her sparring partner. And if I have any work you can do I will let you know." Lydia nodded and walked toward the doors. After she left Balgruuf sat back down. He smiled and shook his head. "Well she seems different. Maybe that night when Ragnthor almost pulled her outside he took my advice. Good on him. And on her." He shook his head again. "Proventus, bring in the farmer who insists he need a full complement of guards to help with wolves on his land. I wish to see if it is really that bad."

Soon Lydia was walking into The Companions mead hall. They Companions were gathered around an open area. Aela and Farkas were fist fighting. Lydia stood off to the side watching the fight. It was a joy to watch to differing styles fight. Aela moved quick and was landing 2 or 3 blows to one of Farkas's 1 but he took them and looked unaffected. The fight only lasted a minute or so more. Aela dunked under his swing and kicked his leg out from under him. As he fell she put her foot on his throat. "Alright Aela, you win this time." Aela laughed as she removed her foot. "I'm ready anytime." She turned and raised her arms. "Who's next?" Lydia pushed through the crowd. "I will give it a try. That is if you think a lowly Housecarl can fight a Companion." Farkas barked out a laugh. "You are the only person who has fought Aela to a standstill. If she won't fight you, I will." Aela smiled and nodded. Lydia stripped down to her shirt and pants and walked out and faced Aela. "It's good to see you again Lydia. I was worried that something had happened when you and you Thane didn't come back." Lydia laughed. "I don't think there is a person, man or mer, that can beat him. He seems to be blessed by the gods." Farkas growled. "Are we here to fight or talk? FIGHT!" They nodded and swung. Lydia took a fist on the face and repaid with a blow to the chest that seemed to stagger Aela. She followed up and swung her fist at Aela's jaw. Aela blocked and swung at Lydia chin. Lydia shifted her body and took the blow on her left shoulder. It hit, hard. As her body turned with the force of the blow she used the momentum to slam her fist into Aela's side. Something gave under her fist with a crack. Aela winced and swung 6 times in rapid succession. Lydia took more blows then she blocked. The fight went back and forth for several minutes. Suddenly something popped into her head. She waited until Aela swung. She quickly moved forward and, taking the blow on her left side, grabbed the front of Aela's shirt. She pulled Aela forward and slammed her head into her face. As Aela brought her hands to her face, Lydia swung her left fist into Aela's gut and when Aela dropped her hands to her side Lydia swung as hard as she could at Aela's jaw. Aela's head snapped back and she fell to the floor. She lay there for a few minutes with Lydia breathing heavily over her, the crowd cheering. As Lydia wiped the blood from her lips Aela's eyes opened. Lydia smiled and she bent down and offered her a hand. "By the Gods girl," she said as she grabbed Lydia's hand, "Where did you learn to fight like that? I have never seen a speed and brawler style." Lydia laughed. "I learn from a man can do it much better than me. He would have taken half the time I took to beat you." Aela's eye grew wide. "Who is this man? I would love to learn from him." Lydia shook her head and smiled. "I don't know about that. I have watched him take down 25, 30 men by himself. He killed more than 10 with his bare hands. The last man he threw at the ground so hard the man's own armor crumpled around him. He fights in a berserkers rage and with a fencers speed." Aela nodded and asked. "Still, who is this man?" Lydia kept shaking her head. "It is the new thane of Whiterun."

They talked until it started to grow dark. Lydia excused herself, saying that she had animals to feed. She made it back just before dark. She hurried to feed the horses and cow then went inside to start dinner. After that she went to bed. And that was how most of the next month went. Some days she would stay at the farm and did what little house work there was. Some days she went to town to see if Balgruuf had anything for her to do. Then she would talk with Adrianne or train with Aela. Nights found her sitting by the fire, Slasher at her feet. And for every day that passed she grew slightly more worried. She still hadn't heard from Ragnthor. Soon it was 13th of Evening Star. She had decided to spend the day at home. She had slept late and was rushing out to feed the horses. She was just finishing up when a courier ran up to her. "I'm looking for Housecarl Lydia." Lydia nodded. "I am she." The young man reached into a bag at his side and pulled out a package. "I was asked to deliver this here by an Imperial Legate." Lydia had to fight to keep herself under control as she reached out to grab it. "Thank you. Is there a fee I need to pay?" The lad shook his head and walked off. Lydia fought the urge to hug the package to her chest. She hurried to the house and opened the package. It was a large jar with a large orange butterfly in it. There was a note hanging from the neck that said she would need to put a flower and leaves inside the jar every 2 to 3 days. She did hug it to her chest. "It's beautiful. Thank you Ragnthor." She put it on the mantel and went about the rest of her day. As she was going to sleep the last the last thing on her mind was _He didn't forget about me. He really does care_. The next day around the same time another courier came to the house. He had 2 packages. Lydia took them in the house and opened them. It was 2 pots with mountain flowers growing in them. A note on one said to put the water used to water them should be placed by the fire because the cold water from the well could kill them. She put them on the shelf over her bed. The next day the same thing happened. A courier came to the door and dropped something off. It was 3 books. They were thick and so Lydia put them by the plants, saving them for the other long days. The next day another courier showed up. It was a small package. She took it inside and sat down at the table and unwrapped it. It was a gold necklace with an ungodly large sapphire. The note attached to it told her that the sapphire reminded him of her eyes. She wrapped it in soft leather and put it in the chest at the foot of her bed. The next day the same thing happened. The courier gave her a small bag. Inside were five gold rings, each with a different flawless gem. She wrapped each in a piece of leather and put them in her chest. The next day a courier came again. This time he only brought a letter. As Lydia took it fear gripped a part of her heart. She sat down and opened it.

Dear Lydia,

So I was trying to give you one gift every day from now leading up to New Life but you are a hard lass to shop for. I tried and I think I did pretty good up til now. But I have completely run out of things I could think of. So you can take the money I gave you and by something just for you every day. And as to way I did this, it was something my father told me he did many years ago when he was trying to win my mother. He never did tell me if it worked. So either he knew more than me and or it didn't and he tried something else. Maybe you could tell me. And sorry for not writing. We have been in some tough fighting. But my boys are coming along well. Have yet to lose a man. Hadvar also transferred under my command. The war is almost over. We hard working on taking over the last hold and then we march on Windhelm to face Ulfric. And I will stay that the past 2 months have been the hardest I have had in a long time. You are almost always on my mind. Its helps me realize why I even joined this war. Your moving down the back roads, by the river of my memory. Ever smiling, ever gentle on my mind. I should be home by spring. I miss you little one.

Ragnthor.

Lydia nodded. "I think it did work." She put the letter in her chest and then went to town.

Ragnthor

Ragnthor was just finishing the letter when he heard a noise behind him. He turned to find Ralof smiling at him. "So you have finally given up trying to find gifts to send Lydia every day. I wondered how long that would take." Ragnthor sealed the letter and gave Ralof a shove. "Well at least I try to show a softer side. How are you wooing Brasella? Showering her with blood and severed heads?" Ralof snorted and shook his head and Ragnthor laughed. "I'm just kidding. I know you're not trying." Ralof tried to put him in a head lock. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. It was Rikke. "Ready your men Ragnthor. Today we march on Riften. Once we have breached the gates I want you to go house to house and make sure the civilians get out safe. An easy job after all the hard ones you have taken. Once we have replaced the Jarl with one more friendly to the Empire, we march on Windhelm." They stood straight. "Yes ma'am." Rikke nodded and left. "Well let's go and get the men ready. And hurry, I can't wait for this damn war to be over with." They went out and talked to the men. There wasn't much to say, everyone knew the attack would be soon. Soon they were all just sitting around and waiting. Suddenly the command came. "Troops! Stand Ready!" They all shot up and there was a loud crash. "CHARGE!" And they ran through the hole that had been a gate. "Men, check the houses and get anyone not fighting out. I will cover you." They all nodded and started going from house to house. Ragnthor fought guard after guard, trying to disarm where he could, not wanting to see brave soldiers die fighting for what their Jarl believed in. The Stormcloak soldiers he cut down without a second thought. They had made their choice and must now lay in the grave they dug. The fighting raged of for a few hours when suddenly a roar broke out above the noise of battle. Ragnthor looked up and saw a sight that could only make the fight worse. "DRAGON! MEN, TO ME!" So he was surrounded by his men. "Those of you with bows stay back and fire at the dragon. Everyone else, make sure civilians stay safe and keep the guards off me." The men nodded and Ragnthor ran to the largest open spot he could find. He looked up at the dragon and yelled "FUS RO DUH!" He watched the air shift as an unseen force shot up toward the dragon. It hit the dragon's wing, crumpling it. As it fell toward him he yelled "ARCHERS! FIRE AT WILL!" and the air was filled with arrows.

The dragon hit the ground hard enough the earth shook. It was bleeding from over a dozen different wound but the arrows hadn't gone deep enough to affect it. As it shook it's head and roared at him, Ragnthor roared and charged. The dragon drew its head back and as it was just about to release a bout of fire Ragnthor swung and his sword cut deep. So deep, in fact, that it lodged in the dragon lower jaw. As the dragon raised it's head Ragnthor grimly hung on. Suddenly it started to thrash around in an effort to dislodge him. Ragnthor had to choices. To be shaken to death or let go of the sword. He let go and dropped 15 feet to the ground. As hit landed there was a crack and a white hot pain in his ankle. Reaching down to grabbed his dagger he started tearing down the wall between him and his anger. As the dragon lowered it's head to look at him he smiled at the sight before him and he removed the final barrier. He laughed as he swung his fist and popped the dragon's right eye. He managed to keep some control over himself, just enough he could remember the fight. The dragon replied by bathing him in fire. Ragnthor held up a hand to protect his face and swung the dagger. It caught the dragon in the throat and sunk deep, cutting a vein that caused blood to gush out. The dragon grabbed Ragnthor around the waist with its mouth and bit down, maybe hoping to end him before it was ended. Ragnthor held the dagger in both hands and was slamming it down on the dragon's skull, scales flying off with every blow. Just as the dragon's teeth had broke through his armor and the world was going black he slammed the dagger into it's head with all his strength. The dagger punched a hole through the dragon's skull. Ragnthor felt a shiver pass through the dragon as it entered its death throes. It snapped it's head forward and Ragnthor was flung out of its mouth. He flew through the air for a second then crashed into a wall with a crack. The last thing he thought before everything went black was _LYDIA!_

Ragnthor came to in a tent. He sat up and clutched his side. "Damn. Broke a rib, maybe 2." He pulled on his shirt and walked out. The sun was setting in the west. He saw Ralof, Hadvar and Brasella sitting by a fire and walked over to join them. Hadvar looked up, shocked. "I didn't think you would be up, much less moving yet." Ralof laughed. "You clearly haven't been around him much. I have watched him get up and move out 8 days after losing so much blood another man might have died. All his got this time was a knock on the head and a few broken ribs." Ragnthor and Brasella laughed as he sat down. He looked over at Ralof. "About that. You mind never telling Lydia about what happened, ever. If she knew I think she would kill me herself." Ralof nodded as Hadvar asked "So you and Lydia. How did that happen? A few years after you left she wanted to rend you limb from limb and now you're…whatever you are." Ragnthor nodded. "Whatever we are is a good name for. We agreed to take it very slow. And I saved her life. We were up on The Throat of the World and she was almost killed by a troll. That took a lot out of her. By the time I had camp set up she was freezing. If she wasn't a Nord her skin would have been blue. I buried the tent in snow to keep the heat in and held her in my arms all night, keeping her warm. After that we grew…closer. It was during our mission to join the Legion that everything fell into place. We were getting ready to leave when the bandits that my men had driven off came back to try to take the fort. Me and Lydia went out to stop them. It was a large group of over 40 and I took out over 25 myself I'm told. I don't really remember much. I broke the wall between me and my anger to stay on my feet. Ralof knows more than me from here." Ralof nodded and continued. "It was a sight to see. Ragnthor didn't see the battle. He felt it. He was doing things he shouldn't have been able to do. I saw him throw a sword without looking and it sunk hilt deep in the center of a bandit's back that was going after Lydia. Soon the fighting stopped. The remaining bandits had gathered around there chief. Ragnthor just stood there for a moment, blood pouring of over a dozen light wounds and several very bad ones. He crushed the man with his own 2 hands. He then passed out. Lydia lost control. She started dragging him toward the gates, doing more harm than good. When I picked him up she tried to attack me and most likely would have killed me if Brasella here hadn't grabbed and held her back. Lydia sat by his side for 8 days, never once moving. They have been as close as 2 bumps on a log since then, even though they try to deny it." Ragnthor was just about to punch Ralof in the shoulder when a voice behind them spoke up "Interesting story boys but we don't have time to stand around on gossip like old hens. I want camp broken down and us to be moving in an hour." They stood up and faced the voice. "Yes ma'am, Legate Rikke."

2 weeks later they walked over a hill and there is was, Windhelm. As they were walking to the flat near the riverbank Ragnthor heard a voice speak up beside him. "You really do love her, don't you." Ragnthor turned and saw Rikke. "This woman, Lydia isn't it, is the one you were sitting next outside the barrow?" Ragnthor nodded. "Aye. That woman is my first and only love. I have wandered for 8 years and never has another woman held my heart as she does." Rikke nodded, deep in thought. "You know, I could assign you a safe position, if you want." Ragnthor smiled and shook his head. "No Legate. I could never feel good knowing that I good a safe job when others are out there fighting and dying. Send me into the thick of the battle, to fight or die well. Besides, I have seen her again. If I die, I will have her face on my mind. But I won't die. I have too much to live for." Rikke smiled and shook her head. "I will never understand you. Most of the time you are solemn and never look for a fight but when you get in one you fight like something from oblivion. Hell I have seen you punch a hole in the enemy line where no one couldn't get them to flinch and a few hours later you are sitting near the fire, staring off and smoking on the pipe of yours." Ragnthor's smile left his face and he sighed. "Rikke I wandered for 8 years as a sellsword, taking a job her and a job there. I have been brought to deaths door more times than I care to think about. I'm tired, Rikke. I have left a trail of grieving mothers and widows and it has taken its toll. I may seem a young man to you, but inside I fell like a horse long past his prime but is still working because his owner needs him too. I came home to Skyrim to farm. Then I got thrown into the fire once more. I fight hard and brutal so I can be done. Now let's get camp set up and the siege gear ready. I want this war to be over." He walked off and started to help his men get ready.

A few weeks later they had given up trying to starve them out. Ulfric had been given too much time to prepare. So they went into the woods and cut down the largest tree they could find and hauled it to the gates. Ragnthor and his men were assigned as guards for the battering ram and were to be the first ones in the town. For 3 days the pounded at the gate, slowly denting the doors and chipping the wood. And for 3 days Ragnthor stood there, waiting for the war to finally be over. Around noon on the 4th day the doors splintered. Ragnthor grabbed a nearby axe and cleared a way through the rubble. Soon he was through. There was a line of soldiers waiting for them. Ragnthor roared back at his men "CHARGE!" He threw the axe as hard as he could and it sunk head deep into the chest of a Stormcloak soldier. He then drew his sword and ran into the midst of them, his sword singing its song of death. Soon his men joined in and they made short work of them. They set up a defensive position and waited for orders. Soon Rikke ran up to Ragnthor. "We are going to split the men into 3 groups. I will take the left, Tullius on the right and you down the center. We need you to make them hurt and no let them get a foot hold anywhere. Drive them back." Ragnthor nodded and walked over to his men. "We end this today and then we can go home to our wives and children! We push hard, hit harder and never let them come up for air! Today is the day we unite Skyrim!" His men roared around him and they charged into the town.

Fighting the city was tough. The enemy knew the ground and had laid traps. Ragnthor lead the way and tripped most of them. For the most part his armor could take the blows but a few times things had stabbed deep through it. Some of the men asked if wanted to stop or let someone else take the lead but he just growled and told them to get back in line. The fighting stretched on for several hours and the sun was going down before they reached the castle. As the waited for the others to reach them Ragnthor took some cloth from a small pack on his hip and stuck them in his wounds. Soon small groups of men were coming at them from behind. Most of them lay down their swords when they saw they had nowhere to go. A few didn't. Those were cut down to the man. Tullius was the first one to make it through followed closely by Rikke. Blood was slowly oozing out of a few holes in Ragnthor's armor as he stood in front of Tullius. Tullius eyed them then asked "Are you fit enough to end this?" Ragnthor nodded. "I am ready." Tullius motioned and Rikke joined them. "We 3 shall be the ones to enter the castle. Between the 3 of us we should be able to handle however many men are left. Ragnthor, you will be the one to fight Ulfric. It would look better for someone born in Skyrim to end the war." Ragnthor nodded and they went into the castle.

There were only a few men left in the castle and they were quickly cut down. Ulfric was standing in front of his throne when they got to him. Tullius walked ahead. "Ulfric. The Empire finds you guilty of both treason toward the Empire but also to Skyrim. For that, I sentence you to death." Ulfric drew his sword and snarled. "You will have to kill me here, you Imperial dog. But have the Dragonborn end me. It will sound better in the stories that way." Ragnthor shook his head and walked toward Ulfric. "So you joined up with the Empire. You are a disgrace of a Nord." Ragnthor smiled and shook his head. "I am only following in my father's footsteps in doing what is right." Ulfric shook his head. "No, lad. You dishonor Freynar by fighting against the Nords." Something deep inside snapped and he swung his fist at Ulfric's head. Ulfric duck and laughed and the wall holding back his anger was blasted apart. The fight was short and brutal. Ulfric swung his sword only once. Ragnthor grabbed it and torn it from Ulfric's grasp and broke it over his knee. He pulled his dagger from his boot and slammed it into Ulfric several times, denting the Jarl's armor. He back off and left Ulfric stand there, swaying, blood pour from the wounds in his chest. He walked back over and grabbed the top of Ulfric's breastplate, pulled him close and buried the dagger deep in his chest. "May you find what you seek in the life here after." He then pushed Ulfric over and walked away as he hit the ground. Tullius laughed. "Finally that man is dead. A good thing you did, putting that menace down." Ragnthor turned around and stood in front of Tullius. He looked down and glared at the man. Tullius took a step back and he smiled. "Do not laugh at his death. He was a far better man than you. He just chose the wrong side. With the war over I need to get back to my farm. If the Legions needs any further help that is where you can find me. I am also releasing my men from their oaths so they can do the same." Tullius didn't say a word as Ragnthor walked away. Rikke called out to him "Do you want your dagger back?" Ragnthor shook his head. "Leave it. Let the stories say that the Dragonborn wanted to honor the man with the weapon that slew him." He then walked out the castle doors.

Rikke caught up with Ragnthor before he left that night. "Is there any way that I can convince you to stay on? We need someone like you." Ragnthor smiled and shook his head. "I have a farm to run and the whole Dragonborn thing to deal with. I will come back if you need help. Not Tullius, can't stand the gall of that man but you." Rikke nodded and Ragnthor continued. "And if you ever want a break from the soldier's life and want to earn your meals the common way, I have a room in my house for you." Rikke laughed. "I might take you up on that. Are you leaving tonight?" Ragnthor nodded. "I have been away long enough. This is the longest I have been away from Lydia since I met her again. She promised me that once the war was over we could try to be together again. I want to take her up on that." He swung his pack over his shoulders. "It was good Serving with you Rikke." She nodded and he turned to leave. As he walked off into the night he was singing a song of both happiness and longing.

-Author's note: Well this one took awhile to come out. I had 2 news games to play and the nerd god stole my will to write for a while. And it might be awhile for the next one with it being Christmas and all. On that note Have a Merry Christmas everyone. And hopefully it is whiter than mine. And I will give bonus points for those who manage to point out the reference to a song and a book/comic book series which I noticed I added when i was proof reading. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. If not the next one should be better.


	13. Chapter 13:A Trip to Whiterun

Chapter 13

Ragnthor

He got home around 2, almost 3 weeks after leaving Windhelm. As he walked through the plain of Whiterun he could tell that spring was starting. There was only an inch or so of snow on the ground. He smiled and started singing a homecoming song. It was around noon when he got to the farm. He walked over to the stable and Ahearn saw him and whinnied. He walked over to the gate and Ahearn stuck his head out. Ragnthor laughed and rubbed his head. "So you did miss me. Here I thought you would welcome the break from work. Now where is Black Moon? Off to town I take it?" Ahearn nodded. Ragnthor laughed and kept rubbing his head for awhile then walked over to a small shed and pulled out a hoe. He shrugged off his pack and coat and walked toward the closest field and started turning the snow into the earth. As he worked his mind wandered. He could feel in his bones that it was going to be a good year on the farm. He regretted he wouldn't be there for most of it. "Damn this Dragonborn business. Is it too much to ask that a man be given a small measure of peace on this earth?" He shook his head and tore into the earth with a fierce anger. 2 hours later he was starting to work on the field across from the first one, still working with speed born of anger towards the gods for forcing this fate upon him. Little by little he calmed down til he was working with his usual happy mood. Soon he looked up on saw it was growing dark. He walked over to the stable and threw some hay in for the animals and put the hoe back in the shed. He picked up his coat and pack, put them in the house then walked around back to get some wood for the fire. He was surprised to find that the wood was almost gone. He grabbed an armload, leaving not all many left, and brought it inside to get a fire going. As soon as it was roaring he went out back, picked up his axe and walked into the woods at the back of the house. Soon there was a crash and he was walking out dragging a large log. He was hard at work splitting firewood straight from the log when he felt something brush his leg and felt something sharp press against his back, followed by a voice. "What are you doing on this land? Speak quickly or I will drive my sword through your spine." Ragnthor sunk the axe into the log, raised his hands. "I know I have been gone for almost 6 months but I would like to think you still recognized me. It's me, Ragnthor." He felt the sword drop. "Is it really you Ragnthor?" He turned around. "Yes little one, it's me." Lydia dropped he sword and hugged him. As he wrapped his arms around her he could feel the tension and worry leave her. As she pulled him tighter he thought _Maybe I did the right thing sending those gifts. Let's just hope she doesn't find out how much some of those cost._ He smiled down at her. "Let's go into the house. There is a fire going. And don't worry that there isn't any warm food. I still have traveling rations and I don't think I can fit in more than a few bites. Traveling takes the urge to eat out of me." She nodded and they walked into the house.

30 minutes or so later Ragnthor was stripping off his shirt as he got ready for bed. As he sat on the foot of his bed he thought about what he needed to do as he rubbed his side. He smiled and shook his head. The axe blow was healed but he still had phantom pains from it. As he slid into the bed he smiled, feeling good to be back at home, for however long he may be, and not having to earn a living by tearing the life out of strong men and women. He woke before the sun and got to work. By the time the sun was up he had finished with the second field, finish cutting the fire wood and fed to horses. Slasher had come out with him and was laying in the lane watching him. He took a break to watch the sun rise. He smiled as it broke over the mountains and was enveloped in by a deep sense of peace. He shook his arms, feeling the tension leave his body. He bent down and picked up his hoe and went work. He worked straight through the rest of the day, relishing in the honest back-breaking work. Lydia can out around the middle of the day but he ignored her, not wanting to talk about what had happened during the war. She sat on the fence for 30 minutes, watching him, then got up and walked away. He felt bad for not going over to talk but the work needed to be done and the solitude was soothing. He worked until well after dark but had finished tilling the ground. He tossed hay to the animals, left his hoe by the door and walked into the house. There was a bowl a soup sitting on the table and he smiled as he sat down. It was cold but he ate it with relish, being the first true meal he had eaten in weeks. As he finished he put an armload of wood on the fire then went up the stairs to bed.

He woke at a more normal time and walked down and made a fire. Soon Lydia walked out of her room and sat down at the table, watching him make breakfast. It was a simple stew, thick and hearty. He placed a bowl in front of her and then sat down as well. "Soon we will need to go to Riverwood. The next step in helping the Greybeards is there. But this farm needs to be up and running, at least on a small scale. So for the next short while, 2 weeks at the most, I am taking a break from every important thing that I need to do. And if you don't mind getting those warrior hands of yours cover in dirt, your help would be welcome." Lydia smiled. "My warrior hands? I grew up helping on a farm, same as you. This very farm in fact." Ragnthor laughed and they started to eat. A short while later Lydia spoke. "What happened during the war? I want to…" Ragnthor held up a hand. "Stop, Lydia. Please stop. I have no desire to talk over war. Just know that the Empire still counts Skyrim among her countries." Lydia put her spoon down. "Why won't you tell me? Haven't I earned the right to know?" Ragnthor dropped his head. "You have earned the right. But do you really want to know?" She nodded. Ragnthor laid his arms on the table and stared into his stew. "The first, I don't know, maybe half of the war was like every small campaign I have ever done. The fighting was hard but nothing out of the ordinary. But as the war stretched on the fighting grew worse. Have you ever cornered a wolf? One of the most dangerous things you can do. It knows it's going to die so it loses any caution it had and attacks with a blood mad fury. The Stormcloaks were like that. They neither accepted nor offered quarter. So we were forced to put them down. So many killed due to the folly of one man." He shook his head. He continued in a low voice. "I killed him, you know. Ulfric. He called me a disgrace of a Nord then said I was dishonored my father by following his footsteps. So I buried my dagger deep in his chest. I may well have destroyed our best chance to defeat the elves." He slammed his fist into the table. Lydia looked at him with unfathomable eyes. She sat by him and put her arm around him, as much as she could. "I think I understand how you feel." He turned and glared at her. "You understand how I feel? The last time some said something like that was you and I almost killed you and I did break my fist. How could you understand that? And how many men have you killed in the 8 years I was gone? I would guess 100, maybe 150 if you are lucky. I have killed twice again that many in the eight months I have been home. And you presume tell say you understand." He saw her recoil and his anger faded. He grabbed her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry Lydia. I shouldn't have snapped. The war has worn me down to a nub. Give me a week or so and I shall be close to my old self." He grabbed her hands. "Until then I will try to be better. Now do you want to go to town? I need to get that seed." She nodded and gave a guarded smile and Ragnthor cleaned up the dishes and away they went.

Lydia

They left right after breakfast. They drove quickly and in silence, neither knowing what to say to the other. Lydia was wondering why he had snapped at her _Maybe all the fighting did wear him down. Or he is this way because fighting was easier than leaving._ She shook he head and banished the thoughts, she was just happy that he was home. When they got to town, Lydia was surprised at how Ragnthor shopped. First they stopped at the general goods store where Ragnthor spent 30 minutes bartering over the price of grain. Lydia pretending to look at things around the shop but focused on what was being said. Ragnthor was a vicious barterer but managed to do so in a way that made the other person think they were getting a great deal. At the end Ragnthor knocked the price down to 5 gold per bushel. Then Ragnthor walked out of the store. Lydia caught up quickly and asked "Why didn't you get all of the seed there?" Ragnthor laughed. "When have you bought a good potato from inside a building? We are going to the vegetable stall. And we will most likely by them all." Lydia nodded and they walked over to the stall. "Greetings Carlotta. Do you have any potatoes today?" Carlotta looked up and smiled. "Well hello Ragnthor. I do have some. How many are you looking for?" Ragnthor put his hands on the counter. "Well most likely all that you have but at least 15 bushels." Carlotta's eyes grew wide. "Well that is all my stock. How much are you willing to pay all that?" And Ragnthor started to barter with Carlotta but there was a difference this time. For the grain Ragnthor had fought hard for the lowest price however this time he fought for the highest possible price. And it seemed much harder because Ragnthor had to tread careful for Carlotta did not like charity. The battle wager on for an hour before Carlotta threw up her hands. "Alright, alright. 2,500 for all of it." They shook hands. "I have never charged so much in my life." Ragnthor laughed and reached down to pick up a bag when Carlotta asked "Ragnthor, could you do me a favor." Ragnthor nodded. "What is it?" Carlotta nodded toward the Bannered Mare. "The bard in there, a Nord by the name of Mikael, has been bothering me about courting. I have asked him to stop a few times but he persists. I would like someone to talk to him before he tries to press things farther. You're our Thane, he might listen to you." Ragnthor nodded. "Of course Carlotta. It is my job to keep the peace. I will be back when I am done. You're welcome to come or stay and talk, Lydia." Lydia nodded and followed Ragnthor into the inn.

Ragnthor

Ragnthor didn't know what the lad looked like so he sat down at the bar and bought Lydia and himself a drink while they waited for the lad to sing. They were halfway through the second bottle when Ragnthor heard a song strike up behind him. Ragnthor turned and saw a tall, thin man with shortish blonde hair. He waited until the man finished his song and turned to talk to some young women. Ragnthor walked over and put a hand on his shoulder. "Mikael. Carlotta would like you to stop pestering her." Mikael turned and glared at him. "I would take it kindly if you would stay out of my affairs, friend." Ragnthor slapped him on the shoulder. "Carlotta asked me to talk to you, friend. Surely you will respect a ladies request, won't you." Mikael laughed. "And what will you do if I say no." Ragnthor took his hand off Mikael shoulder and smiled. "Why I guess I will feed you your teeth." Mikael smiled and swung. Ragnthor blocked and gave him a short jab to the throat. As Mikael's hands flew to his neck Ragnthor slammed his fist into Mikales gut. As he bent over Ragnthor wrapped his arms around his neck and slammed his knee into Mikael's gut, hard. Mikael went limp so Ragnthor let him slide to the floor. As Mikael lay on the floor gasping Ragnthor said. "Leave Carlotta alone or you will get worse." Ragnthor turned and walked back to the bar to finish his drink. He saw Lydia's eyes go wide and she opened her mouth when suddenly something broke over his head. He fell to the floor and put his hand on the back of his head. It came back bloody. Ragnthor stood and turn and saw Mikael standing there holding a broken chair. Ragnthor laughed. "So you want some more. Alright laddie, bring your best." And then they tore into each other. For a small man Mikael wasn't a milk-drinker like everyone thought. They stood and dished out at each other for 5 minutes until Ragnthor made a break. He took a blow to the chest as he grabbed Mikael's arm and slammed him though a table. Mikael managed to get up so Ragnthor grabbed his shirt and slammed his fist into Mikael's face 3 times then threw him against the wall. Mikael hit the wall hard and slid down it. He sat there, dazed, for a few moments then shook his head and started spitting out blood and teeth. Ragnthor hunkered down in front of him. "Have you had enough lad?" Mikael nodded. "Good. If I hear you are bothering anyone again I will drive you out of town on your knees." Mikael nodded. Ragnthor slapped him on the knee. "Good lad." Ragnthor stood and walked over to the bar. As he picked up his bottle he saw his hand. They were bleeding. "Damn. Must have cut myself on his teeth." He ripped a strip off his shirt and wrapped it around his hand. "I can pay for any damages, Hulda." Hulda smile and shook her head. "The man has made a pest of himself for a while now. Nice to see someone put him in his place." He turned to Lydia and smiled. "First act as Thane and it ends with a bar fight and me taking a chair to the back of the head." Lydia had a worried look in her eye and she turned to Hulda and was handed a piece of cloth. She walked over and started to clean the back of his head. He reached his hand up to help and she slapped it away. "You know this could use some stitches. If you want I can put some in when we get home." Ragnthor nodded, and got hit. "That would be nice, thank you." Soon Lydia was done and they left.

As they walk out of the Bannered Mare Ragnthor was starting to get stiff. In the middle of the square Jon and Ysolda were having a fight. Ragnthor didn't pay much attention until Jon walked up. "Well it would appear that me and Ysolda are finish. How would you like to join me for a drink to wash the…What happened to you?!" Ragnthor shrugged his shoulders. "Mikael." Jon looked surprised. "That little milk-drinker did all of this?" Ragnthor smiled and nodded. "Carlotta wanted me to talk to him and get him to lay off of her. Well he didn't want to listen to we had a fight. I won the first round. He won the next round by breaking a chair on my head while my back was turned. Then we stood toe to toe and had a slug fest. I left him laying against the wall spitting up blood and teeth. He is not quite the milk-drinker you think he is." Jon nodded. "I see." Ragnthor slapped him on the shoulder. "I need to get home before I get sore but you are welcome to stop by. It was good seeing you Jon." They shook hands and Ragnthor and Lydia walked over to Carlotta. "What happened to you?!" Ragnthor laughed. "Mikael. We had a little brawl. But he won't be bothering you again nor any other woman. Now I need to get home before I get totally stiff." As he bent to pick up a sack she said. "But don't you want anything? Ragnthor shook his head. "It felt good to help." Then he started hauling the bags out the city to the wagon. Soon he had all they had bought to the wagon and they were on their way home. "Why did you haggle up for potatoes?" Ragnthor laughed. "Because they were all she had. She feeds herself and her child with what she makes at that stall and most people haggle down. I have given her enough that she won't have to worry about when the next shipment or meal is coming from for some time. And if she manages it well she will have enough for a dowry for her little one when the time is right. Most people will haggle down to invest in themselves. I chose to haggle up and invest in that family's future. It's one of the little things I can do to make life better for everyone." Lydia nodded. "I can understand that." Ragnthor laughed and swung the wagon down the lane to the house.

Lydia

When they got to the house she helped Ragnthor haul the grain and potatoes into the cellar, not wanting him to make the cut on the back of his head. Ragnthor brought a bushel inside and set it by the table. He then started to walk over to the fire when she put her hand on his arm. "No. I will light the fire. You go and sit down. As soon as I am done I will stitch up the cut on the back of your head." Ragnthor looked at her a moment then did as she said. As she was walking back after lighting the fire she saw he was cutting the potatoes into chunks. She pulled a needle and thread out of her pack and a bottle of wine from his. "Brace yourself" she said as she poured some of the wine on the cut to clean it. As she started to sew he asked "You do know what you're doing, right? Because if not just leave it. A bad job will make a nasty scar." She hit him on the back of the head. "I wouldn't offer if I didn't know. Now sit as still as you can." Ragnthor stand straight. "Yes Ma'am." She suppressed a giggle as she got back to work. Soon she was done. It had been quick and easy because Ragnthor had hardly moved, apart from the occasional flinch as the needle went through the skin. As she sat in front of him she saw a pile of cut potatoes. "Are we having them for dinner?" Ragnthor laughed. "No little one but if you want some I will get more from the cellar. You need to cut potatoes in order to get them to sprout faster." She was intrigued and asked "Can I help?" Ragnthor nodded, wincing, and slid her a knife and a few potatoes. "Now there is a bit of a trick to it. The goal is to leave not more than 3 eyes on each slice but to leave enough fleshy part that the young plant can have food until it can get it from the soil." They working in silence for an hour or so, enough time for Ragnthor to try and get another bushel and Lydia to stop him and get it herself. "Well this is a fair start for one night. This might be enough to plant a half or so of the first field. We will do this all tomorrow, if you don't get too bored. That should be enough to plant 2 fields. After that I will have to leave them on the roof of the stable for 3 to 4 days so they start to sprout before we put them in the ground. During that time we should plant the grain and some corn I brought from Cyrodiil. I want to see if it will grow up here. If it does I will have a corner in the market. And if you mix grain and shelled corn it makes wonder horse feed. By then we should be able to plant the potatoes. Does that sound fine to you?" Lydia nodded. "That sounds just fine. So long as you don't pop any stitches." Ragnthor smiled and stood, munching on a raw potato. "About that. I don't think I have thanked you for that." He walked over and gave her a kiss. He tasted like potato with just a hint of stew. Very pleasant. She was blushing by the time he finished. "Well little one, is that payment enough or do I need to pull out my coin pouch?" She smiled and shook her head. "That was fine." Ragnthor smiled down at her. "Well in that case I must beg my leave. That fight today took a lot out of me." She nodded and watched as Ragnthor walked up the stairs then threw an armload of wood on the fire and went to bed.

-Author's note: And here it is. The long awaited next installment. And sorry it took so long to come out. Had family over after Christmas and then went on a family vacation where I forgot my laptop at home. And then after not writing for two weeks it took awhile for the creative engine to turn over and start running smooth. And this one is one the shorter side of what I write. Shoot it might be one of the shortest I have done. And then next one might take awhile as well. Never wrote a farming sequence before and I need to get it right so no farmer yells at me for doing it wrong.


	14. Chapter 14:Planting the Grain

Chapter 14

Ragnthor

Ragnthor woke early the next morning. He was feeling lazy so he grabbed a potato on his way outside. The air was warm on his face and the snow was melting off the roof. Ragnthor smiled and whistled as he walked over to the stable. He led the horses and cow over to the field and let them loose. He laughed as Ahearn walked carefully through the mud. "Why you crazy horse. You spend 6 months standing in your own shite but get worried over a little mud." Ahearn shook his mane and ran off after Black Moon. As Ragnthor walked back to the house he chuckled. "You have got quite a surprise coming this summer. At least you fight as well as you look." He shook his head and walked back to the house. When he walked through the door he saw Lydia standing there staring at him. "So what have you been up to? You didn't pop any stitches, did you?" Ragnthor shook his head as he walked over to the potato bag. "No Ma'am. Was just out letting the animals into the field. The snow will be gone today, by the way." She nodded and grabbed her knife and some potatoes. Ragnthor smiled at her as he sat and starting cutting potatoes.

A few hours, and a massive pile of potatoes, later Slasher barked and then there was a knock at the door. Ragnthor stood and walked over and opened the door. It was Jon. They shook hands. "When I invited you to come over I didn't expect you to visit so soon." Jon laughed. "Well you are the Dragonborn. So I wanted to stop by before you are gone again." Ragnthor laughed. "Well come in, come in. Me and Lydia are spending the day getting potatoes ready to plant and could use someone else to talk to. And you are welcome to help if you want." Jon laughed as he sat and pulled out a knife and grabbed some potatoes. As Ragnthor sat he asked "So you and Ysolda are done, huh?" Jon smile faded for a moment as he nodded. "Yep. Though I must say that I was a little surprised that she waited for me while I was in Solitude, 3 years is a long time to wait for someone." Ragnthor nodded and flashed a quick smile at Lydia, making her blush. Jon laughed. "So it's true what the mother hens around town are saying. Well I guess you two are the exception rather than the rule." Ragnthor looked at Jon. "Well its half true. We have decided to start anew. 8 years is a little hard on things of this nature. So what happened between you and Ysolda? You didn't sleep with someone else did you?" Jon held up his hands and shook his head. "Gods no! It was that day. While you were having your spat with Mikael, I was singing a ballad for the folk outside. Well when I finished I may have smiled at Olfina Grey-Mane." Ragnthor looked over at Lydia and saw her shaking her head. "Well it turns out the Ysolda saw that and didn't take it so well." Lydia laughed. "Of course she didn't take it well. If I caught Ragnthor looking at some slattern why I would make her face look like Mikael's and maybe hers as well." Ragnthor laughed. "My sweet darling snowflower." Lydia sent an exasperated look his way. "Quiet you. And not that Olfina is a slattern. In fact she is one of the most up right an honorable women in town. Not to mention she is rather lovely." Ragnthor smiled and got kicked in the shin. He rubbed his leg and asked. "Well what happened next?" Jon gave a tired smiled and shook his head. "She aired our dirty laundry in the town square. And not just the old stuff. She even pulled out things that hadn't happened but might. May have to recommend her to the College for she was very detailed. But some of the things that were said I can't forgive so we are through." Ragnthor nodded and he rolled Jon another potato. "Well that's a tough break. But hard work makes you forget." Jon laughed. "Maybe. Or maybe you are just lazy and want someone else to do all the hard work?" Ragnthor laughed. "That might be true as well." They all started laughing.

They passed the next few hours in laughter. They were through all the potatoes they would need when Ragnthor suddenly remembered something. "Jon, as you know, 3 maybe 4 years, years ago my brother and his wife were killed but they never did find my niece. I heard, about a half year ago, that she might be the little beggar girl in town. You always keep an ear to the ground, what do you think?" Jon rubbed his chin. "That would make her 12 or 13 wouldn't it?" Ragnthor nodded. "And what was her name again?" Ragnthor thought for a moment. "If memory serves her name was Lucia." Jon's eyes widened. "That's an Imperial name." Ragnthor nodded. "Sister in law was from Cyrodiil." Jon nodded and kept rubbing his chin. "Lucia, Lucia, Lucia… you know I think the little girl is named Lucia." Jon turned and looked Ragnthor up and down. "I would have to say that she is your niece. She looks more like you than any child not yours has a right to. But I would ask her to find out."Ragnthor nodded and they shook hands. "Well feel free to stop by anytime you see smoke coming out the chimney." Jon nodded and went out the door. After Jon had left Ragnthor looked over at Lydia. "So what do you say about going to town to see if the small lass really is my niece. And maybe giving her back a home if she wants it." Lydia gave a small smile. "I think that's a good idea. You and I both know what living without a home is like. The girl has lived on her own for long enough." Ragnthor smiled and walked over, picked her, and spun her around in a circle before pulling her into a hug. He held her for a moment then he quickly let her go. When he looked down at her she looked flushed and was smiling. He ran his hand through his hair. "Sorry if that was forward." Lydia was still flushed as she replied. "It was a little forward but understandable. It's not every day that one learns family they thought was dead could still be alive," She blushed deeper and lowered her head "and it wasn't totally unpleasant." Ragnthor gave an awkward half laughed and started putting the sliced potatoes in sacks. "Would you like to help? We need to get these in sacks so I can climb up to the roof of the stable and spread them out." He heard a huff and braced himself for an assault, verbal or physical. He felt her fist slam into his back, a few inches to the side of his spine, so hard it took all he had not to wince. "You will do no such thing! Do you think I spent a half hour of my time stitching you back together just to have you pop them all out climbing?!" Ragnthor turned and smiled at her. "And hitting me is better how?" He regretted as he saw her body shift. In the split second before he stopped her fist he thought _She is a woman to ride the river with, thats for sure. Most lasses have to swing long to get that force. She fires straight from the shoulder._ Then her fist slammed into his hand with the same force that had wrecked his nose. Talos' powder had only fixed his sense of smell. "Alright, I need not have said that. You can climb up the stable and I will hand you the sacks," she glared at him, "as gently as I can." She nodded and turned toward the door. "Besides, this gives me a chance to look at your lovely…" She stopped. "If you finish that sentence I will break your nose again." He softly chuckled and he hoisted 2 bags over his shoulder and followed her outside.

Lydia

When she woke the next morning her room was warm so she knew that Ragnthor was up and cooking. As she combed out her hair she wondered if she would ever wake up before him. She shook her head as she pulled her best shirt. "Maybe someday." She pulled on her cleanest pair of pants and walked out of her room. Ragnthor looked stunning. He had combed his hair for the first time since she had been his Housecarl. He had even redone the braid on the side of his head. When he looked up at her she saw that he had shaved off the beginnings of a beard he had since he came home from the war. His mustache looked smooth and he had trimmed the ends so they were level with his jaw-line. When he stood he was wearing the cleanest shirt she had seen him in. It was a simple green shirt but was elegantly designed. She suddenly realized that he was staring at her and she blushed. "Lydia, you look beautiful." She shook her head. "Not half as good as you." She saw his face flush and heard him grunt and slide some food on her plate. She sat down as he put some on his plate. They ate in silence for a while until Ragnthor spoke. "I would like you wear your sword today. Yours is a little less noticeable than the massive hunk of metal I pack on my back. And don't worry, I always pack my dagger." Lydia nodded. "I will. And I don't worry. You forget that I saw you take one 3 heavily armed men with your bare hands." He nodded and they went on eating. Soon they were on their way to town. Ragnthor hadn't felt like readying the wagon so they rode into town.

As they walked through the square they waved at all their friends. Jon was talking to Olfina and Ragnthor laughed. "Well he sure moved on fast." Lydia swung her elbow into him. "Be nice, Ysolda is kind of a friend." Ragnthor turned and looked at her. "And Olfina and Jon aren't?" She hit him again. "That doesn't matter. Now are we going to stand here and bicker or did we come to town to do something." Ragnthor gave a smile. "You are right as always, my dear" and offered his arm to her. She chose to ignore it and walked on. Soon they were up outside of the temple where a young girl ran up to them. "You do have a coin to spare?" She looked down and drug her foot in a circle on the ground. "It would help me buy supper tonight." Lydia looked over at Ragnthor and saw him hunker down in front of the girl and hold out a handful of coins. "I will do you one better. This will buy you food for a month." The girl's face lit up. "Mind if I ask why you are out here begging?" The girl's face grew dark. "It's all I have done to eat in the 3 years since mama and papa… since mama and papa died." Lydia saw tears fill the girl's eyes. Ragnthor put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm sorry for bringing it up but if I am can I ask one more question?" The girl nodded. "What were your parents' names?" The girl looked up at him. "Mama's name was Alexssia and papa was Falknir." Lydia looked at Ragnthor and saw his eyes widen and his face soften. "Think back little one. You would have been only 4 or 5 at the time but do you remember anyone else?" The girl looked at him and her eyes widen. "There was someone who looked kind of like you." Lydia looked down at Ragnthor and saw tears forming. "That is around the time I left. That man is me, little lass. I'm your uncle, Lucia. Falknir was my brother." There were tears streaming down the girl's face as she hugged him. Despite the tears running down his face, it was the happiest the Lydia had seen Ragnthor. They held each other for a moment then Ragnthor asked "So how would you like to come live with me. I may be a gruff old man and I might be gone more than I am home for a while but you will have a warm house, soft bed, and as much food as you care to eat. And a dog to play with to boot." Lucia still had tears on her face as she nodded. "Yes, yes! I would love to live there. Just wait here for a moment while I get my things." Ragnthor smiled and nodded and Lucia ran off. Ragnthor sat down on a bench and Lydia joined him. "It has been a good day. And if we are lucky we might have time to plant the grain before nightfall." Lydia laughed. "So you just found the last part of your family most likely left on this earth and all you care about is getting your crops in the ground." She felt him slide closer and put his arm around her. "Well I have a feeling that we will need it this winter and one day I hope to start my own family. Maybe you will still be around to share it with me." She laid her head on him. "I just might be."

Ragnthor

Soon they were on their way home. Ragnthor walk as Lucia rode Ahearn. As they turned down the lane toward the house Ragnthor heard Lucia gasp. "This is my old house!" Ragnthor patted her on the back. "Actually it was your great great grandfather's house. It passed from him to my grandfather to my father to your father then finally to me. Me and your father grew up here. It's only fair that you do the same. She was in pretty bad shape when I got here but I fixed her up. There is even a room just for you." She bounced up and down and Ahearn looked back and snorted at her. She got this strange look on her face and stopped. Ragnthor laughed. "I forgot to mention that you are riding Ahearn. He is by far the smartest horse I have met. He is right through. Don't get too happy. You live on a farm now and we have to get a field of grain planted before nightfall." As Ragnthor turned to walk to get the planting tools he heard Lucia. "Nice to meet you Ahearn. You are a lovely horse." And then he heard the thuds of Ahearn's hooves hitting the ground as he pranced like a show pony and Lucia laughing. After he laid the tools and grain by the fence he walked over and got Lucia off Ahearn. "Now before we get started you need to put your stuff away. Across from the fireplace there is a hallway. Your room will be the first room on the right. Put your stuff away and make it feel like home and then come out and join me and Lydia. I have an easy job for you." He handed her a small bag and she nodded and tore off into the house. As he let Ahearn out into the field Lydia came up behind him. "That little girl acts a lot like you. In the happy way. Not so much the beat the hell out of people way. At least I hope not. But are you going to be able to take care of her?" Ragnthor laughed. "I don't need to take care of her. She did a good job on her own for 3 years." Lydia just looked at him. He lost his smile and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know Lydia. I just don't know. I am good with my hands. Give me a sword and I will find my way to riches. Give me a hammer and I will build a castle. Give me a plow and dark rich soil and I can grow the best crops you have ever tasted. But give me a child and I don't know. My father didn't have any daughters so I don't truly know what they even need and mother died when I was young enough that her influence is next to none." He squared his shoulders and looked at the house. "But gods be damned I will try. She is family and it's the least I can do. I have only hurt someone I thought of as family once. You." Lydia looked shocked when he looked at her. "6 months. I was 6 months away from dropping on one knee for you. Father had promised me the farm if I could keep it afloat by myself for 6 months. Things would have been so much different. But then he died. And that in and of its self didn't change much. But then the courier found my brother and his family. They were halfway to Cyrodiil. When he got back he claimed right as firstborn and I didn't dispute it even though Balgruuf knew what my father had said. My brother had a wife and child. So I left. In the stupidity of youth I though you would move on to green pastures. I have never been so wrong in my life." He looked at her to see what would happen but her face was an unfathomable mask. The next thing he said made her jerk. "I still have the ring." He pulled a metal chain from under his shirt. On it was a simple gold band, rough and crude. "Why didn't I see this after you almost died?" Ragnthor thought for a moment. "I guess Ralof took it off then slipped it back on while you weren't looking. He was the only person I told. This ring has been with me through thick and thin. A reminder of you. Not that I need it now." He tapped his nose. She didn't laugh. Ragnthor pulled it off and walked over to Lydia and put it around her neck. She looked up at him. "Why?" Ragnthor smiled and pulled her into a hug. "As I said, I don't need it. And it is yours, always has been." They stood there for a moment then the door opened and Lucia walked out. Ragnthor walked over to her. "I hope you are ready for work?" Lucia nodded.

"Well today you have the easy job. Lydia might kill me but today I am going to hoe a row in the ground, Lydia will then follow placing seeds in said row and then you will cover the seeds. Hopefully this lets us get done before nightfall. Does that sound alright to you?" Lucia nodded. As Ragnthor bent over to pick up the hoe Lydia whispered to him "If you pop any stitches I will only make you wish you were dead. I have picked up some good torture techniques over the years." Ragnthor smiled. "And here I thought you were all bark and no bite." Lydia hit him as he stood and he laughed. "All right crew. Let's get to work." And then they tore into their work. They started at just before noon and finished just before nightfall. Ragnthor had managed not to pop a single stitch but the work had caused the scabs to crack and let the blood ooze. So rather than face Lydia's wrath he took a short walk around the fields. When he got back near the house he saw Lucia was watching the horses. He walked over to her. "So you like horses, do you lassie?" Lucia looked up and him and nodded, smiling. "They are so pretty. I have a toy horse that mama gave me. It's almost all I have left." Ragnthor stood close and put his arm around her. "Do you want to know a secret the even Lydia doesn't know?" Lucia smiled and nodded. "Well I have a whole herd of horses, just not here. Would you like to see them?" Lucia nodded even harder. "Well they are down in Cyrodiil with a friend. But I have sent him a letter telling him to bring them all up here by the end of the summer. There might even be a few babies running around in the herd." Lucia beamed up at him and he smiled. "But with these horses comes hard work. We need to have the grain we planted today grow tall and thick and that's going to have be your job because me and Lydia will have to spend a lot of time away from the farm but we will leave a friend to guard you." Lucia looked deep in thought for a moment. "Is Lydia my aunt?" Ragnthor laughed and lifted her off of the fence. "Maybe someday, little lass, but not today. But you should listen to what she says, I trust her with my life. But don't call her auntie. I think she would skin us both for that." They laughed as they walked to the house. Suddenly there was a shuffling sound and a dark shape moving toward them. Lucia clung to his arm. He whistled as Slashed bounced out of the night. "Lucia, this is the dog I told you about. His name is Slasher and he is a fearsome wardog. Go and say hello." Lucia held out her hand and Slasher sniffed it then bowled her over and started licking her face while she screamed in laughter. Ragnthor looked and saw Slasher had brought in yet another deer. He told Lucia and Slasher to go in the house while he packed the deer around back and cleaned it.

When he walked up out if the cellar he saw Lydia sending Lucia off to bed. Slasher followed her. He quietly walked over to his spot on the table where someone had left him food. As he started eating Lydia came and sat by him. "So what did you tell Lucia that made her so happy?" Ragnthor smiled. "Why that's a secret between me and her." Lydia glared at him. "What kind of Thane keeps secrets from his Housecarl?" Ragnthor laughed. "Don't worry, it's nothing that could get me or anyone killed. And you will find out about it by the end of the summer, there is no doubt about that." Ragnthor finished his food and put his hand on her shoulder. "I have a favor to ask of you. As a friend, not a Thane. I need you to go to Riverwood and see if Ralof and Brasella have made it back yet. I need someone here to watch over Lucia while we go to Riverwood to meet the person who left me the note. As much as I trust Slasher he is not a person and she has been alone for long enough." Lydia nodded. "I can do that. Should I leave tonight?" Ragnthor shook his head. "No. Wait until after breakfast in the morning. I don't want Lucia worried about where you are. We have given her something kind of normal and I would like to keep it that way as long as possible. And I don't want anything happening to you in the dark." Lydia looked at him and smiled. "Ok. I will leave after breakfast. And thank you for caring, about both of us. You are going to make a great parent. Both to Lucia and any children you have. Good night Ragnthor." Ragnthor nodded. "Goodnight Lydia." He watched her walk to his room then walked up the stairs to bed. He sat on his bed he thought about the day. "Well this is going to be a fun winter. At least 15 head of horses and a child on the farm to boot. Which means I need to talk to Balgruuf to see if I can get another 10 or so acres for the hay field. Live sure has a way of kicking you right where it hurts." Soon sleep took over and he drifted off into the place where worries fade away.

-Author's note: And here it is. Hope that small bit of farming didn't upset anyone. And Ragnthor has a niece! I wasn't planning on this happening this chapter but everything came to together in a way that I felt made it work and I don't know if I can pull it together again. And we have made the first step into Ragnthor being a horse rancher. Hope you lads and lassies like this one.


End file.
